Betrayal of the Worst Kind
by Mione5
Summary: This is the Harry goes dark story you have been asking for  and still love by the sound of all your messages . What turns the Boy-Who-Lived against   the light. Can he be saved, or is it too late. Slash and Major Character Death. Be warned!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – Isn't mine.

**Betrayal of the worst kind.**

**Chapter 1 - Freedom and fear**

Harry Potter waited with growing annoyance at the side of the stage. He hated public speaking but Dumbledore had insisted, just as he always had.

It had been two years since Sirius died; two of the most difficult years of Harry's life. And that was saying something. He had been closeted in Hogwarts during the school year, not allowed to leave even just to go to Hogsmeade. Instead, as his friends were drinking butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks, Harry had been training how to cast shields that would stop almost anything but the Unforgivables. As Ron and Hermione had bought sweets from Honeydukes, Harry had learnt how to brew some of the most potent poisons known to man, and, as the rest of his seventh year classmates had spent their time worrying about their NEWTs and who was dating whom, Harry had learnt to throw the killing curse without so much as batting an eyelash.

He had grown powerful. Very powerful. The only way his tutors could now better him was by dueling six on one. Dumbledore, Snape, Flitwick, Moody, Remus and Kingsley Shacklebolt would routinely pull him out of class, off the Quidditch Pitch, and even out of meals, to throw anything and everything at him; the final battle seemingly the only thing of importance now. All in all it wasn't much of a life.

'For Merlin's sake, hurry up.' Harry muttered.

'What was that, Harry?' Hermione, this year's Head Girl, asked from his left.

'Nothing.' Harry sighed.

He glanced around the hall. Today was graduation and families and friends from all over had come to see them. Harry, felt more than saw, the glances that kept coming his way, most he knew were trying to tell if it was really him.

He had changed.

A lot in fact.

Gone were the glasses and the too big clothing, replaced with an eye correction spell and black fitted pants and shirt and a Acromatula silk cloak that all but scream wealth. The messy hair was longer, tamer, tied back at the nape of his neck. Nine months of good food, exercise and physical training had done wonders and he stood tall and proud, the dark cloak draped elegantly around his shoulders and green eyes coolly surveying the room as if judging and finding them all wanting. The expression had left more than a few with flashbacks to another powerful young man who had also been Head Boy. All in all, it made many people in the room slightly uncomfortable, Dumbledore included. Voldemort had been very quiet of late but all knew he would try something before Harry left Hogwarts with the other students in three days.

'And now, our Head Boy and Girl will give their final address. May I present Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.' Dumbledore finished talking and turned to beam at them. Harry inwardly groaned as Hermione practically raced up the little stairs and cast a sonorous charm before speaking. Harry stood patiently to one side as she rambled on about what an honour it was and how they would go out into the big wide world and show everyone just how strong they were.

At her words Harry couldn't help but seek out a pair of dark eyes, watching as they rolled, and allowing his mouth to twitch slightly in return. He scanned the room once more and caught another pair of eyes looking back at him in anticipation. Harry just raised an eyebrow in response to the unasked question and watched, smirking inwardly as the owner of the set of eyes practically bounced in their seat.

Applause broke out and Harry snapped back to attention, realising that Hermione had finished. He waited for her to step back before walking to stand in the middle of the stage and once again casting his gaze around the room. He held the gaze of everyone as they looked up at him in no small amount of awe and without moving a muscle or uttering an incantation he wandlessly cast a Sonorous charm and began to speak.

'Good evening.' He said politely, if a little coldly. 'Hermione has pretty much covered everything in regards to our schooling, our futures and our thanks to the teachers. I too wish to add my thanks. They have certainly trained me well.' He said quietly, the soft tone of voice not quite hiding either the sarcasm or the well of power that was building within the young man.

Harry could see Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkling blindingly as they tried to hide their concern at Harry's demeanor. 'No. Today I wish to talk to you about saviours, or heroes, or what ever you like to call them. I know the basic way a hero or saviour grows up. Naturally he, or she, is an abused, skinny orphan, who through misadventures, whether accidental or orchestrated.' Harry glanced at Dumbledore once more as he said this, his eyes narrowing as the old wizard blanched ever so much, 'learns and becomes stronger. The mighty unbeatable person, who supposedly knows everything; can fix everything. Now here's the cracker people, heroes do not know everything. Saviours do make mistakes. And either can hurt other people.'

Many of the looks of awe that were previously on the faces of those watching were beginning to fade and be replaced with something entirely different.

'You invented the saviour, the Boy-Who-Lived, when you became scared. You wanted to know that somebody out there was still innocent and un-touched with the evilness that lurks among the wizardkind. You wanted somebody to take the responsibility, somebody to be the savior…and you wanted somebody to blame. You all suddenly became innocent, as all the bad things that occurred were saviour's fault; apparently he had failed to prevent them happening.' Harry's eyes flashed. Whether with anger or pain no one could tell.

'Heroes are the models of our race. Saviours are the people you put all your trust in. That's why it's so hard to understand, and even harder to forgive, when one of them fails, or does something wrong or worse, unthinkable. The first reaction is denial. Then comes the ultimate feeling, betrayal.' Harry's chin lifted slightly.

'It's even worse than when a family member betrays, because the members of a family are only humans. Heroes and saviours are one step higher. They are half-gods, they are powerful, and when they betray, they become dangerous.' Harry's eyes narrowed once again and he set such a piercing stare at the headmaster that the grey haired man actually took a step back.

'No.' Dumbledore whispered as what was about to happen finally dawned on him.

Harry's cloak seemed to flare and a small shockwave of power rolled out of him and across the room, rippling through every witch or wizard that was watching. Finally he smiled, quite a scary sight if truth be told. 'And once they become dangerous, then it begins...'

Suddenly the doors to the great hall were thrown open and hundreds of dark cloaked figures swarmed in. Harry stood defiantly silent and still as the teachers were quickly disarmed and silenced and the others in the hall were held at wand point or their wands taken. The Death Eaters outnumbered the guests and students two to one and while a few reckless Gryffindors tried to fight their way out most realised it was futile.

Dumbledore seemed stunned that the Death Eaters had made it onto the school grounds without setting off the wards and he looked questioningly at the other staff members, nearly all of whom looked as surprised as him.

The crowd near the door parted and a tall cloaked figure swept into the hall and up to the stage. It lowered its hood and surveyed the room, screams ringing out as people realised the red eyed figure was actually Lord Voldemort.

The Dark Lord turned back to face him. 'Harry Potter.' He hissed. Harry glanced at Dumbledore who looked as if someone had cancelled Christmas. As Harry caught his eyes the young man could see a spark of hope spring to life.

Too bad.

'Hi Tom.' Harry said easily. Riddle grinned and stepped forward to embrace the young man he had taken on as his equal the past summer.

The screams, yells and gasps of horror were deafening as the two pulled away. 'I've missed you.' Riddle said quietly.

Harry shrugged, nodding his head towards Dumbledore. 'He wouldn't let me out after what happened at Christmas.'

Suddenly an angry voice yelled out. 'Harry, what the hell are you doing?' Ron Weasley was desperately trying to get out of the restraining arms and to his friend.

Harry sighed inwardly. 'What does it look like, Ron?' he drawled.

'But that bastard killed your parents.'

The green eyes turned icy. 'Yet he gave me life. Which is more than any of you have done.'

'What are you talking about? We're your best friends, Harry.' Hermione asked, standing nearby with a Death Eater either side and eyeing Voldemort with distrust and no small amount of fear.

'And yet you barely know me.' Harry spat.

'B...but you can't join You-Know-Who.' Neville stuttered from the front row of the hall. 'You're the Boy-Who-Lived.'

Harry laughed darkly, a harsh, biting sound that cause many in the hall to shift uncomfortably. 'Boy-Who-Lived. Ha. I haven't lived. I don't live. I should have been called the Boy-Who-Existed for that is all I do. Exist, until such time as Dumbledore decides to pit his faithful pet bulldog against the evil dark snake.'

Riddle stood back and watched as Harry responded to the attacks from his friends. He watched the boy's power build, the cloak swirling around him as the charmed sky overheard flashed with lightning and he knew he had made the right decision. The three Slytherins had been correct. The Boy-Who-Lived was powerful, very powerful, and very, very disheartened with his perceived role in life. Dumbledore had made a grave miscalculation last summer, leaving the boy at his muggle relatives, with barely any contact from his friends. All it had taken was several letters from a young Slytherin to the young Gryffindor, a couple of Portkeys, a switching of the locator charm the batty old headmaster had placed on the boy saviour to another, and a serious amount of Polyjuice used by that same faithful young follower who had yet to be marked. The ridiculous Order of the Phoenix hadn't even noticed they were watching Blaise Zabini and not Harry Potter.

Harry had stayed the summer at Malfoy Manor and his arrival had certainly been an eye opener. When the Portkey had activated landing him in the parlour and Harry had immediately and wandlessly dropped the dozen guards with two wide range stunning spells leaving him with just Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy, both of whom were looking at him in surprise.

_Flashback._

'I see your son was quite correct, Lucius. The boy has indeed grown powerful.' Riddle had hissed.

'Do not call me a boy.' Harry had growled, keeping his hand raised slightly.

Voldemort had laughed, startling the young man. 'You are quite right, Harry. You are definitely no longer a boy.'

Harry's eyes had narrowed, flicking between red and silver. 'What do you want, Tom? Malfoy said you had a proposition.'

'I do, Harry. I asked you to join me five years ago, do you remember?' Harry nodded slowly. 'Back then I offered you family. I can't offer you that now so I won't even try. And I'm not going to offer you power. You already have that. Or wealth. You have that too. And lastly, I'm not going to offer you your life. I have it on very good advice that you could take me on and win right now. What I am going to offer you is the one thing you don't have. The one thing you will never have, even if you defeat me.'

Harry looked mildly curious. 'And what's that?'

'Freedom, Harry. Your freedom. To be who you are, who you really want to be.'

Harry looked at the Dark Lord, his eyes narrowed in thought. He could hear the stunned Death Eaters around him beginning to wake but showed no outwards sign of doing anything about it. Tom Riddle waited patiently as Harry contemplated the offer, watching as the green eyes glanced firstly at Malfoy before looking at the now standing figures around him, all of whom had wands raised.

Finally he looked back to meet red eyes watching him intently. 'I will not bow to you, Tom. I will not debase myself before you like some grovelling sycophant. If I choose to join you, it will be as your equal or not at all, for that is what I am.' There was a defiant glint in the young man's eyes as if expecting the Dark Lord to refuse and strike him down where he stood. The expressions on the assembled Death Eaters were priceless. They too obviously thought the Boy-Who-Lived would not much longer.

Riddle startled them all by snorting softly before climbing down off his special throne and crossing the room to stand before the young man. He noticed the slight wince and frowned. Oh, yes. The scar.

'We will have to do something about that if you are going to be staying.' He said quietly.

Harry's eyes widened slightly before he gave Riddle a small smile. 'Thank you.' Harry said equally as quietly. Riddle had just nodded and then gestured for Lucius to show their newest guest to his suite of rooms.

_End Flashback _

That had been the beginning of six weeks of the most enjoyable summer holidays Harry had ever had. True to his word Riddle had given Harry the freedom he so desperately craved. With a new type of Polyjuice potion Harry could disguise himself as someone else and walk the streets of Diagon Alley for hours with anonymity. Once a day he plucked three hairs from his head and sent them with Hedwig back to the Dursleys, where Blaise Zabini was masquerading in his place, and received several in return for his own use when he went out.

Disguised as Blaise also meant he could hang around with Malfoy whenever he liked, which in itself was quite good as Harry had come to appreciate the blond Slytherin's sharp wit and wicked sense of humour.

Harry also met with the Dark Lord each day who enquired after him before leaving him alone, although by the end of the summer the two would spend hours each evening arguing over the politics of their world. The fire crackling between them as they disputed the positives and negatives of pure blood. Of course it had taken Harry several weeks to get Tom to admit to his muggle heritage. All in all, it was the most liberating time of Harry's life and he hated having to give it up when September the first came around.

As the year progressed Malfoy had passed on letters from Tom and sent his back in return. This lasted until Christmas when Riddle gave him one of a set of mirrors like Sirius had. As the months passed, Harry had talked to the Dark Lord every day, telling him what he had learnt and who was teaching him. Riddle had kept the attacks and raids fairly small, building for the one last one at the end of the school year that he knew Dumbledore and the Order would be waiting for. Instead, he spent the time firming his spy base, building his army of followers and planning with the Boy-Who-Lived for the ultimate graduation speech.

Speaking of which. Harry seemed to have finished his current rant and was looking at him expectantly.

'Can we go now?' he asked.

'Aren't you forgetting something?' Tom's eyes showed his amusement.

Harry frowned. 'Oh yes.' He turned to the teachers, casually flicking his hand and dropping the silencing charm that had been placed on them. The group of almost a hundred guests was silent, waiting to see what would happen. Harry opened his mouth to speak but Dumbledore cut him off.

'What are you doing, Harry?' the headmaster said imploringly. 'You're parents would be so disappointed in you.'

It was quite the wrong thing to say. 'In me, old man?' Harry yelled incredulously. 'You drove me to this. If they would be disappointed in anyone it would be you. When will you learn you can't use people and throw them away until you need them again. You did it to Tom and you've done it to me. People aren't pawns.'

'But Harry, he killed your parents.'

Harry stiffened. 'And you killed me. The only difference is that my Mum and Dad got to spend eternity in heaven and I had to spend it here with you, cleaning up all of your messes and waiting until you needed your little tool again before you would let me out.'

'Harry, please, just listen.'

'Why should I?' Harry burst out.

'What?' Dumbledore looked startled.

'Why should I listen to you?'

The headmaster was speechless, he seemed unable to answer so McGonagall spoke up from his side. 'Because we care about you, Harry.'

Harry glanced at Riddle before snorting loudly. 'You care about me?' he scoffed. 'When did that start? When you left me on the Dursley's doorstep knowing what they were like? Or when you left me to take on Tom unaided at the age of eleven? And twelve for that matter. Or fourteen. Or what about when you sent me back to those muggles every summer, knowing what they did and how they thought? Where did all of this supposed care fit in with that? All you care about is your precious Order and that they win no matter what the personal costs to the individual. What's a few lives sacrificed for the greater good?Well, that's all well and good as long as you aren't one of the few.' Harry watched the headmaster pale. 'That's right, I heard you.' The challenge to deny the truth in the young man's words was very clear.

There was no answer, not that Harry expected any, so he just shook his head, crossing the room to pluck three wands from the hand of Lucius Malfoy who had retrieved them from a nearby Death Eater. The silver eyed man smiled and Harry smirked in reply. He tossed two to the waiting Slytherins in the front row before crossing to where the teachers were standing. He passed by the silent group, seeing the fear in their eyes, before stopping at the final member. He raised an eyebrow in question, idly twirling the wand between his fingers.

The potions master smiled. 'Harry.' He said softly, answering the question. If he had said Potter, it would have meant he wanted to stay at the school, that after all that had happened, he was still loyal to the light. Harry, meant he was ready to move forward, to continue what had started last summer and carried on under a cloak of secrecy throughout the year.

'Severus.' Harry smiled in return, handing the wand to the older man before moving to stand with Riddle.

'We are leaving now, Dumbledore.' Riddle hissed. 'We could kill you all and be done with it, but I think the thought of your saviour, your hero, turning from you, to me, not to mention the loss of one of your best spies will be quite punishment enough.' Riddle glanced down at Harry before adding. 'For now, anyway.'

Harry nodded and Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini stood up and moved to stand beside the young man as Severus Snape crossed the ten steps to place a hand on Harry's shoulder.

'Goodbye.' Harry said curtly. 'I really hope I don't see any of you again.' He finished quietly before turning away and heading towards the door.

'Harry, please.' Dumbledore pleaded. The appeal echoed by many in the room. Harry stopped and turned back, his green eyes alighting momentarily on each of his friends before finally coming to rest on the headmaster.

'I can't.' he said softly. 'Can't you see? This is who I am, what I am. This is what you made. You took a little boy who just wanted to be treated like a little boy, and thrust the fate of the world upon his shoulders. Not only that, you expected him to carry the burden on his own, in spite of your promises. You took away my childhood and expected me to fight for a way of life that I hadn't even lived yet. You told me it was for a better world, and yet my world, if anything, got worse.' Harry blinked several times, feeling the comforting weight of the hand on his shoulder squeezing gently. 'You gave me nothing to live for, or fight for. You took away my freedom and locked me away like a toy soldier, trained to the point of exhaustion, only to be let out when the time was right; when it was time to lay my life on the line. Well, that time has passed. I'm sorry. I want more, and you can't give it to me.'

'And he can?' Ron spat, visibly angry for several moments until he realised just whom he was pointing at. The Gryffindor paled and swiftly dropped his hand as Riddle smirked wickedly.

Harry glanced at Tom before speaking. 'Yes, he can.' He said quietly. 'And more importantly, he did. Without ever being asked. He knew what I needed without being told.' Harry looked back at the Dark Lord and Riddle returned the look with something akin to fondness; an expression that dropped jaws around the room.

'Is there nothing we can say to change your mind, Harry?' Hermione asked desperately.

Harry looked around the room at the shocked and saddened faces and knew once again he had failed. In trying to have a life of his own he had failed everyone else. As if knowing what he was thinking he heard a soft voice whisper, the warm breath ghosting over his neck.

'You are allowed a life too, Harry.' The hand squeezed again and Harry leant back slightly, the long sleeves of his robes covering his hand as he reached behind him and sought the others before clasping it possessively.

'No, everything has been said already. Goodbye.' He turned away and walked silently to the door. Riddle by his side. A Petrificus Totalis flew from Ron's wand towards him, Harry dispelling it with nothing more than a wave of his hand as he turned back one last time. Both Snape and Riddle had wands drawn the killing curse on their lips but Harry held out both hands and gently pushed their wands down.

He looked at his old friend and shook his head. 'Before sending anything like that again Ron, ask Dumbledore what I have been doing all year while you have been playing Quidditch and going to Hogsmeade and being a normal teenager. Make him tell you the truth and you will soon realise that it will take a lot more than that to stop me.'

Harry looked around the room at the faces of his classmates, his eyes suddenly flashing with anger. 'Anyone else want to have a go?' he said quietly. Whether the Boy-Who-Lived purposely added the flare of magic that rushed out of him causing the hair on the backs of everyone's necks to stand on end, or if it was just an overflow from the anger he was feeling, didn't seem to make any difference. Nearly every eye in the room looked away and Harry sighed. It was time to go. Tom clasped his elbow and as one the large group, which now included most of the Slytherin seventh years and their parents, left the hall and walked slowly down to the gates before apparating away with a huge crack.

Back up in the now half empty hall everyone turned to look at Dumbledore. Some scared, some upset and some angry. Answers were wanted and wanted now and the Headmaster was going to have to provide them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer – Isn't mine._

Be advised - There is very mild slash in this chapter.

**Chapter 2 – Will he ever come back?**

_He looked at his old friend and shook his head. 'Before sending anything like that again Ron, ask Dumbledore what I have been doing all year while you have been playing Quidditch and going to Hogsmeade and being a normal teenager. Make him tell you the truth and you will soon realise that it will take a lot more than that to stop me.' _

_Harry looked around the room at the faces of his classmates, his eyes suddenly flashing with anger. 'Anyone else want to have a go?' he said quietly. Whether the Boy-Who-Lived purposely added the flare of magic that rushed out of him causing the hair on the backs of everyone's necks to stand on end, or if it was just an overflow from the anger he was feeling, didn't seem to make any difference. Nearly every eye in the room looked away and Harry sighed. It was time to go. Tom clasped his elbow and as one the large group, which now included most of the Slytherin seventh years and their parents, left the hall and walked slowly down to the gates before apparating away with a huge crack._

_Back up in the now half empty hall everyone turned to look at Dumbledore. Some scared, some upset and some angry. Answers were wanted and wanted now and the Headmaster was going to have to provide them._

The mood was festive as the large group arrived back at Malfoy Manor; Harry though, was slightly subdued. As the elves laid out table after table of food, all the Death Eaters removed their masks and sat down, their families joining them. It was their version of the leaving feast.

'Harry?' Tom asked softly. His eyes concerned.

Harry glanced up at the Dark Lord. 'I'm sorry.' He said sincerely. 'I should be celebrating. I'm finally rid of the old coot and I'm home now with you.'

'But?' Tom knew there was a but. There usually was when it came to Harry.

'I can't help but think I let them down. They were all counting on me. I know, I know, they used me but I can't help it.'

Tom laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'I could kill Dumbledore for making you think this way.'

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Why didn't you?'

Tom glanced around them to note that only Severus Snape who was sitting beside Harry and Lucius Malfoy who was sitting beside him, could hear them. 'I thought it might upset you.' He said softly.

Harry looked so stunned that both Snape and Malfoy burst out laughing. 'Wait a minute. You didn't kill Dumbledore because you thought it might upset me?' he asked incredulously.

Riddle flapped a hand and sneered. 'There were other reasons too, child. You were just one of many.'

Harry took no insult at the term of affection and smirked. 'Riiight.' He drawled.

Tom raised an eyebrow. 'Are you sassing me?'

'Not at all.' Harry said innocently as only the Boy-Who-Lived could.

Snape and Malfoy quickly stifled their chuckles as Riddle turned his piercing red eyes on them. Others nearby seemed to sense the sudden dark mood Riddle seemed to be in and quickly quieted. It didn't take long for the entire room to be silent.

It was then that Riddle stood, lifting his glass. 'I would like to propose a toast.' He said formally, startling them all. 'To Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived is finally where he belongs. With us.' There was a great cheer that made Harry blush furiously much to Draco and Blaise's amusement. 'The wizarding world will be strong again. The future is bright and we shall prevail. The time is near when we shall crush the supposed light and emerge victorious.' Another cheer went up and this time Harry joined in. 'Enjoy the feast my faithful. You all did well tonight. Your restraint was noted and will not be forgotten.' Tom finished, lifting his glass and smiling as the Death Eaters all toasted Harry before sitting down. The Dark Lord had really mellowed since Harry had arrived.

'Are you alright, Harry? You look a bit flushed.' Tom snorted as he took in the young man's bright red face.

'You're as bad as Dumbledore. You both just love embarrassing me.' Harry grumbled, burying his face in his hands.

'Wash your mouth out, child. Besides, you're just so easy.'

Harry's head whipped up. Not at the insult but at the muggle saying.

Riddle, knowing exactly what the boy was thinking, just smirked and leaned towards him. 'Just because I hate muggles, Harry, doesn't mean I don't know them. I did grow up with them after all.'

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'I think the term growing up might be a bit ambitious.' He said dryly. That did it. The laughter Snape and Malfoy had been desperately trying to hold in exploded causing every head in the room to turn their way.

'You have three seconds.' Riddle growled. Harry face changed to an expression of mock terror as he shot out of his chair and practically flew down the hall, dodging the stunning spells Tom sent his way after the three seconds were up.

The guests knew exactly what was going on the moment Riddle stood and swept from the hall, his walk menacing but the small smile on his face explaining that it was all for show. Harry was the only one who could tease the Dark Lord. As his equal, it was his right and vice versa.

The heard a squeal of laughter and then nothing.

* * *

Tom Riddle walked swiftly through the halls and straight into the Library, knowing that was Harry's hiding place of choice. He saw the slight figure dart through two sets of shelves and quickly cast a notice-me-not and a silencing charm before hiding behind a tall bookcase. He picked up a book off the shelf and levitated it over towards the end of the bookcase and dropped it. Harry, thinking Riddle was over the far side of the room, darted out of his corner and shot across the room and straight into Riddle's arms.

'Oof.' Harry gasped as he ran into an unforgiving limb and then yelping loudly as the Dark Lord began tickling him mercilessly.

'Uncle.' Harry cried as he giggled helplessly.

'You're going soft, Potter.' Tom drawled.

Harry just laughed as he wiped the tears of mirth off his cheeks. 'Just reliving my childhood.' He said simply.

Tom snorted. 'Someone's childhood anyway.' He said wryly. 'I know for a fact it wasn't yours.'

Harry sighed, his good mood drying up slightly. 'Point.'

Tom looked at the young man who had become closer to him than any other before wrapping an arm around him. 'Cheer up Harry. We have Ministry's to conquer and worlds to rule.'

Harry raised an eyebrow, inwardly thinking the older wizard really was mad. 'You have such a way with words, Tom.' He snickered. Voldemort laughed, cuffing him on the back of the head before dragging him back towards the dining hall.

* * *

'Speak, now, Albus and don't leave anything out.' Molly Weasley's anger had reached boiling point. Hermione was crying on Ron's shoulder as most of the hall continued to look around them in stunned disbelief. Their world, as they knew it, was finished. Their saviour had deserted them and turned to the other side and together with the Dark Lord would make a force they were unable to reckon with.

Life was looking bleak indeed.

'Calm down everyone.' Albus said soothingly.

'Calm down.' McGonagall yelled incredulously, startling nearly everyone as she hardly ever raised her voice. 'Harry Potter has just walked out of Hogwarts arm in arm with the Dark Lord, taking the only inner circle spy we had with him and you're telling us to calm down. Do you even realise what this means?'

Albus held up his hands to quiet the shouting crowd. 'Do not fret, Harry will return.'

'You really are crazy.' Ron burst out. 'Harry won't be back. He hates you. He hates me. He hates us, all of us. The only way Harry will be back here will either be under a body bind or to kill you.'

The words silenced everybody again as the cold green eyes that had looked at them so calculatingly flashed before them once again.

Hermione sniffed and raised her head from Ron's shoulder. 'What did Harry mean? About what he was doing?' she asked quietly.

'Harry never told you?' Filius Flitwick asked curiously. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other before shaking their heads.

'Didn't you wonder were he was all those times over the last two years?' This came from Remus.

'Well, yes. But this was Harry. He was always doing things we couldn't know about. After a while we just stopped asking.' Ron explained.

'What exactly was he doing?' Hermione sniffed again.

'We were training him.' Albus replied. 'Filius taught him charms and shields, Kingsley taught him physical fighting, Severus taught him potions.'

'Who else?'

Albus glanced at Remus before speaking. 'Moody, Remus and I.' He said quietly.

'And just what did you three teach him?' Molly asked snidely. 'How to be an adult when you really want to be a child?' The sarcasm practically dripped off her words.

'No. We taught him to duel.' Albus snapped, his patience wearing thin. 'He needed to learn not only to defend himself. He was going to have to fight the Dark Lord.'

'And he's doing a lot of fighting with him now, isn't he.' McGonagall snapped back, several others joining in.

Albus had had enough. 'Silence.' He bellowed. 'Harry will be back, I assure you. He will think about what he's done and his guilt will eat at him until he does return.' The smug smile on the headmaster's face turned many stomachs. His piece said, Albus pushed through the still angry crowd and walked out of the hall.

'He's got to be kidding.' Ron whispered.

'No, he's not.' Neville piped up. 'He's conditioned Harry to think like that. It will take something very strong to stop Harry returning eventually, or someone.'

'You-Know-Who could stop him.' Ginny said.

Remus shook his head. 'No, Tom Riddle isn't that strong.'

Incredulous glances were exchanged around the room. 'Just how powerful is Harry?' Hermione asked nervously.

Remus looked at Flitwick, who nodded sagely. 'Unfortunately, Harry Potter makes You-Know-Who look like a first year.'

Deathly silence met that statement until finally Arthur Weasley spoke. 'You can't be serious, Remus. Harry can't possibly be that powerful.'

Remus sighed, rubbing his temple as a headache threatened to take hold. 'Put it this way, Arthur, the last time we duelled with Harry, it took him less than ten minutes to take us down. All six of us, including Albus. And there wasn't a mark on him.'

'Mother of Merlin.' Molly whispered as those in the hall began to have some idea of just how bad this turn of events was. If their life had looked bleak before, it looked positively desolate now.

* * *

Harry sighed. Staring out into the gathering darkness he mused idly at just how much the view from his window at Malfoy Manor reminded him of Hogwarts.

'You deserve a life too, Harry.' Severus Snape repeated what he had said earlier as he walked up behind the young man and wrapped his arms around him.

Harry sighed, leaning back into the warmth and comfort the older man provided. 'I know, but don't you feel the least bit guilty?' he said quietly.

'No.' Severus said bluntly 'And neither should you. You haven't done anything wrong, Harry. You don't owe them, or anyone else, anything. You do know that, don't you?'

Harry didn't answer right away. 'It is what I want. This, you, it is all I've ever wanted, but I can't help but feel it came at the expense of others.'

'And your childhood didn't. You gave up almost all of your life for those people and still they wanted more'

'This, what my life was, is, is not a path I would have chosen willingly.' Harry said softly.

'And yet it is the path you walk.' Severus clasped the young man's shoulders and turned him around. 'Harry, listen to me, the fates have been terribly unkind to you but that doesn't mean you have to live with their decisions. You are the master of your own future and you showed that the minute you took that Portkey last summer. Your presence here has saved many, many lives.'

'How?' Harry asked petulantly. 'I just condemned hundreds of people to a life full of sorrow.'

'And you just saved thousands.' Severus finished. 'The Dark Lord was not a nice man, Harry, and he will be the first to admit that, but ever since you came he has softened. He is much slower to anger and he thinks about things much more, his vision for the future is once again clear. Harry, you have tamed the serpent, and in doing so have probably saved hundreds of thousands of lives.'

Harry sighed, leaning forward and burying his head in the older wizard's robes. 'Why Sev?' he whispered. 'Why did I have to be the one?'

Severus gently pushed him away before tilting his chin and placing a soft kiss on Harry's lips. 'Because, my foolish Leo, you are the only one strong enough.'

* * *

'I can't believe it. I just can't believe it.' Ron mumbled.

The seventh year Gryffindors, Ginny, Colin and surprisingly Luna Lovegood, were sitting in a huddle around the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room.

The news of what had happened during the graduation ceremony had spread through the school like wildfire even though only the seventh years and their families had been present, and currently the other Gryffindors were watching them with looks of shock and disbelief.

'How can Harry have done this to us.' Hermione sniffed.

'He didn't do it to you.' Neville said quietly but firmly. 'He did it for himself.'

Ron sent the pudgy boy a dark glare. 'How can you say that?' he growled loudly. 'Harry just ran off with You-Know-Who. He betrayed us.'

'Don't you dare.' Neville hissed, leaping to his feet and startling almost all in the room who had barely ever seen him angry. 'We betrayed _him_ when we didn't stop them. Every time we left him here, looking longingly out the window while we all went to Hogsmeade. When he was exhausted and injured and we didn't care enough to ask how.' Neville's voice grew in volume. 'We all knew they were training him, in spite of what we would admit out loud. We all knew he was a weapon, but we wouldn't admit it because we needed to think he could solve all our problems for us just like he said. We needed to believe that Harry would save us so we ignored everything. Pretended that all was right with the world and in between all of that. Between all of the blind faith in Dumbledore and the others, WE LET HARRY GET SCREWED. WE ARE JUST AS RESPONSIBLE AS EVERYONE ELSE BECAUSE WE CHOSE NOT TO DO ANYTHING. WE BLOODY FAILED HIM BY OUR INACTION AND NOW THE ENTIRE WIZARDING WORLD WILL PAY FOR OUR MISTAKES.' He finished in a bellow, his face red and his chest heaving with exertion. The outburst had stunned the entire room into silence and for the second time that day several jaws hit the floor.

'Well said, Mr Longbottom.' Came their Head of House's weary voice from just inside the portrait.

Neville spun around, his eyes wide. 'P…professor.' He stammered. 'I…I'm sorry.'

McGonangall waved a hand dismissively in his direction.'Don't apologise, Mr Longbottom. Everything you said is true. I too should have said something before but, as they say, ignorance is bliss and we were all very happy being blissfully ignorant.' The elderly witch seemed to have aged decades since the morning.

'Do _you_ think he will ever come back, Professor?' Ginny asked quietly.

McGonagall seemed to ponder the question for a moment her eyes gazing at the assembled students around the room before landing back on Neville.

'Will he, Neville?' she asked softly. 'You seem to understand Harry better than anyone.'

'Hey.' Ron said indignantly.

The others ignored him. 'I doubt it.' Neville sighed. 'Something will stop him. Or someone.'

'But you heard Remus.' Dean spoke up. 'You-Know-Who isn't strong enough.'

'I never said he would be stopped from returning by force.' Neville said quietly. 'He may chose to stay for a reason.'

'Love.' Hermione whispered as comprehension suddenly dawned.

Neville smiled wanly. 'Yes.'

'But who the hell could Harry be in love with. I've never even seen him touch a girl since Chang.' Ron sniped. 'and I doubt he'd touch any of those Slytherin cows with a ten foot pole.'

Neville raised an eyebrow at him, at all of them who were nodding in agreement. 'Harry was right. None of you really knew him, did you?' he rolled his eyes.

'What do you mean?' both Ron and Hermione said in unison.

'Harry wouldn't have touched a girl. He's gay. He's in love with Professor Snape.'

* * *

'Good morning.' Harry said cheerfully as he joined Tom, Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Blaise and Pansy in the dining room. He smirked at Draco, grinned at Tom and dropped a kiss on Severus' cheek before sitting down and tucking into the fare spread out before him with gusto.

'Good morning, Harry.' Tom snorted.

'You're in a good mood today, Leo.' Blaise said easily.

'That's what comes from shagging Severus all night.' Draco added cheekily.

Harry, very used to Draco teasing him about that, simply raised an eyebrow and sent a tickling charm using only his finger in the other man's direction and continued calmly eating his breakfast with one hand.

'S…stop.' Draco pleaded as he practically fell off his chair. Blaise and Pansy were busy laughing at their friend and even Lucius looked amused at his son's predicament. Eventually Severus took pity and placed a hand over Harry's holding it tightly and breaking the spell's connection.

'Jealous Draco?' The potions master raised a sardonic eyebrow.

Draco's eyes widened his mirth forgotten. 'Eww, Sev, you're my godfather. That's just gross that is.' His nose screwed up in disgust.

Harry couldn't help but snort loudly as Severus rolled his eyes dramatically. 'I meant**of** me, you moronic dunderhead. How on earth did you graduate?' He wondered aloud.

'Pansy did all of his homework.' Harry offered.

'Hey.' Draco cried. 'It wasn't all of it.' Suddenly the Slytherin realised his father was at the end of the table. 'Oh bollocks.' He groaned, dropping his head to the table top with a thud.

Most of the table snickered and Severus glanced at Lucius who was across from him. 'Are you sure he's yours?' he said dryly.

'Severus, don't be horrible.' Narcissa scolded, reaching across the table and patting her son's hand. 'He didn't mean it darling.'

'Mother.' Draco whined, blushing brightly.

Everyone laughed again and the meal continued in this same light hearted manner. Eventually everyone was finished and Tom stood. 'I believe it is time to put some plans into action.' The tone was off hand but no one could miss the glint that shined in the red eyes.

Harry stood also and nodded. 'There is much to be done.' He said solemnly. The three Slytherins, remaining seated at Narcissa's signal, watched as Lucius and Severus also stood and what would, within months, become the strongest war council the wizarding world had ever seen, walked silently from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer – Isn't mine**_

**Chapter 3 – Greatest Victory**

_Eventually everyone was finished and Tom stood. 'I believe it is time to put some plans into action.' The tone was off hand but no one could miss the glint that shined in the red eyes._

_Harry stood also and nodded. 'There is much to be done.' He said solemnly. The three Slytherins, remaining seated at Narcissa's signal, as Lucius and Severus also stood. The three teenagers and Narcissa watched as, what would within months become the strongest war council the wizarding world had ever seen, walked silently from the room._

* * *

'Hogwarts first?' Tom asked as the four sat down in the library, anti-eavesdropping charms in place.

'The Ministry should be first.' Harry said bluntly.

Tom raised an eyebrow. 'But we need to get rid of Dumbledore.'

Harry shook his head. 'No, we don't. We need to take the Ministry down first.'

'Harry, I really don't think you are old enough.' Lucius began, stopping instantly as piercing green eyes pinned him to his chair.

'Don't even think of finishing that statement.' Harry growled.

'Why, Harry?' Severus cut in before Harry and Lucius could turn the small argument into a full blown duel, as both were want to do on the odd occasion.

Harry glanced at the older wizard, giving him a look that said he knew exactly what the potions master was doing. 'Dumbledore is finished, the Order is dead. Without their "Saviour" they have nothing.' The words were said with no small amount of derision.

'But what about the school? The Muggleborns? ' Tom asked curiously.

Harry shook his head. 'Murder and torture and fear will only prolong this war. We need peace. And to accomplish the goals we have set we need to do it legislatively and that requires full and absolute control of the Ministry.'

The three older men just stared at Harry in stunned disbelief.

'Did you swallow a dictionary?' Severus asked finally.

Harry snorted and thumped him with the cushion he was leaning on. 'Prat.'

'How long have you been planning this?' The question came from Lucius but Harry knew that Tom and Severus were thinking the same thing.

Harry shrugged. 'Since that night last summer. The one where we were talking about muggleborns and Hogwarts.'

'The one that ended up in an all out altercation between Lucius and yourself?' Severus snorted.

Harry glared at him. 'That's the one.' He snapped before his mouth twitched and he snickered softly. 'The changes we need to make cannot be done with fear and anarchy.'

'Want to bet.' Lucius muttered, starting slightly as Tom placed a hand on his arm.

'Go on, Harry.' He said encouragingly.

'If the changes are made that way, they won't last. Every time there is an uprising or a revolt they will fall apart. If we make them into law they are harder to change. Once we have control of the Ministry we can set the Wizingamot up so it would be almost impossible to change the legislation unless you have total control of it. That would only happen if someone overthrew us and if they were strong enough to do that then their world is not one I would want to live in anyway.'

For the second time in less than ten minutes Harry had stunned them once again. Tom looked at Severus. 'I thought you said he was an idiot.' He mock challenged.

The potions master smirked at Harry. 'It was a term of affection.' He said dryly. Harry rolled his eyes.

'I'm sure it was.' He grumbled. Severus took his hand and raised it to his lips, kissing it softly. Harry smiled as the black eyes sparkled back at him. A soft cough from Lucius brought them back and they both turned to see Tom grinning wickedly at Harry, his eyes alight and his hands clasped tightly in his lap.

Harry groaned. That look never ended well for him. 'What?'

If anything Tom's grin got wider.

'What?' Harry's tone was getting slightly higher as he looked nervously back at the other man. 'Don't just keep grinning at me like a moronic two year old. Spit it out before you asphyxiate on it or I'll remove the stupid thing myself.'

Lucius snorted. 'He's been spending far too much time with you, Severus.'

Snape just raised an eyebrow, never taking his eyes off the two wizards. Harry was getting increasingly uncomfortable as Tom continued eyeing him as if he had caught an especially tasty meal.

'Harry.' Tom said slowly, finally deciding to put the poor boy out of his misery. 'or should I say, Minister Potter.'

So much for **out** of his misery. It took Harry all of three seconds to work out the meaning of that statement and his response shocked the others. Calmly he stood up, disentangling his hand from Severus' before walking slowly from the room. The only sign of his current mood was the rather pronounced rise in the room's temperature and the sharp slam of the door after he had passed through.

* * *

Harry walked almost mechanically outside into the gardens, the few people he passed shifting away nervously at the palpable anger he was now displaying. He didn't speak to anyone, barely seeming to notice they were even there as he marched down to the lake beside the manor. His eyes flashed as he raised his hand, the anger he was internalising shooting down his arm and out into the water, causing it to froth and bubble. The entire lake was hissing and popping and continued to do so for more than ten minutes until Harry finally lowered his hand and sank gratefully onto a nearby bench.

The crowd that had gathered behind him watched as the water settled until just clouds of steam were rising off it. Harry was showing no sign he even knew they were there. Finally Draco stepped forward and came to sit beside the Boy-Who-Lived. He didn't say anything, didn't ask any questions, instead just placing an arm around Harry's shoulders and allowing the young man to lean his head on Draco's shoulder as a single tear dripped down his cheek.

'My Lord,' Severus said quietly. 'That was not prudent.'

Tom Riddle's eyes flashed in anger. 'Don't you think I know that now.' He hissed angrily and Severus' eyes widened as the Dark Lord drew his wand. He cringed, waiting for the expected Crucio but it never came, instead the man began pacing as he twisted the wand in his fingers. Severus exchanged an incredulous glanced with Lucius.

'Don't be so ridiculous, Severus.' Tom snapped. 'I can't curse you without Harry feeling it and I don't really want to be on the end of that anger right now.'

'No, you don't.' Lucius agreed looking out the window. Tom and Severus rushed over just as the lake began its boiling.

'Merlin.' Severus breathed at the entire lake seemed to come alive. They watched Harry standing motionless, eyes closed as his anger worked its way out.

'How on earth does he carry that much power around in tiny body?' Lucius wondered aloud.

Severus snorted. 'Luc, he's only an inch or two shorter than you.'

Malfoy puffed out his chest. 'He seems much smaller.'

'That's because he tries to make himself look smaller.' Tom said softly, never taking his eyes from the boy. 'Tries to make himself less of a target.'

'He can certainly be intimidating when he wants to.' Severus offered.

'Yes.' Tom agreed, tearing his eyes away from the now seated figure by the lake. 'He can. Excuse me.' Both Severus and Lucius watched curiously as the Dark Lord swept from the room, a look of anxiety on his face that neither man had ever seen before.

* * *

Draco felt the soft tap on his shoulder and glanced up, stiffening instantly as Tom raised an eyebrow.

'Draco, do you mind?' he asked quietly. Harry sat up turning away keeping his back to Tom as Draco quickly stood up and moved away.

Tom sat down and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'Please Harry.' He whispered. 'I'm really sorry, and you must know I mean it. I've never said that before. Evil Dark Lords don't apologise to anyone.'

Harry couldn't help but snort and finally turned back to face him. 'I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have overreacted.'

Tom noticed as Lucius and Severus finally made an appearance and began moving the other Death Eaters and those watching away from the lake. 'No you didn't. I shouldn't have said that. This isn't a chess game, Harry, and you aren't a pawn. I had no right deciding your future like that. I made promise to you last summer and in the heat of the moment I forgot it. You have the right to choose just what part, if any, you wish to play in this.'

Harry glanced down at his hands, nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt. 'It's okay. I just...I don't...'

'You don't want what, Harry?' Tom asked gently.

'I don't want to be special. I don't want to be singled out. I don't want everyone looking at me.'

Tom sighed taking the young man's hand in his own. 'But you are special Harry.'

Harry snorted. 'Only for something my mother did.'

'Yes, wretched woman.' Tom muttered causing Harry to laugh at the derision combined with amusement and sorrow evident in his tone. Tom had long ago made it up to Harry for what had happened to his parents. Harry had thought it almost karma that Tom had had to wander as a spirit for thirteen years for killing his parents. Apparently being thrown out of bodies, having the almost corporeal memory of yourself exploded and the whole rebirthing ritual had been excruciatingly painful and Harry felt after everything Tom had done for him last summer the Dark Lord's debt to Harry had been fulfilled. He may have taken James and Lily's lives but he gave Harry back his and that was more than anyone had done for him before.

'Harry.' Tom began again. 'Will you at least hear me out? Let me tell you what was running around in my head when I said what I did.'

Harry looked into the slightly pleading blue eyes and sighed. 'Alright.'

'Harry, we have many plans for the future, some of which, hell, most of which, as you so intelligently put it, need to be put into practice legislatively. To do that we need to control the Ministry as you also said. Now we can't do that without someone at the head.'

'I understand this, Tom.' Harry said softly. 'But why does it have to be me?'

Tom raised an eyebrow. 'It doesn't have to be Harry, but you are probably the only one who can do it. People trust you Harry.'

Harry laughed bitterly. 'Are you sure you were there yesterday. I'm about as trusted now as you are.'

Tom didn't say a word, instead pulling that morning's copy of the Daily Prohpet out of his robes and handing it over.

_HARRY POTTER BETRAYED BY US ALL_, the headline screamed in bold letters, a picture of a sad faced Harry at the graduation ceremony below it.

'Notice the by?' Tom said quietly.

'What?' Harry breathed. Tom placed an arm around the young man's shoulders.

'I've never said this to you, Harry, but both my greatest victory and my greatest mistake involve you and the night I gave you that scar. The mistake was trying to kill you in the first place but if I had not tried then we wouldn't be where we are today. You are also my victory, Harry. My greatest victory. Even now you have no idea what sort of fierce love and devotion you inspire in others. On both sides of this war.' Tom gestured to the newspaper that Harry was still holding. 'You have so many gifts, Harry, your unwavering strength, your loyalty, your sense of duty, your vision for a better future, a future that up until a year ago you were fighting desperately for, with no hope of living. Now you can live it Harry but to do that you need to change it. That strength and courage of yours is what will push our world into the future. Severus, Lucius and I will be with you every step of the way but can you see any one of us in that sort of public role. A spy, a death eater and the Dark Lord. Yes, very appropriate for meeting with dignitaries to discuss the education of children.' Harry snorted again and Tom did something that had all the people who were watching from the manor's windows gasping. He shifted off the stone bench and knelt in front of Harry, reaching up to cup his chin.

'Harry, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I just wanted you to have an opportunity to do something for this world. I know, I know, something other than what your mother did. You are our strongest man, our brightest mind, and our greatest hope. Together we can bring the past forward and join it with the future to make our world better. This is not about you being the Boy-Who-Lived or The Harry Potter. This is about just Harry. Don't let your gifts go to waste.'

Harry's eyes had never left the other man's and it was several moments before he could speak. 'You really want me to do this?' he questioned.

Tom shook his head. 'No. I want you to want to do it. I want you to use that brilliant vision of yours and look ahead to see how much you could accomplish both for yourself and for others. You don't have to decide right away. Think about it. Talk it over with your friends. We can find someone else if you wish. There is no pressure to perform here, Harry.'

Harry could see the sincerity written all over the other's face and nodded. 'I'll think about it.' He whispered.

Tom smiled and dropped his hand to squeeze the young man's shoulder as he stood. 'Thank you.'

Harry smiled and allowed the Dark Lord to pull him up off the bench and guide him back towards the manor. He could see Severus standing nervously with Lucius in the doorway and smirked at Tom.

'You must hate not being able to Crucio him anymore.' He said with a snicker.

Tom raised an eyebrow. 'How did you know?'

They had reached the doorway by that point and Harry gestured to his lover who was trying to look unperturbed and failing miserably.

'I know how he reacts, what he does and says, when someone says something or does something to me that doesn't go down very well. This is how he stands afterwards. After he has said or done something to the person in return I mean. Could have something to do with the fact that all three times this year it was during my _special_ training and all three times to the old fool.'

'Harry.' Severus growled.

Tom laughed as Harry leaned up and placed a kiss on the potions master's nose. 'Don't worry, Sev. I love that you stick up for me. You were one of the only ones at that blasted school that did.'

Severus face softened and he pulled Harry closer to him. 'I'll always stick up for you.' He whispered in Harry's ear causing the young man to shiver.

* * *

'I'm not happy with what you did, Mr Longbottom or you Miss Lovegood.' Albus Dumbledore said quietly from behind his desk. Neville and Luna stood silently on the other side of the desk. The normally twinkling blue eyes were cold as he took in the two students opposite him. 'What on earth possessed you to go outside the rules of the school and give information to the newspapers?'

'There is no school rule regarding talking to my father, Headmaster.' Luna said sharply, for once seemingly in complete control of all her faculties. 'There is no school rules about talking to the press either.'

'And I can't help it if my Gran chose to speak to the Daily Prophet after I spoke to her.' Neville shrugged.

'Do either of you realise what you have done?' Dumbledore snapped.

'Stopped you from ruining Harry's life even more.' Neville said bravely, swallowing as he felt Luna give his hand a squeeze.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed and he gave them both a glare of glacial proportions, something that neither student had ever seen. 'Mr Longbottom, you are no longer a student at this school, having graduated yesterday, I suggest you make arrangements to leave the school immediately and not bother waiting for the train in two days. Miss Lovegood, you are quite correct regarding the rules, I cannot expel you, however, I would suggest you too make yourself scarce. Now get out.'

Neville and Luna exchanged glances before walking swiftly from the room as Dumbledore sat back in his chair and contemplated the latest and most decidedly unwanted turn of events.

* * *

Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Narcissa Malfoy walked calmly into the Ministry building four days later. Harry had spent two of those days closeted in the Library as he thought about what Tom had said. He realised the older wizard was right. If Harry wanted to make his mark for more than being the Boy-Who-Lived this was one way he could do it. And at least this way he could help people as well. The added bonus of being able to get rid of Dumbledore and disbanding his ridiculous Order was also a governing factor in his decision. There was no way the old man was going to manipulate anyone else's life if Harry had anything to do with it.

The planning sessions had been long and arduous but eventually a plan had been finalised and today it was going to begin. There were phases of it that Harry wasn't all that comfortable with but he knew it had to be done.

The looks of absolute shock on the faces of those in the Ministry had all four of them smirking inwardly. They all knew Harry had walked out of Hogwarts arm in arm with Lord Voldemort almost a week previous and why, and every single one was trying to work out just what they were doing there.

The walked up to the reception and handed in their wands, receiving the slip of parchment in return. The receptionist looked surprised as Harry gave his name and requested to see the Minister.

Nervously she glanced at them before scurrying out through another door leaving them standing in the atrium with the dozens of staring wizards. None looked to approach them. The combination of Draco's glare and Narcissa, haughty expression keeping most at bay as Harry stood silently several feet from them, leaning casually against the wall going over just what he was going to say to the Minister.

Finally the witch returned looking almost hesitantly at Narcissa and the others before addressing Harry. 'The Minister will see you Mr Potter, but only you.'

'Draco will be coming with us.' He said softly but firmly and the witch just nodded. Not willing to say no at the look on Harry's face.

Harry and Draco followed the witch through many corridors before finally meeting up with two Aurors who would escort them the rest of the way. Eventually they came to Fudge's office and the Aurors led them in, Draco moving to stand just beside the door.

Harry smiled at Fudge, knowing the man wanted to say something about Draco, before turning back to the Aurors. 'I'm sure you both have something you should be doing.' He suggested quietly.

Fudge watched open mouthed as the two Aurors suddenly realised they had somewhere else to be and left the room, closing the door behind them. Harry tossed a locking charm at it before casting extra silencing and anti eavesdropping charms on the room and transfiguring the hard visitors chair into something much more comfortable and sitting down. It was a definitive display of wandless magic that left the Minister gaping. Harry just smirked and waited for the man to speak, knowing without looking at Draco would also be struggling to hide his mirth.

'M...Mr Potter.' Fudge stammered finally. 'What can I do for you?'

Harry grinned. 'That's a good question Fudge. I have a proposal for you.' He said lightly.

Fudge's eyes widened.

'Yes, I want you to employ me as your Deputy Minister.' Harry went on deciding to launch straight into it.

'What?'

'Your Deputy Minister. I have many plans for our world and they can't be accomplished except as Minister.'

Fudge snorted, showing the first sign of balls Harry had seen. 'And you think I will accomplish them for you.'

Harry grinned wickedly, leaving Fudge thinking he must have seriously missed something. 'Oh no, I will do that.'

'But if I'm Minister...' Fudge trailed off as it finally dawned on him.

'Very good Cornelius. I see you managed to wrap your feeble excuse of a brain around exactly what is going on here.' Harry drawled. 'This is a coup. It will happen one way or another. The question will be, do you want to live through it or not?'

'B...but how?' Fudge stuttered. 'No one is going to believe I have hired a seventeen year old as my deputy.'

Harry's eyes narrowed. 'Tell them it is a peace offering to try and sway me away from Lord Voldemort. Tell them you think I deserve the position after all that has gone on. Tell them you are training me as your successor. I don't really care but you will hire me.'

Fudge still looked at him in disbelief and Harry rolled his eyes and began speaking as if to a three year old. 'Times have changed and the wizarding world needs to change too. You will employ me as your Deputy and then in exactly two weeks you will retire and fade out of public life.'

'And if I don't?' the Minister asked haughtily. There were those stones again.

Harry's face morphed into a frighteningly cold expression. 'Then you will die.' He said, his voice dangerously low.

'B...b..but.'

'There are no buts, Minister. This is non negotiable. You either do as you are told or you will die. Your time here is finished. Do not make this any harder on yourself than it is.' Harry lifted his hand causing the letter opener on the Minister's desk to stand upright and begin spinning; without taking his eyes off the older wizard. 'Do you understand?'

The Minister opened and closed his mouth several times and Harry saw him battling internally. Without batting an eyelash he flicked his index finger, sending the letter opener flying off the desk, whistling past Fudge's head and across the room where it buried itself hilt deep in the wall. 'Do you understand?' He asked again.

Fudge swallowed and nodded. 'I will have a press release drafted immediately.' He said hoarsely.

'Don't bother.' Draco said, startling Fudge who seemed to have forgotten he was there. The Slytherin pulled a scroll out of his pocket and walked forward to place it on the Minister's desk. 'We have prepared one for you already.'

Harry stood, returning the chair to its previous state before leaning on the edge of the desk, his fiery green eyes doing more to scare the Minister than Fudge would ever admit. 'Remember Minister. This is not open to discussion. There will be no last minute saviours stepping back in. We know where you live. We know where you work. And no one, and I do mean no one, can save you if you decide to take me on. Do you understand?'

Fudge nodded mutely and Harry dropped the silencing and locking charms.

'I shall see you tomorrow. We have much to discuss.' The two teenage wizards swept from the room leaving Cornelius Fudge wondering just what he was going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer – Isn't mine._

**Chapter 4 – Insults and Flattery**

'_There are no buts, Minister. This is non negotiable. You either do as you are told or you will die. Your time here is finished. Do not make this any harder on yoru than it is.' Harry lifted his hand causing the letter opener on the Minister's desk to stand upright and begin spinning. All of this without taking his eyes off the older wizard. 'Do you understand?'_

_The Minister opened and closed his mouth several times and Harry saw him battling internally. Without batting an eyelash he flicked his index finger, sending the letter opener flying off the desk, whistling past Fudge's head and across the room where it buried itself hilt deep in the wall. 'Do you understand?' He asked again._

_Fudge swallowed and nodded. 'I will have a press release drafted immediately.' He said hoarsely._

'_Don't bother.' Draco said, startling Fudge who seemed to have forgotten he was there. The Slytherin pulled a scroll out of his pocket and walked forward to place it on the Minister's desk. 'We have prepared one for you already.'_

_Harry stood, returning the chair to its previous state before leaning on the edge of the desk, his fiery green eyes doing more to scare the Minister than Fudge would ever admit. 'Remember Minister. This is not open to discussion, there will be no last minute saviours stepping back in. We know where you live, we know where you work, and no one, no one, can save you if you decide to take me on. Do you understand?'_

_Fudge nodded mutely and Harry dropped the silencing and locking charms._

'_I shall see you tomorrow. We have much to discuss.' The two teenage wizards swept from the room leaving Cornelius Fudge wondering just what he was going to do._

* * *

Narcissa and Blaise took one look at Harry's face and knew not to say a word. As one the powerful group swept from the Ministry leaving people wondering just why they had been there in the first place.

They walked swiftly down the steps and once outside the wards, apparated away with a crack. The moment they landed Draco burst out laughing. Severus, who had been waiting impatiently for them to return, looking at his godson in confusion.

'What happened?' The potions master asked but no one answered him.

'Oh Merlin, Harry. That was incredible.' Draco chuckled. Harry raised an eyebrow but his face remained impassive making Severus even more concerned.

'Oh come on.' Draco insisted. 'You were brilliant.'

Harry didn't reply, instead looked around at the group. 'I have work to do.' He said softly and began to walk away. The others exchanges quizzical glances and Severus quickly hurried after him, catching up only yards away. He grasped Harry's arm and turned the young man around.

'Harry, stop. What is it?'

Harry looked up into the black eyes and sighed heavily. 'It's nothing, Sev.' He whispered disentangling himself and walking away once more.

Severus looked after him for several moments before moving back to the others and clapping a hand on Draco's shoulder. 'Pensieve now.' He hissed. 'I want to see exactly what happened.' And with that they followed after Harry and into the Manor.

An hour later Severus had some inkling of what might be wrong with the young man he loved more than any other.

'I still don't understand.' Draco mumbled.

'Look at his eyes, Draco.' Blaise snapped, gesturing to the projected picture of Harry threatening the Minister of Magic. You could see the resolve burning brightly in his green eyes but behind that, if you looked closely enough, you could also see hatred. Not of Fudge, but of himself. While Harry would do whatever it took to reach his goals, it didn't mean he had to like it.

Severus stood. 'Thank you, Draco. You can return your memories now.' He said brusquely before stalking from the room.

* * *

He found the young man where he normally did. In the Library. And watched for several minutes as Harry seemed to stare right through the page of the book he was supposedly reading. After two years of close contact with Harry he could always tell when the boy was stewing. He had also learnt over those two years to try and find out himself what was wrong before comforting the boy because even the threat of the killing curse wouldn't pry the reasons from Harry's mouth if Severus didn't know the right questions to ask.

'Harry?' he said finally walking slowly over to sit beside the young man and laying gentle hand on his arm.

'Hey.' Harry said tiredly.

Severus began with the usual question. 'How are you?'

And Harry responded with his usual answer. 'I'm fine.' before standing and moving to the window. Severus watched as the boy's outward demeanour folded in on itself. His legs tight together, his arms clasped tightly around his waist, his shoulders hunched and his back to Severus, who at moment constituted of the outside world.

The potions master watched this in concern. This Harry was not what they needed right now. This Harry was not what Harry needed right now. Silently he stood and moved to stand behind the Boy-Who-Lived.

'Harry.' He whispered. Harry turned and stared up at him. The green eyes looking lost. 'Harry, do you feel what you did was wrong?' he asked carefully.

'Yes.' Harry said quickly. 'No…. I…I don't know.' He finished softly.

Severus moved forward and gently untangled Harry's arms from around his waist and replacing them with his own. 'Harry, what you did was right. Fudge has to go. Our world was not safe and never will be until change is made. Fudge cannot make those changes. Will not make them.'

'But still, to threaten his life.' Harry sighed.

'Are you upset because you threatened his life or because you know if he doesn't comply you will actually carry out that threat?' Severus knew he had hit the jackpot when Harry's eyes widened and he sagged in his arms.

'Sev.' Harry whispered.

He didn't elaborate and Severus decided to voice his final point. 'Or maybe it is because you know that when you carry it out you will be able to do it without even flinching.'

'Oh god.' Harry breathed, ducking his head and burying it in the older man robes. 'I meant it.' Harry mumbled. 'I told him that nothing, **nothing**, would be able to save him if he took me on and I meant it. I've turned into Dumbledore. All for the greater good and that other nonsense.'

Severus gasped and removed his arms, clasping Harry's upper arms tightly and staring deep into his eyes. 'You are nothing like that old fool. You have given Fudge a choice. You never had a choice.' He said fervently. 'Fudge is not a pawn. He can choose to move aside. You are nothing like Albus Dumbledore.' He said again and Harry could tell he meant every word. His green eyes begged the older man to understand.

'Don't let me go, Sev, please.' He pleaded.

Severus knew exactly what he meant. With the amount of power Harry wielded on an almost daily basis it would be very easy for him to be twisted by it. That outcome was something that lurked at the back of Harry's mind. An outcome that scared him quite considerably. And had done for some time.

Severus pulled him closer and hugged him tightly. 'I won't Harry, I promise.' He whispered and Harry held on as if his life depended on it.

* * *

That night, after dinner, Tom asked to speak with Harry and the two retired to the Library for their usual chat as they played chess.

'You did well today, Harry?' Tom said quietly.

Harry glanced up. 'Thank you.'

Tom moved his bishop before speaking once again. 'You didn't like it though.' Even though the tone was questionable the statement itself wasn't.

'No.' Harry said before dropping his eyes once again.

'Why not?'

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes before grabbing the pillow next to him and burying his face in it. 'Tom, Sev has already psychoanalysed me and he's better at it then you, so please just stop and let me enjoy our game.'

Tom smirked although Harry couldn't see it through the pillow. 'So Severus is better than me then.'

Harry groaned again raising his head. 'Yes, at one thing Tom, Severus is better than you.'

'Are you sure it's only one?' Tom drawled lazily. The question was loaded with innuendo.

'Oh for goodness sake what are you going on about….' Harry trailed off abruptly, his face turning a very unattractive shade of red before glaring icily at the Dark Lord as he realised what the other man was doing. Tom really didn't want to pry, he wanted to take Harry's mind off what had been troubling him. It was what the man had done since last summer and it was something he was very good at.

'Prat.' Harry mumbled before sinking back in his seat and sighing.

Tom laughed and Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

'So,' Tom said lightly as he two one of Harry's castles. 'What now?'

'Tomorrow Fudge announces me as his new deputy and in two weeks he will step down, hopefully.' Harry added.

'He will Harry, do not worry.'

'How can you be so sure?'

Tom smirked. 'Because if I know anything about Cornelius Fudge it's that he has no tolerance for pain. He will realise his time has passed and he will step down. I would lay money on it.'

'Gracefully?'

'Ha! So you are an optimist.' Tom laughed. 'Fudge wouldn't have a graceful bone in his body. He will step down Harry. But you will have to be prepared to follow through with your ultimatum. And it must be made very clear to him that you are.'

Harry nodded solemnly. 'I am.'

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Avery swept in and knelt at the Dark Lord's feet.

'I'm sorry to bother you, My Lord but Nott has returned and the news is not good.' Avery cringed as if waiting for the inevitable. Riddle's eyes narrowed and he pulled his wand.

'Arm.' He said succinctly.

It took Avery a few moments to process what Riddle had just said and he quickly raised his arm and allowed the Dark Lord to place his wand against the mark.

'Morsmorde.'

Harry watched as Avery grimaced slightly before dropping his arm.

'Five minutes.' Riddle snapped before leaving the room.

Harry watched as Avery slumped to the floor and smirked inwardly. Riddle may have softened but he still metered out punishment like no other for failure. Almost silently he stood and glared down at the man.

'Avery.' He whispered sibilantly and the wizard's head snapped up in fear. 'You're at four minutes and counting. I would get moving if I were you.'

Avery stammered an apology and scuttled from the room. Harry snorted and swept after the man.

* * *

He met up with Severus, Draco and Lucius outside the meeting room and accepted the soft kiss the potions master placed on his cheek before sweeping into the fully packed room and stalking through to stand beside the Dark Lord.

Riddle finally stood as the large oak doors closed behind the last members and surveyed the almost two hundred members gathered.

'Nott.' He hissed and a tall but wide figure pushed through the front row to drop at Riddle's feet.

'M...my Lord.' He stammered.

'Tell me.'

'It is not good news, Master.' Nott began before instantly screaming as the Dark Lord flung a Crucio at him. Riddle held it for several minutes before lifting it. Nott lay panting heavily on the floor and Riddle bent down.

'Do not tell me that you have bad news. I do not need to be forewarned of your failures. I can quite capably imagine them on my own.' Riddle said in a deadly whisper. 'Now, get up.'

Harry glanced around the room as Nott staggered to his feet and proceeded to stammer out his story regarding Dumbledore's moves within the Wizingamot earlier that evening and Nott's failure to forestall all but one of his changes which was voted on after Dumbledore had left. He listened with one ear as he looked through the ranks, not really seeing but missing nothing. There, around the back portion of the hall, just behind the inner circle, an aura that was wrong.

Harry took several slow paces back until he was in the shadows before moving off the stage and into the riveted crowd. Even though all eyes were on the Dark Lord, Harry's commanding presence made others move automatically out of his way. He made his way slowly right the way around the room and up behind a dark robed figure. He watched as the figure pulled out his wand and levelled it between the two people in front of him and directly at the Dark Lord's back.

Harry couldn't believe Fudge would be this stupid. To send someone on what must surely be a suicide mission. And this one was stupid, he couldn't even sense Harry behind him, even with the powerful anger that was radiating off the young man.

Harry grabbed the back of the man's neck with a vise like grip. 'Don't even think about it.' He hissed, reaching around to grab the wand from the man's hand before shoving him through the row of people and into the clear area in the middle of the room, pushing the man to the floor before handing Tom the wand he confiscated. Nott moved away and a soft murmur moved throughout the room at the turn of events.

'Who are you?' Harry snarled, his robe flaring around him as he stalked around the prone figure on the floor.

The robed figure lifted his hands and pulled off his white mask as he lowered the cowl of his cloak. Harry's anger was complete as he saw the red hair and the power roiling through the room left its occupants breathless. Riddle smiled as he sat back in his chair and watched the young man deal with the impostor.

'Weasley.' Harry hissed and Percy Weasley cowered. 'Fudge sent you.' It was not a question but Percy nodded anyway. Harry tossed a suffocating hex as he turned to Tom, a silent conversation passing between them as the Minister's aide gasped for breath on the floor.

Harry lifted the hex and leant down until he could look the other man in the eye. 'It's you're lucky day, Weasley.' He snarled. 'You actually get to walk out of here, and do you know why?'

'N..n...no.' Percy stammered.

Harry stood up and grinned maliciously. 'Because I want you to give Fudge a message. Are you listening?'

'Y...y...yes.'

'Tell him I warned him, and that if he isn't at that press conference at nine o'clock tomorrow morning he had better be running. And running fast. Do you understand?'

'Y..yes.' Percy stammered again. His blue eyes were wide with fear and it was obvious he was terrified of this new Harry Potter.

'Good, now go.' Percy glanced behind him at the now visible doors and stood slowly, moving to walk towards them as if expecting to be cursed at any moment. Riddle had no wish to disappoint him

'Weasley.' He called out and Percy spun around just as Tom hit him with the Cruciatus and Harry turned and returned to his chair by the Dark Lord.

'Enough.' Harry hissed quietly and the curse was lifted. He waited until the man had staggered to his feet. 'Do not forget what I have said.' He told him darkly before allowing him to leave.

The room was silent for several minutes before Riddle finally spoke. 'That will be all.'

Harry waited until just their closest friends were left before slumping wearily into his seat, his eyes closed and his hand reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose to try and contain the pounding in his head. Anger had always had a negative effect on him and with the added power he now had it was difficult to contain at the best of times let alone when he was riled up as two unfortunate Death Eaters had found out last summer.

Suddenly he felt talented fingers gently massaging his temples and he opened his eyes and turned slightly to see a softly smiling potions master looking down at him. Harry just grimaced back, his eyes conveying his thanks before he closed them once again.

The others waited as Severus continued to work, knowing Harry would be almost incapable of coherent thought until the pain was relieved.

Eventually Severus lowered his hands and handed Harry a vial of potion which he swallowed dutifully.

'You could have scanned it first.' Severus scolded. 'There could have been anything in that.'

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Are you trying to poison me now, Sev?' he asked curiously, ignoring when not only Blaise and Draco snorted wildly but even Tom and Lucius had to hide their mouths behind their hands.

'No.' Severus gave an exasperated sigh. 'I just want you to start being more careful, more aware.'

'Oh, I'm aware, don't worry.' Harry's eyes narrowed and he cast a dark glanced at the doors as if picturing Percy Weasley disappearing through them.

'There will be more to come, Harry. Dumbledore will send someone after you.'

'Oh, Weasley wasn't after me.' Harry said simply. 'Fudge isn't that stupid. He was after Tom. Sorry, old chap.' He added, smirking at the Dark Lord.

Riddle, for his part, looked miffed. 'I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted.'

'What, that he would send someone after you? Or that it would be a Weasley?' Harry snorted.

'Exactly.' Tom scowled.

Harry laughed and the tension that had permeated the room since Nott had been called forward finally eased.

'You should get to bed, Harry.' Riddle said firmly. 'You have a rather important meeting in the morning.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Yes Father.' He drawled but stood obligingly and took Severus' hand before bidding everyone goodnight and tugging the older man from the room.

* * *

Harry, Draco and Lucius Malfoy and Avery Nott together with over half the members of the Wizingamot stood to one side of the large podium set up outside on the steps of the Ministry office. Reporters from all over the world stood arrayed before them, all alerted to the fact that the Minister was making a major announcement this morning.

Precisely at nine o'clock Fudge swept haughtily from the atrium of the building, Percy at his heels like the faithful lapdog he was. Fudge gave Harry a calculating look which Harry returned together with a raised eyebrow and Fudge turned quickly back to face the reporters.

'Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you all for coming on such short notice.' Fudge began as photographers snapped their pictures and reporters started scribbling furiously. 'As I'm sure you will all remember eight months ago Amos Diggory retired from his position as Deputy Minister and was never replaced. I am proud to announce that I have chosen his successor and it has been ratified by over half the Wizingamot as is required by law.' Fudge took a deep breath as several eyes flicked between Harry, Draco and Lucius the only three people who were not members of the Wizingamot.

'The man chosen is of tender years but has accomplished much in his young life and his vision will help move our world into the twentieth century. He is strong and powerful and a born leader and he will be of great help to me as I move through these late stages of my political career.'

Harry and Lucius exchanged a small smile as the crowd broke out in whispers. It seemed the Minister had taken the threat as he should have and was laying the groundwork as quickly and firmly as he could.

'Ladies and gentlemen, your new Deputy Minister, Mr Harry Potter.' Fudge smiled brightly as Harry stepped forward and they shook hands, only Harry was close enough, however, to see the fear behind the facade.

'Good morning, Cornelius.' Harry said politely, trying to put the man at ease. They did have to work together for two weeks after all. 'I trust you got my message.' Harry kept smiling and shaking Fudge's hand as the photographer's snapped picture after picture. Fudge swallowed and nodded, his smile also never moving from his face, proving to Harry that the man was indeed a consummate actor.

They turned back to the crowd and Fudge nodded to a reporter in the front row. 'A question, Minister?' the young witch asked politely. Fudge nodded again and the witch turned to Harry.

'Mr Potter, are you aligned with You-Know-Who?' she said bluntly.

Fudge moved to protest but Harry placed a hand on his arm, stopping him instantly. 'Miss Caldfoot, I believe?' he said charmingly and the witch blushed. 'I am aligned, as you so nicely put it, with a better future for our world. That Lord Voldemort may agree with me on several matters does not have any effect on my abilities to help you all. There are many things that need to be fixed and together we can do it. For too many years we have become complacent and it is our children that will pay for our indolence. We are at threat of exposure now more than ever but the wizarding world will be both strong and safe once again, I swear it.' It was in impassioned speech that left the crowd in stunned silence and Fudge took the opportunity to end the press conference and herd Harry back into the Ministry building.

* * *

Two hours later Harry had been shown around the building and had sat down for tea. He and Fudge began discussing the set up of the Wizingamot and other branches of the Ministry when Dumbledore burst into the office ranting like a mad man. It startled both Percy and Draco who had been having a glaring match the entire time and they both quickly snapped to attention.

'Cornelius, what on earth is this nonsense.' Dumbledore ranted the minute he stepped through the door.

'I'm sorry, Minister Fudge, but he insisted.' A very harassed witch followed the headmaster of Hogwarts into the room.

'It's alright, Tabitha.' The Minister waved her off with a hand and she sighed gratefully and closed the door behind her.

'What is this nonsense I hear that you have made Harry Potter your Deputy Minister?' Albus snapped.

'Good morning to you too, Albus.' Harry couldn't help but interrupt, startling the headmaster who hadn't even seemed to notice him sitting calmly in the chair by the fire.

'Harry? What is this all about?' Albus turned his questions on the young man. 'Deputy Minister? I thought you didn't like the spotlight.'

Harry frowned. 'No, I just didn't like where it was pointed.' He said bluntly.

'But what do you hope to accomplish?'

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly as he felt the subtle push against his Occlumency shields. He gave no outwards sign but the mental shove he gave the interfering busy body would be one the headmaster would remember for quite some time, and with no small amount of pain either.

'More than you could ever dream of.' Harry said quietly.

Dumbledore gave up on the young man and turned back to Fudge. 'This can't be legal Cornelius.' He insisted.

'It only takes half the Wizingamot to approve the appointment, Dumbledore.' Fudge said imperiously.

'But I wasn't even present.'

Fudge smirked. 'Yes, well, it you hadn't thrown your little temper tantrum and stormed back to Hogwarts in a huff then you would have been, wouldn't you?'

Dumbledore was getting angrier by the minute and Harry finally spoke. 'You've lost, Albus.' He said softly. 'Better to take this one on the chin and remember to try harder to control your temper next time. I mean, we would hate for you to be, out of the loop, as they say.' Harry said all this in an even, passive tone, a gentle expression on his face and both hand folded neatly in his lap.

It was too much for the Headmaster.

'Don't even think about it.' Harry's voice had dropped several degrees as had the temperature in the room as everyone but Harry shivered. 'You keep that second wand exactly where it is before you find it confiscated.' Harry said icily.

Dumbledore moved his hand from his pocket and gave Harry a stern look. Harry just responded to it with a raised eyebrow and a cutting comment.

'That may have worked on me at twelve, Professor, but I actually respected you then. Now, however, you just look like a bitter old man who is peeved he hasn't got his way. I think it's time you left.'

Albus glanced at Fudge, who gestured gaily to the door, and realised that a tactical retreat may just be in order. 'This isn't over, Harry. There is still much we have to discuss.'

Harry gave a sharp bark of laughter. 'Oh, I can assure you it isn't over, but we certainly won't be talking. Goodbye.' He added curtly, turning in his chair so he was facing the fireplace.

Dumbledore just stared at him incredulously before muttering to himself as he left the room. Harry waited several moments after he heard the door close before turning back to the Minister. 'You were saying, Cornelius?' he asked calmly.

Fudge looked between the door and Harry several times before speaking. 'I don't like how you've gone about this Harry.' He said honestly. 'But you certainly know just how to put Albus Dumbledore in his place, and for that, I take my hat off to you.'

Harry didn't say anything, instead just giving the Minister a sly smile as he lifted his tea cup.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – Isn't mine

**Chapter 5 – Containment and Release**

_Dumbledore was getting angrier by the minute and Harry finally spoke. 'You've lost, Albus.' He said softly. 'Better to take this one on the chin and remember to try harder to control your temper next time. I mean, we would hate for you to be, out of the loop, as they say.' Harry said all this in an even, passive tone, a gentle expression on his face and both hands folded neatly in his lap._

_It was too much for the Headmaster._

'_Don't even think about it.' Harry's voice had dropped several degrees as had the temperature in the room as everyone but Harry shivered. 'You keep that second wand exactly where it is before you find it confiscated.' Harry said icily._

_Dumbledore moved his hand from his pocket and gave Harry a stern look. Harry just responded to it with a raised eyebrow and a cutting comment._

'_That may have worked on me at twelve, Professor, but I actually respected you then. Now, however, you just look like a bitter old man who is peeved he hasn't got his way. I think it's time you left.'_

_Albus glanced at Fudge, who gestured gaily to the door, and realised that a tactical retreat may just be in order. _

'_This isn't over, Harry. There is still much we have to discuss.'_

_Harry gave a sharp bark of laughter. 'Oh, I can assure you it isn't over, but we certainly won't be talking. Goodbye.' He added curtly, turning in his chair so he was facing the fireplace._

_Dumbledore just stared at him incredulously before muttering to himself as he left the room. _

_Harry waited several moments after he heard the door close before turning back to the Minister. 'You were saying, Cornelius?' he asked calmly._

_Fudge looked between the door and Harry several times before speaking. 'I don't like how you've gone about this Harry.' He said honestly. 'But you certainly know just how to put Albus Dumbledore in his place, and for that, I take my hat off to you.'_

_Harry didn't say anything, instead just giving the Minister a sly smile as he lifted his tea cup._

That first day was rather unproductive in Harry's opinion but he realised that he really couldn't do all that much until Fudge was gone. Instead he spent time both in the Ministry and walking around Diagon Alley talking to people, finding out what they wanted and subtly sounding them out about the best way to implement the plans he already had.

He continued this for the entire week, travelling to different wizarding towns and meeting people. It was like an American presidential campaign, and it worked. Day after day the papers reported where Harry had been and what he had been doing. Harry told them of some of the more tame plans he had and they were lauded far and wide. Harry was highly touted as the next Minister as soon as Fudge retired, little did they know, and his vision for their world was acclaimed as fair and far reaching.

The small bits of propaganda that Dumbledore managed to get published about Harry being the next Dark Lord were overwhelmed by the sheer amount of press praising him as the most visionary leader the wizarding world had seen since Invicticas Crowel in 1492.

Draco, Blaise and Pansy travelled with him, Severus waiting patiently at home. It wouldn't have done to have had a highly remembered Death Eater/Spy seen with him at this crucial stage. Once he was Minister and accepted by the people in that position then it didn't matter.

Everything was going well, too well in Harry's opinion.

And then it happened.

Harry was kidnapped.

By the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

Harry had been down in Longdour, the large wizarding town near Penzance. He had just finished a speech at the local hall and was walking back with the others towards the pub for some lunch when he was hit with about twenty stunning spells. Draco and Blaise tried to grab him before he hit the ground but they too were stunned. And before any of the onlookers could go to his aid, two of the twenty odd cloaked figures grabbed him and the disappeared with a pop.

* * *

'Severus. SEVERUS!' Draco was pounding at the door to the lab as Blaise tried to comfort a panicking Pansy.

Severus threw open the door, his usual scowl morphing into concern at the sight of the three distraught teenagers. 'Merlin, Draco, what happened? Where's Harry?'

'They took him.' Draco cried. 'They stunned him and they stunned us and they took him. Twenty odd people stunned him, Severus. How the hell can he survive that?' Draco was still babbling and Severus grabbed him and hugged him tightly all the while his mind was racing. What would they do to him? They couldn't possibly think Harry would return to them that easily could they?

'I have to see the Dark Lord.' Severus said urgently. 'Draco, come with me. Blaise, take Pansy back to her rooms and give her a calming potion.

'You'll get him back won't you?' Pansy asked tearfully.

Snape nodded solemnly before propelling Draco rapidly down the hallways to the study where he would find Tom Riddle. He knew Tom would be angry, and all he could say was that he wouldn't want to be Albus Dumbledore when Lord Voldemort finally caught up with him.

* * *

Harry distantly heard soft voices murmuring as he struggled to make his brain function. His head felt like he'd been run over by a herd of rampaging hippogriffs and he tried desperately to work out where he was, eventually resorting to reading the auras in the room. He got through about half over them before all the glass in the room exploded with accidental magic and Harry shot up in the bed.

Or he tried too, but considering he was magically bound so that he could barely move even a little finger, it was impossible. Instead he let out a primal yell as his body rebelled against the bindings. His angry green eyes searched the room, finding a set of aged blue eyes and piercing through them. Dumbledore staggered back as Harry glared at him, the boy not even saying the incantation before again using accidental magic to rip through the walls in his mind.

'LET ME GO.' Harry screamed and Dumbledore groaned, tearing his eyes from the figure in the bed and staggering over to the sideboard, tapping his wand against a crystal.

Suddenly Harry found himself slammed back into his own mind at the speed of sound and the pain left him reeling. His eyes filled with tears and he felt his stomach rush to his throat. He waited until it subsided before opening his eyes again.

'Please, just let me go.' He pleaded softly.

Dumbledore raised his wand and the bindings of the bed dropped to the floor. Harry was on his feet instantly but something was wrong. His magic was contained, he couldn't use it. Not intentionally anyway. He glanced down at the runic bands on his wrists before looking back up at the headmaster. 'What have you done?' he whispered incredulously. 'How dare you do this to me.' His wide eyes took in the bands on his wrists once again.

'It's for your own good, Harry.' Albus said firmly.

Harry looked incredulously at him before his eyes moved around the room. They were all there. Kingsley, Tonks, Moody and Remus stood together with the other teachers except for McGonagall, Poppy and Sprout, who were near the window. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Fred and George were grouped together on the far side of the room as if afraid to get too close. Ron and Hermione and Ginny were closest to his bed. All of the most trusted members of the precious Order. All who had been closest to him.

'You all agreed to this?' he bellowed, his eyes angry and hurt.

'Harry, please, just listen to us.' Hermione begged.

'No.' Harry snarled. 'Let me go now or so help me, I'll bring down this house and everyone in it.'

'And just how do you plan on doing that, Harry. You have no magic.' Dumbledore seemed quite pleased at this turn of events. Accidental magic could bring the house down if he tried it, but he knew if he let it go that far he would never be able to stop it.

Harry's eyes flashed and several in the room, the ones that knew him well, that had trained him, knew that the headmaster would be lucky to survive this.

'You may have found a way of keeping me here, for now.' Harry added darkly. 'But that doesn't give you the right to preach to me, so get out.' The pure venom in Harry's voice shocked them but they didn't move. Harry's eyes flashed angrily again and he moved to stand by the window, his back to all of them.

He may not have been able to access his magic but he could still feel the shift in aura when someone came up behind him. Just as they placed their hand on his shoulder Harry grabbed it between both of his and spun around causing the figure to twist at an unnatural angle. No one in the room could miss the sharp snap when the bone in the wrist broke or the yelp of pain the figure gave before Harry shoved them roughly away.

'I didn't say you could touch me.' Harry hissed.

'But Harry…' Kingsley trailed off.

'What?' Harry snapped. 'You think because you trained me we have some special bond of friendship. That because you and the others took away what little I had left of my innocence and my childhood, I should be grateful to you?' Harry just shook his head and turned away again.

'Harry?' Ron tried at Dumbledore's gesture.

'Leave me alone.' Harry said quietly.

'Harry we are not leaving, we are going to talk and you are going to listen.' Dumbledore said bluntly.

Harry made no sign that he had heard them. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, the pain in his head was quite excruciating and he desperately needed Severus to help him.

They all spoke, telling him their thoughts and asking him questions but Harry didn't answer. His head was feeling light and fuzzy. It was then that he noticed the front of his robes were covered with blood. Distantly he realised his nose was bleeding and heavily, and within moments he had collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Severus, Lucius, Draco and a group of twelve Ministry Aurors, together with Fudge himself apparated to Grimmauld Place arriving in the alleyway nearby. They strode quickly up the street, Severus saying the address out loud and making the house suddenly appear. As he wasn't the secret keeper he couldn't tell them where the house was but he could certainly try to let them in.

They blasted the door to smithereens before piling inside. Severus headed straight to where they knew Harry would be. It was the only fully secure room in the house. It had the added benefit of some very strong silencing charms so hopefully the Order wouldn't even know they were there.

He waited for Lucius and the others to catch up before bursting into the room. The Order members looked shocked, unable to retaliate on the Minister of Magic and his Aurors. Severus, however caught sight of a pale and bloody Harry, prone on the bed with Poppy trying frantically to stem the bleeding from his nose and practically lost it then and there.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?' He roared, glaring at the headmaster. Albus, in his defence, looked mildly sheepish.

'Sev, Harry needs you.' Draco whispered and Severus' ire was instantly forgotten as he hurried to the bed. He pushed Poppy roughly out of the way and looked carefully over young man, instantly spying the bands on his wrists. He gestured to them with his wand.

'Get these off him.' He snarled. None of the Order moved. 'Unless you want him to die right now, I suggest you do as I ask. His magic cannot heal him with them on.'

Still no one moved and Severus' eyes blazed. Eventually Minerva moved forward, shaking off the Headmaster's hand that tried to hold her back and cast the complicated incantation together with the code word and they fell to the bed. Snape picked them up and gave them to Draco who passed them to Fudge.

'Dark artefacts, Albus? From the Order of the Phoenix? Who would have thought?' Fudge mused idly, looking as if all his Christmases had come at once.

Severus ignored the byplay behind him and turned his attention to Harry. He cast several clotting spells while he waited for Harry's magic to do its work. He gently massaged the boy's temples until he could feel the tension ease.

'Enervate.' He said softly and he held his breath as Harry blinked several times before landing on the potions master.

'Sev.' Harry whispered, launching himself up off the bed and into the older man's arms. 'I knew you'd come for me'

Severus cradled the young man in his arms tightly to him. 'Of course I'd come for you, Harry.' He murmured in reply.

The sat there for several moments before Severus gently pulled away and grabbed several vials of potions from his belt. Blood replenishing, calming and dreamless sleep.

'I don't want the last one.' Harry eyes flashed as he caught sight of movement on the far side of the room and he spied Albus Dumbledore in between the Minister and two Aurors.

'Harry, you can't do anything here. Not with Fudge watching. Not when you are so close. Just leave it be, his time will come.' Severus said quietly.

Harry's green eyes glittered dangerously as he glared at the headmaster.

'Please Harry.' Severus whispered and Harry tore his gaze from the elderly wizard and dutifully swallowed the first two potions. He looked at the last one and practically the entire room held their breath. Harry glanced up to see the blue eyes watching him nervously, his eyes narrowed as they almost burnt a hole in the wizard across the room before he looked away and downed the potion. Severus caught him mid slump and lifted him effortlessly in his arms.

The potions master looked at the members of the Order arrayed around the room before crossing silently to stand before the headmaster. He glared down at the old man he had trusted so much.

'Enjoy what little time you have left, Albus.' He whispered venomously. 'Because when he wakes you can be assured he will find you, no matter where you try to hide.' The last words were practically spat before Severus turned on his heel and swept from the room.

Albus turned to Fudge. 'He just threatened me Minister. Aren't you going to do something?'

Fudge smiled brightly. 'Yes, as a matter of fact. Arrest him, charges of kidnapping and using illegal Dark objects.' The Minister said imperiously pointing to Albus. 'In fact, take them all in for questioning.'

The Order members began to protest but Fudge was having none of it and walked swiftly from the room.

* * *

Harry.' Tom breathed as he caught sight of the young man in Severus' arms. He practically ran down to meet the small group.

'Well done, Severus.' Tom said softly as he carefully looked over the boy.

'Thank you, My Lord.'

'What happened?' Riddle gestured to the blood covered robes Harry was wearing.

'They contained his magic. Runic bands. I think something must have backfired on him.'

'That bastard.' Riddle growled.

Severus smirked. 'Fudge arrested him.'

Tom's eyebrows shot skywards. 'You're kidding. What for?'

'Kidnapping.' Lucius offered.

'And using an illegal dark object.' Draco added with a chuckle.

Tom looked between them. 'Oh, talk about ironic.' He hissed, mirth clearly visible in his eyes.

Severus laughed too and the group headed back up to the manor where Tom sent Severus off to stay with Harry until he woke and Lucius back off to the Ministry to see what he could find out.

* * *

Harry felt the kisses being placed along his neck and the strong yet gentle hands that caressed his back as he woke and he sighed in relief. He knew that mouth and he knew those hands. He was home. Severus had come for him.

'Leo.' Severus murmured, moving his attention to the other side of Harry's neck.

Harry turned his head and caught Severus' lips with his own, reaching up to run his fingers through the silky black hair as he plundered the older man's mouth. He moved down Severus' jaw, licking and biting. Severus moaned as Harry latched on to his collarbone and rolled them until he was on top, pulling away and staring intently down at Harry, his black eyes glittering brightly.

'Leo, you have no idea just how scared I was when I found out he had taken you.' Snape whispered. 'Please promise me you will be more careful.'

'I promise.' Harry breathed before pulling the man down and kissing him once more.

* * *

They were late to dinner that evening but when Harry swept into the dining room, hand in hand with Severus all could see he was no worse off for the events of the day. Surprisingly the usually stoic-in-public potions master was quite tactile that evening, constantly touching his young lover and holding his hand as if to check he was still there.

The kidnapping had obviously shaken him up even more than it did Harry. Tactfully no one mentioned it except for Draco, who had never been the most subtle of people, and once he saw the look on Harry's face at the mere mention of Albus Dumbledore he quickly apologised and changed the subject. It was however, abundantly clear to all at the table that the days of the current headmaster of Hogwarts were well and truly numbered.

Eventually Tom, Harry, Lucius and Severus retired to the Library.

'What happened?' Harry asked bluntly as soon as the brandy had been poured and the men had sat down.

Tom gestured to Lucius to explain. 'Fudge arrested the old fool, the trial is next week.'

Harry's eyes widened. 'You're kidding. What for?'

'For kidnapping, you dolt. What did you think they arrested him for?' Severus rolled his eyes.

'And for using an illegal dark artefact.' Tom added with a smirk.

'And the others?' Harry asked curiously.

Tom's smirk got wider. 'Fudge hasn't decided. He was waiting for you before he went ahead and released them.'

Harry's brow raised and his mouth twitched into a small smile.

'What, Harry?' Severus asked quizzically. 'What is going through that nefarious Slytherin mind of yours?'

Harry grinned wickedly at each of them in turn. 'I was just thinking about how much easier it would be to put our plans into place if most of the Order of the Phoenix were in Azkaban.' He said quietly.

The three older wizards gaped at him.

'Harry, you wouldn't.' Severus breathed. 'I mean, I would, but you?'

'Wouldn't I.' It was not a question.

'Harry, I don't.'

'Don't defend them Sev.' Harry burst out. 'They took everything from me and when I was finally happy and free they tried to take that too.' He was up on his feet now, pacing wildly in front of the fireplace as the stress of the morning finally began showing itself. 'Apart from a few who I know didn't want to be there but were there this morning only out of loyalty to Dumbledore the rest can go jump in the lake for all I care. They took me, contained me and my magic and proceeded to preach to me. Tried to show me that what **I** was doing was wrong. Because I no longer fitted into their nicely shaped image of what their saviour should be, they tried to push me into a box and retie the strings from the puppet master so that I could perform on cue. They almost killed me with those bloody runes. I could've died if you hadn't found me when you did. After everything I have worked so hard and waited so long for, I COULD HAVE DIED.' Harry yelled, before bolting for the door and sprinting through the manor. He could hear the pounding of footsteps following him but they would never catch him.

Once outside he headed for the forest. He only made it a few yards in before a wave of pure anger erupted out of him in all directions, knocking Harry to his knees and flattening everything in its path for more than twenty feet around him around him.

He knelt in the twisted and charred remains of the patch of forest as he pushed down wave after wave of anger that was still struggling to get loose. His power wanted out. It liked when he was angry. When he was angry it got to play.

Harry heard people coming towards him and held out his hands to stop them. 'Stay away.' He said hoarsely.

'Harry?' Severus' concerned voice floated through the roaring in his ears.

'Sev.' He whispered looking up and turning slightly so he could lock eyes with the potions master. Severus took one look at the inferno burning in his eyes and quickly gestured for everyone else to move away. 'Go back to the Manor.' He hissed, never taking his eyes off the green ones several feet away. He waited until everyone else had gone and cast an obscuring and silencing charm around both Harry and himself before moving slowly towards the young man.

He could see Harry struggling to contain the well of power his anger had drawn into him and he knew there was only one other way to release it. With that in mind he lunged towards Harry, grabbing him tightly and kissing him brutally as he threw him to the ground and covered the smaller body with his own. Harry responded in kind. Clothes were ripped. Hair was pulled and skin was bitten. There was nothing beautiful or passionate about it. It was untamed, violent and brutal but by the end of it, Harry was calm, if not exhausted.

They lay in the midst of the debris, their ripped robes their only blankets but secure in the knowledge that the obscuring charm would protect them from prying eyes as Harry slowly healed all of the scratches and bite marks on his lover's pale skin.

'Thank you.' Harry whispered as he gently ran his fingers over the older man's chest. Severus grabbed his hand bringing it to his mouth and kissing the fingertips softly.

'Never thank me, Leo. Not for that.' He insisted. 'I promised you, didn't I, and I never break my word.'

'God, I love you so much.' Harry breathed, hugging the older man to him tightly.

'I love you too, Leo.' Severus whispered, hugging him equally as tightly in return.

Eventually they moved, repairing their robes and pulling them on before dropping the charm and walking arm in arm back towards the Manor.

Tom, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Blaise were waiting in the entrance hall, looks of concern visible on every face. Tom went to speak but Severus shook his head and gave the Dark Lord a pleading expression, trying to make him understand the reason for his disrespect.

'Please, My Lord.' He whispered, hugging the almost asleep Harry tightly to his side. 'Not tonight.'

Tom looked down at Harry before smiling softly and nodding. 'We will see you in the morning, Severus.' He said softly and the potions master let out a sigh of relief and gently half carried Harry away up the stairs.

'That was interesting.' Lucius mused idly.

'If not a little alarming.' Tom added.

'Did you see his eyes?' Blaise asked. 'They were like flames.'

'I can't believe Severus managed to calm him.' Narcissa said delicately dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

'Did they do what I think they did?' Draco asked innocently. Everyone one turned to stare at him and Lucius took two steps and cuff his son over the head before turning to Narcissa.

'Are you sure you didn't have an affair?' he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Narcissa smacked him playfully. 'Where did you think that hair came from.'

'You.'

'And those cheekbones.'

'You again.'

'And that skin?' Narcissa took his arm and they headed for the stairs.

'All you, my dear.' He smiled.

'Alright, what about that arrogant attitude?' she said challengingly.

They stopped at the top of the stairs and Lucius leaned over to kiss her cheek. 'Ah, that, my dear, was definitely me.' Narcissa giggled and they disappeared down the hallway.

Blaise took one look at the expression on Draco's face and burst out laughing. 'My parents are so embarrassing.' Draco groaned turning around and banging his head against the wall. Blaise grabbed him and dragged him away down the corridor towards their room leaving Tom standing in the hallway shaking his head.

A year ago no one would have left his presence without bowing first, well, not alive anyway. Now, they disappeared, laughing and giggling almost as if they didn't see him. At least those closest to him did. It was almost as if they were just part of one large extended family and Tom found that if he was honest with himself, he really didn't mind at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – Isn't mine

**Chapter 6 – A Deal**

'_Did they do what I think they did?' Draco asked innocently. Everyone one turned to stare at him and Lucius took two steps and cuff his son over the head before turning to Narcissa._

'_Are you sure you didn't have an affair?' he asked raising an eyebrow at her. _

_Narcissa smacked him playfully. 'Where did you think that hair came from?'_

'_You.'_

'_And those cheekbones.'_

'_You again.' _

'_And that skin?' Narcissa took his arm and they headed for the stairs._

'_All you, my dear.' He smiled._

'_Alright, what about that arrogant attitude?' she said challengingly._

_They stopped at the top of the stairs and Lucius leaned over to kiss her cheek. 'Ah, that, my dear, was definitely me.' Narcissa giggled and they disappeared down the hallway._

_Blaise took one look at the expression on Draco's face and burst out laughing. 'My parents are so embarrassing.' He groaned turning around and banging his head against the wall. Blaise grabbed him and dragged him away down the corridor towards their room leaving Tom standing in the hallway shaking his head._

_A year ago no one would have left his presence without bowing first, well, not alive anyway. Now, they disappeared, laughing and giggling almost as if they didn't see him. At least those closest to him did. It was almost as if they were just part of one large extended family and Tom found that if he was honest with himself, he really didn't mind at all._

Harry woke to those lips again the next morning and moaned. During the school year he had almost forgotten what it felt like to wake up next to his love. With the old man watching everything, they had only been able to meet when Harry managed to land himself in detention and even then most of those had been interrupted. He could be seen walking around the castle late at night as he was Head Boy but if found too often down in the dungeons, questions would have been asked.

Just thinking of Dumbledore made Harry's anger that had previously been released build again. Severus felt the thickening of the air around them and stopped his ministrations, opening his eyes and looking intently at the suddenly stiff figure in his arms.

'Harry?' he said softly. Harry's eyes flicked to him and Severus could see the fire burning in them. He leant down and captured Harry's lips with his own while his hands quickly went to work. Harry responded and once again it was as if an unstoppable force met an immovable object and the resulting collision was undeniably messy.

As they lay there afterwards, Harry slowly healing his lover, Severus spoke. 'We are going to have to work a bit more on your control.' He stated dryly. 'Otherwise you are going to shock the hell out of the Wizingamot next week when the old fool goes on trial.'

'Hmmm.' Harry mumbled as he placed soft kisses all over Severus chest his hands snaking down the potions master's thighs.

'Merlin, Leo.' Severus growled swatting his hands away. 'You're insatiable. You'll kill me if you keep up this pace. I'm an old man remember.'

Harry didn't stop but raised his head slightly and gave his lover a wicked grin before beginning a trail lower.

'Oh, for Merlin's sake.' Severus moaned. 'Harry!' And Harry knew he'd won. Ever since their first night together Severus had called him Leo. He said it made him more of his own person, less of James Potter's son or the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry didn't mind. He loved the nickname and the potions master never used it in front of anyone. Severus also never forgot, only slipping up when Harry had brought him to a particular point. It was a loss of control from the normally implacable potions master that Harry revelled in.

'Sev.' Harry purred as he made his way back up the older man's body before placing a gentle kiss on the other's lips. 'What was that about control?' Harry murmured before pulling away and disappearing into the bathroom.

He chuckled at the profanities, spoken in several different languages, that floated through the door after him.

* * *

Severus was scowling as he finally joined Harry and the others at breakfast.

'Did Harry win again?' Draco chuckled.

Severus glared at him before turning to his lover. 'Do you tell him everything we do in the bedroom?' The usual raised eyebrow accompanied the question.

Harry shrugged reaching for an apple. 'Just the funny stuff. He has to learn somehow, vicariously if need be.'

'Hey, I take offence at that.' Draco mirth had dried up instantly. 'I have plenty of experience.'

'That's nice dear?' Narcissa asked, walking in on Lucius' arm. 'Experience in what?'

Draco opened closed his mouth like a fish as Harry and Blaise burst out laughing.

'Yes Draco dear. Just what is your experience in?' Harry said as seriously as he could given the circumstances.

'Oh, just sod off.' Draco mumbled, blushing brightly.

'I have to say Harry, you are the only person other than his parents that can get him to blush quite that shade of red.' Blaise snorted.

Draco glared at his friend and gave him the finger.

'Draco Malfoy, where on earth did you learn something so mundanely muggle?' Lucius scowled.

'From him.' Draco pointed to Harry who stared back at the Malfoy patriarch innocently.

'It wasn't me Lucius. I have no idea where he learnt that.' Even Harry's tone dripped of innocence, something only the Boy-Who-Lived could have managed.

'Bull***t.' Severus coughed into his napkin, causing Harry to smack him.

'Hush you. It was working.' He muttered, but loud enough for most at the table to hear.

'So should you be.' Severus retorted gesturing to the magical clock on the wall whose hand was pointing to "Your Very Late"

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Yes, yes, I know. Get to work so that I may be kept in a way that I'd like to become accustomed. You've told me before.' He drawled and the others laughed. 'Gee you'd think that after a whole year of hard work I could have at least a little holiday.' Harry muttered blithely as he stood.

Severus stood also, catching him around the waist as he passed and pulling him close. 'One month, that's all we need. One month to get all your plans set and then it'll just be you, me and a beach, for at least a week.'

'Promise?' Harry whispered.

'Promise.' Severus confirmed, kissing him softly. Harry tried to deepen it but Severus pulled away, pushing him towards the door and swatting him on the arse. 'Insatiable brat.' He chided gently.

Harry just smirked, beckoned Draco and Blaise and waved to Tom as he disappeared out the door.

* * *

'Harry, how are you feeling?'

'Good morning, Cornelius.' Harry said politely. 'Much better thank you and thanks for your assistance yesterday.'

'Bad business that, Harry. Bad business.' Fudge said primly. 'And from Albus Dumbledore of all people.'

Harry gritted his teeth. 'Yes, who would have thought?' He growled.

He felt Draco's hand land on his shoulder and he knew he would have to control himself no matter what. If he was going to be the next Minister of Magic it just wouldn't do to topple the building to its very foundations. The people tended to frown on that. He waited as Fudge gestured for Harry to sit by the fire, pouring each of them a cup of tea. When Fudge wasn't looking Draco laced Harry's with a calming potion for which Harry was very grateful when Fudge spoke next.

'You need to decide who you wish to press charges against, and what charges you wish to bring.' Cornelius said gravely.

Harry nodded but didn't speak, instead take several large sips of his tea along with a number of deep breaths. Slowly he pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it over, waiting as the Minister unrolled it.

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Pomona Sprout_

_Poppy Pomfrey_

_Fred Weasley_

_George Weasley_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Hermione Granger_

'Those seven people I hold no ill will towards.' Harry said quietly. 'Some didn't know exactly what was happening before, and even during, the attack. Others were tricked into helping by Dumbledore. They should not be penalised for that.' Harry's voice was filled with pain although he didn't turn from the fire.

Fudge watched him curiously for several moments before beckoning Percy over from his corner. 'Tell Eolith to release these people immediately.' He said imperiously and Percy hurried from the room.

'And the others?' Fudge asked after it was clear Harry wasn't going to speak.

'Kidnapping, false imprisonment, assault and battery and … attempted murder.' Harry said softly.

Draco, Blaise and even Fudge gasped. 'Attempted murder, Harry?' Draco couldn't help but blurt out.

'You do realise that that charge can carry a term of life, don't you?' Fudge asked carefully.

'Yes.' Harry nodded turning to face the Minister. 'Twenty stunning spells, Cornelius. They hit me with almost twenty stunning spells. That would have killed practically anyone else. And when they put those runes on me they contained my magic. As a Sorcerer I use my magic to heal, and think, and even breathe. It is so much a part of me that without it I would be dead. They knew that. They all knew what I was. Half of them trained me for the last two years and the others had been told. The runic bands were their insurance policy; insurance against my choosing to leave them once again. If I chose to see the "Light" then they would take them off. If not, then Albus had stopped another supposed Dark Lord.'

'Mr Potter.' Fudge fell back into the formal address at his shock. 'You do realise what you're saying.' He questioned.

Harry looked up, his face an impassive mask. 'Yes Minister, I know exactly what I'm saying and I want them charged, all of them.'

'But how do you know what they were thinking? I mean young Mr Weasley has been your friend for seven years.'

'And he betrayed me.' Harry said coldly. 'I am an extremely skilled Legillimens, Cornelius. Able to break even the strongest of walls; even those in the mind of Albus Dumbledore. They all knew the outcome of their actions yesterday, even Ron Weasley.' Harry finished quietly and turned back to the fireplace.

Fudge was quiet for several minutes. 'The trial starts on Monday.'

'You will stay until it is completed.' Harry said, correctly reading the unasked question.

'Harry,' Fudge began tentatively. 'Can I ask what it is you want for our world?'

Harry glanced up, raising an eyebrow. 'Security, Minister.' Was all he said.

* * *

Harry spent the rest of the day walking through Diagon Alley, the shopkeepers all waving gaily to him. Scores of people came up to him to ask after his health, the kidnapping having been heavily reported in the morning paper. Harry thanked them all and assured them he was fine and that he would not let a few rogue wizards stray him from his path towards a better world for them all.

This impromptu speech was again widely reported and that night Harry, Tom and the others realised that the tide had turned. The Order of the Phoenix had burned many bridges with their ridiculous stunt to try and get Harry to return to them and it was only a matter of time before Harry would govern the wizarding world practically unopposed.

Breakfast on Monday was a rather subdued affair, Harry barely eating anything as he tried to keep himself calm, knowing who he would be facing later in the day. Lucius, Draco, Blaise and Severus would be going with him although the two older wizards would arrive separately but stay nearby in case Harry needed them.

As they collected their cloaks, Severus pulled Harry's over his shoulders and did up the clasp before taking Harry's hands in his and pressing a talisman in between them.

'Today will be the biggest test of your life. This will help you, Harry.' He said softly, taking in his lover's pale and drawn expression. 'The talisman will draw you anger out of you, help you to stay calm.'

Harry looked up, his green eyes showing his nervousness. Severus read it correctly when he reached up and cupped Harry's cheeks. 'You can do this, Harry. Try to turn the anger that you feel to pity for them, that they had to try so hard to get you back when if they had tried in the first place you may never have left at all. And if you do get angry, just try to think of me for I surely will be thinking of you.'

Harry nodded and swallowed. 'I'll try.' He whispered hoarsely. Severus smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly.

'I believe in you, Harry. We all do.' The potions master gestured to the small group gathered around the room.

Harry glanced around at those who had become his family and smiled wanly. He would be strong today, for them if not for himself. 'Let's go.' He said thickly, allowing both Severus and Tom to hug him tightly before he followed Draco to the fireplace.

'Ministry of Magic.' Harry called out and the three teenagers stepped into the floo and vanished.

* * *

Harry, Draco and Blaise quickly moved away from the floo station at the Ministry, knowing Severus and Lucius would be arriving within minutes and wanting to make sure they were well away from the area.

'Good morning, Mr Potter.' The wizard on reception said politely.

Harry smiled. 'Morning Blackthorne. How is your daughter?'

The man looked taken aback that someone such as Harry Potter would not only remember his name but that his daughter had been sick. 'I...she...much better, Sir. T...thank you for asking.' The man stammered. Harry smiled again and waited as the wizard gave them the magical passes they would need to get into this very special session of the Wizingamot.

Draco and Blaise followed Harry down the several sets of stairs and through numerous corridors. Harry hated taking the lift. It usually put him in close proximity to someone he really didn't like.

Eventually they came to Courtroom One, the biggest the Ministry had, and waiting outside was Percy Weasley.

'Mr Potter.' He said primly. 'Minister Fudge has asked me to escort you to your seat.'

'Thank you, Percy.' Harry replied politely and the three teenagers followed the Minister's aide into the courtroom. Whispers broke out all around them as they crossed the floor but Harry ignored it all. Percy gestured to the bench behind the prosecution table and Harry was grateful when Blaise roughly elbowed Percy out of the way and sat down next to Harry. Draco sat on his other side and they sat in silence.

Ten very long minutes later Fudge and the rest of the Wizingamot filed in and took their seats, one very notable empty one where Albus Dumbledore would normally be.

Fudge nodded subtly to Harry, who returned the gesture, before calling for the accused. Harry stiffened as Albus, Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Ron, Arabella and Rolanda Hooch all followed each other silently into the room.

Dumbledore kept his eyes on Harry the entire time but Harry knew better and kept his head down, focused on the talisman in his hand. He knew Albus was hoping he would lose his temper, his control, and prove that he was a dangerous wizard. Harry snorted softly. He knew he was dangerous, just not in the way they thought.

Fudge called the trial to order and began addressing the court. 'Good morning. We have convened this trial today to hear the case of Mr Harry Potter, Deputy Minister of Magic and the Ministry of Magic verses Albus Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Arthur, Molly, William, Charles and Ronald Weasley, Arabella Figg and Rolanda Hooch. It has been decided to try the defendants as one, both to save the court some time and Mr Potter the pain of reliving the events for separate trials. Do both Councillors agree?'

The lawyers representing both Harry and the Ministry, and the Order stood up and confirmed their agreement and Fudge went on.

'The charges are as follows. Kidnapping and conspiracy to kidnap, assault and battery, false imprisonment, and attempted murder.' Harsh whispers broke out around the room and it was several minutes before Fudge could get the crowd under control. Harry had raised his eyes and locked them with then usually twinkling blue eyes of Dumbledore who was staring at him incredulously. The rest of the Order members looked shocked, unable to believe that Harry would willingly agree to send them to Azkaban for the rest of their life.

Before the elderly wizard could regain his wits Harry looked away, focusing on Fudge instead.

'That is enough!' Fudge finally roared. 'If there are any more outbursts I will clear the courtroom.'

Silence was almost instant, no one in the crowd wanting to miss such history being made.

'Thank you. How do the defendants plead?' Fudge turned his attention to the defence council.

The wizard defending the Order glanced at his clients before responding. 'Not guilty.' He said firmly.

Harry sucked in a breath and distantly he felt Draco's hand land on his arm.

Fudge raised an eyebrow. 'Do your clients realise that by giving this plea, if they are found guilty there is no room for leniency. They will serve the full term.'

'What?' Charlie Weasley burst out. 'You never told us that.' He looked at the councillor who glanced at Albus.

'Charlie, hush.' Albus said quietly.

Charlie obediently quieted but it was clear he wasn't happy.

'They understand, Minister. As the charges are false there is no problem with the plea.'

Harry couldn't help but flinch and Draco quickly wrapped an arm around his waist.

'Very well. Prosecution, you may call your first witness.'

The Prosecution Council stood and called Blaise Zabini to the stand. Blaise spoke well; explaining where they had been and what they had been doing when they had been ambushed by the Order of the Phoenix.

'You could see who they were?' The Defence Council question.

Blaise nodded. 'I saw most of their faces before they stunned me.'

'So you didn't see them all?'

'No.'

That ended Blaise' testimony and Draco was called up next. His testimony was the same however he was able to add the details of what they had found on finding Harry in the hands of the Order at their headquarters.

Lucius, who was sitting right at the back with Severus was called next before finally the prosecutor called Harry.

Soft whispers murmured through the crowd as Harry slowly made his way to the stand.

'Please state your name for the record.'

'Harry James Potter.' Harry said softly.

'Do you swear in the name of Merlin to tell the whole truth during these proceedings?' Harry felt the subtle truth spell wash over him, and nodded.

'I do.' He replied.

'Mr Potter,' the Prosecutor began. 'Can you tell us what happened on the morning of the twenty fifth of July nineteen ninety eight?'

Harry took a deep breath and began. 'We were in Longdour and I had just finished a speech at the town hall. We were walking up towards the local pub for some lunch when I was hit with eighteen Stupefying spells. I know nothing after that point until I woke up.'

'Eighteen? It's a wonder you woke up at all.' The Prosecutor raised an eyebrow at the jury.

'Objection.' The Defence Council leapt to his feet.

'Withdrawn.' The Prosecutor said lightly. 'Mr Potter, what happened when you woke?'

'I was tightly bound to a bed. I yelled at them to let me go but they all just stood and watched me. Eventually they released me but they had placed runic bands on my wrists. They took away my magic.' Harry's eyes squeezed shut and he took a deep breath.

'Mr Potter?' The Minister said uncertainly.

'I'm fine.' Harry said quietly before going on. 'They wouldn't let me go. Kingsley Shacklebolt snuck up behind me, tried to touch me but I was angry and I broke his wrist, I'm sorry.'

'Go on, Mr Potter.' Fudge said gently causing eyebrows to rise all over the room.

'I asked them again to let me go, but they refused. They were talking at me. I couldn't listen. My head was pounding and my nose began bleeding. Then I collapsed. I don't remember anything until Draco and the others turned up.'

'Do you know why your nose began bleeding, Mr Potter?'

Harry nodded. 'I am a Sorcerer.' He said quietly and the room exploded once again.

'Silence!' Fudge bellowed, waiting till the clamour had died down before turning back to Harry. 'Go on, Mr Potter.'

'I use magic differently to other witches and wizards. I use it to breathe and walk and talk and, most especially, to heal. When they bound it with the runes it couldn't do what it needed to do. Because of this the headache I received from the stunning spells couldn't repair itself and blew all out of proportion resulting in the bleeding. Thankfully Professor Snape and yourself, Minister Fudge, arrived shortly thereafter and managed to convince one of them to release me from the runes.'

The Prosecutor hesitated a moment. 'Without the injury from the kidnapping itself, how long could you have lived with those bands on?' He asked curiously.

Harry seemed to think for a moment. 'Two, maybe three days, although it would be unlikely.'

'Just long enough for them to convince you back to their side.'

'Objection.' The Defence Council was on his feet again.

'Withdrawn.' The Prosecutor said dryly. 'No further questions.'

'Your witness, Mr Gauldron.' Fudge said stiffly and Harry got the impression the Minister wasn't a fan of this particular lawyer. He was about to find out why.

'Mr Potter.' Gauldron began. 'How long have you been sleeping with Severus Snape?'

The courtroom exploded. 'Objection, objection.' The Prosecutor screeched over the din. Harry sat stiffly, his mouth drawn into a tight line as he held the talisman clenched so tightly in his hand it cut into his skin.

Fudge shot sparks into the air to silence the crowd. 'One more outburst like that and I will clear the court! This is your last warning!' The Minister yelled, turning a glare on Gauldron. 'The objection is sustained and I would remind the Defence Council to keep his questions to facts pertaining to the case.

'Sorry, Minister.' Gauldron said sheepishly but it was quite obvious he wasn't sorry at all. 'Mr Potter, do you live with You-Know-Who?' there was a collective gasp but most in the crowd managed to contain themselves.

'Objection.'

'Sustained.' Fudge said coldly, glaring at the councillor. 'Another question like that and you will find yourself in contempt. Is that clear?'

'Crystal, Minister.' Gauldron said succinctly before turning back to Harry.

'Mr Potter, how can you know these honest witches and wizards were trying to kill you?'

Harry's eyes shifted slightly and he saw the group of eleven watching him closely. 'I am an extremely skilled Legillimens.' Harry said quietly. 'When Albus Dumbledore tried to break me I saw the memory of the meeting these eleven people had. They all knew what I was and they all knew what those bands would do to me.'

'Albus Dumbledore is also skilled in Occlumency and Legillemency, is he not?'

'He would want to be. As it was he who trained me.' Harry replied.

'He trained you and yet you say you were able to Legellimize him fairly easily in such a stressful situation.' Gauldron scoffed.

Harry just raised an eyebrow. 'It is not unheard of for the student to surpass the teacher.' Harry said bluntly.

'But in a situation such as this.' Gauldron insisted.

'I have been in many stressful situations over the years, Mr Gauldron.' Harry replied calmly. 'This was just another day; although my life hadn't been threatened in quite some time.'

Gauldron seemed to pounce on this statement. 'And why is that, Mr Potter. Is it because you have joined the Dark Lord?' he asked eagerly. Several twitters moved through the crowd.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he raised his left arm, slowly rolling up the sleeve.

'I believe that joining Voldemort requires some sort of mark.' He said coldly.

'Not if you're his partner.' Ron Weasley muttered and Harry shot him a venomous glare.

'I am not now, nor have I ever been, a Death Eater.' Harry reiterated icily.

'Exactly who is on trial here, Minister?' The Prosecutor couldn't help but ask.

'Hear, hear.' Several voices in the crowd called out and Harry couldn't help but smirk inwardly. Fudge held up a hand to quiet the room before staring down at Gauldron.

'Mr Gauldron, do you have any more questions for Mr Potter that actually pertain to this case? Or is this just a general fishing expedition into the character of our Deputy Minister? Character, I might add, that has been heavily reported to be above reproach.' Fudge sneered and it was with that last comment that the members of the Order of the Phoenix realised that Harry had the Minister on his side, wholly and completely.

'No further questions, Minister.' Councillor Gauldron said quietly although reluctantly and moved to sit down as Harry stood and crossed to sit back between Draco and Blaise, the cuts on his hands from the talisman already having healed.

The Prosecutor stood up, flashing a wicked grin at Dumbledore before standing tall.

'Our final witness, Minister. The prosecution calls Professor Minerva McGonagall.' Soft whispers broke out again as McGonagall stood up from her seat across the court room and walked to the witness chair and was sworn in.

'Look at the old man.' Draco murmured softly and Harry glanced over to see Dumbledore pale and shaken. The look he was giving McGonagall, which she was studiously ignoring, made Harry wonder just what other secrets the Deputy Headmistress held.

'Professor McGonagall, can you please tell us how you came to be in the town of Longdour on the twenty fifth of July and what happened from then on.' The prosecutor asked politely

McGonagall nodded and began to speak. 'Albus called a meeting of the Order two days before that day. Only the most trusted members were there. Other than those you see before you and myself there was Pomona Sprout, Poppy Pomfrey, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. Albus told us that we had to get Harry back. That the boy would become worse than You-Know-Who if he was not swayed back to the side of the light. He said he had a plan and began to outline the scenario for kidnapping Harry and bringing him to Grimmauld Place.'

'What happened next?'

'Miss Weasley was quite overcome. She didn't like the idea of anyone kidnapping Mr Potter and became quite hysterical. She was eventually escorted out by Miss Granger. Fred and George Weasley also left. Two days later we met again and Albus and several of the other adults convinced the four teenagers that it was for Harry's own good and they agreed to come, although very reluctantly. As a group we Portkeyed to Longdour and waited for Harry to finish his speech. As he walked up the street all of us cast out stunning spells. We couldn't believe it would take that many but Albus, Moody and Kingsley, who together with Remus Lupin, had been training Harry for two years, said it would and we all blindly followed.' The self loathing in McGonagall's voice was immediately apparent.

'And then, Professor?'

'His two escorts were also stunned and Albus and Remus grabbed Harry and Portkeyed him away, the rest of us following shortly thereafter. When we got to Grimmauld Place they already had Harry bound to the bed with the bands on his wrists. Miss Granger instantly asked what they were but was told they were just to keep him calm. The bands were there to hold his magic, the rest of us knew that. Albus had told us all at the meeting two days before after the four teenagers had left. He also told us what Harry was, as some of us had not known, and what the bands would actually do to Harry if he didn't comply with the Order's wishes.'

The lamp at the prosecutor's desk flared and everyone looked around. Fudge glanced at Harry.

'Sorry.' Harry mouthed and Fudge nodded imperceptibly.

'Go on, Professor.'

'Poppy Pomfrey, Pomona Sprout and myself had argued vociferously against the use of the bands but were overruled. I was the one who released them when Severus and Minister Fudge found us.'

'Why did you agree to any part of the kidnapping if you were so against it?' The prosecutor asked quietly.

McGonagall glanced at Albus before speaking. 'I trusted Albus Dumbledore. I have been working with him, and for him, for almost fifty years and have known him for longer than that. He and the others were training Harry, they were the ones who told me how dangerous he was. I had hoped that if the kidnapping was successful we would get back the sweet little boy I had fallen in love with seven years ago unfortunately if you train a boy to be a man, he will be a man and then he will learn to think for himself.'

'Do you know why Albus Dumbledore was willing to sacrifice the life of Mr Potter?'

'Albus had always been an advocate that the good of many outweighs the good of the few. There has been many times over the last seven years he has placed Mr Potter in grave danger single mindedly focused on preparing him for a war that will now never even be played out. He moulded the boy into a warrior and, unfortunately, he never thought to even contemplate that that warrior was a living, breathing child. He shaped the child to protect the wizarding world, but he failed to protect the child and now, he tries desperately to clean up his mistakes.'

'Professor McGonagall, did any of the accused, at any time, express any sort of disagreement with the plans for Mr Potter as they were first laid and then carried out?'

McGonagall looked down at the eleven people who were looking back at her with a mixture of disbelief, anger and sorrow. 'No.' she said softly.

'Thank you. Your witness.'

Gauldron stood up. 'No questions for this witness.' Obviously he thought she had let quite enough secrets go already and weren't willing to chance further testimony.

The Prosecutor stood once more. 'The prosecution rests.' He said firmly.

Fudge shot purple sparks into the air. 'The court will now break for lunch. The defence is to be ready when the court reconvenes in one hour.'

Harry, Draco and Blaise stood as the courtroom burst into excited chatter. They waited as Percy guided them through several passwand only doors and into a private room. 'The Minister thought you might like to rest in here away from the press. Lunch will be set up shortly.'

'Thank you, Percy.' Harry said tiredly.

The moment Percy closed the door behind him the one on the far side of the room opened. Draco and Blaise instantly pulling their wands but Lucius just chuckled as he walked in. 'Thought Fudge would probably stick you here.' He drawled placing a locking charm on the other door.

'Sev.' Harry breathed and flew across the room and into his lover's arms as the door was locked behind them.

'Leo.' Severus murmured as he hugged the young man to him tightly. 'God, Leo, I'm so proud of you.' The potions master murmured.

The other three occupants of the room talked softly in the corner as Severus kissed Harry soundly.

'We have to go.' Severus whispered sadly. 'Fudge cannot find me here. It would ruin all you have accomplished.'

'Sev, please.' Harry pleaded softly.

'Just the afternoon, Harry. Stay strong for me.' Severus kissed him once more before pushing him away and walking swiftly to the door, dropping the locking charm and stalking through. It was obvious to all that it was the last thing he wanted to do, but he would do it, for Harry.

Lucius followed him out and Harry stood staring forlornly at the closed door. Draco walked over and guided him to a comfortable chair beside the fireplace. 'It's not much longer, Harry.'

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Draco quickly disabled the locking charm as Blaise swung it open.

'Mr Potter?' It was the Prosecutor.

'Mr Gwyls, what can I do for you?' Harry said, standing wearily. The amount of control he had had to exert during the morning had taxed him greatly.

'Mr Potter…Harry.' Gwyls began nervously. 'They wish to make a deal.'

'What?'

'A deal. The defendants. They agree to plead guilty to the first three charges and will serve sentences of ten years each if you drop the charge of attempted murder.'

Harry seemed to think, turning slightly and crossing back to the fireplace. He stared into the flames as if they had all the answers.

'Not Dumbledore.' Harry said softly.

'I'm sorry Mr Potter, what was that?' Gwyls asked hesitantly.

Harry spun where he stood, his eyes blazing. 'Not Dumbledore.' He growled.

Gwyls seemed to go to speak but just shook his head and murmured a thank you before leaving the room.

'Harry?' Draco said cautiously.

'I'm fine, Draco.' He said softly, returning to the seat by the fireplace and closing his eyes.

Draco and Blaise exchanged glances. Both teenagers knew that Harry was about as far from fine as he could get at the moment, and both were hoping he could just get through the rest of the day without anymore stress.

But it was not to be.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer – Isn't mine. None of it. Well, except for the plot anyway._

**Chapter 7 – What have I done?**

'_Mr Potter…Harry.' Gwyls began nervously. 'They wish to make a deal.'_

'_What?'_

'_A deal. The defendants. They agree to plead guilty to the first three charges and will serve sentences of ten years each if you drop the charge of attempted murder.' _

Harry seemed to think, turning slightly and crossing back to the fireplace. He stared into the flames as if they held all the answers.

'_Not Dumbledore.' Harry said softly._

'_I'm sorry Mr Potter, what was that?' Gwyls asked hesitantly._

_Harry spun where he stood, his eyes blazing. 'Not Dumbledore.' He growled._

_Gwyls seemed to go to speak but just shook his head and murmured a thank you before leaving the room._

'_Harry?' Draco said cautiously._

'_I'm fine, Draco.' He said softly, returning to the seat by the fireplace and closing his eyes._

_Draco and Blaise exchanged glances. Both teenagers knew that Harry was about as far from fine as he could get at the moment, and both were hoping he could just get through the rest of the day without anymore stress. _

_But it was not to be._

* * *

Harry sat, eyes closed for quite some time, ignoring Draco's mention of lunch. Suddenly he sat up and looked to his two friends. 'I need to see Gwyls.'

Draco nodded and darted from the room as Blaise looked curiously at Harry. Harry ignored it and turned back to the fireplace.

Several minutes later Draco returned with the Prosecutor and Harry gestured to the chair opposite him. Gwyls sat down and Harry put up a localized silencing charm as Draco moved back to the table.

Neither young man could tell what was being said, but partway through the conversation Gwyls snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared. Gwyls scribbled on a bit of parchment, handing it to the house elf before sitting back and waiting. About ten minutes later the house elf reappeared and handed back another note. Gwyls read it, said something and Harry slumped in his seat, dropping the silencing charm.

Gwyls stood up and patted Harry's shoulder. 'You did a good thing, Harry.' He said gently. 'You will feel better for it later.' Harry snorted softly but didn't look up as the Prosecutor walked out of the room.

'Harry?' Draco said cautiously.

'Not now, Draco.' Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

'Won't you at least eat something?'

Harry shook his head, closing his eyes once again. Both could see the slight grimace cross Harry's face and knew that his headache had returned. They only hoped the trial would not take much longer.

* * *

Harry sat as still as stone as the jury filed in, the Wizingamot already having seated themselves only minutes before. He could feel the black eyes of his lover staring intently at the back of his head and it took every ounce of self-control not to turn around.

Fudge rose. 'Members of the jury, we do thank you for your time, however, a plea has been reached and you are dismissed.'

He then turned to Dumbledore and the others. 'This plea has been approved by both the victim and the Wizingamot and will stand as read.' Fudge nodded to a wizard standing in front of the bench who unrolled a piece of parchment and began reading aloud.

'In the matter of Harry Potter, Deputy Minister of Magic and the Ministry of Magic verses Kingsley Shacklebolt. The charge of attempted murder has been dropped and on the other charges a plea of guilty has been accepted. The accused is sentenced to two years in Azkaban Prison.' The room erupted and Fudge once more showered the air with vibrant sparks.

'That is enough!' He bellowed, nodding for the wizard to continue.

'In the matter of Harry Potter, Deputy Minister of Magic and the Ministry of Magic verses Alastor Moody. The charge of attempted murder has been dropped and on the other charges a plea of guilty has been accepted. The accused is sentenced to two years in Azkaban Prison.'

These three sentences were read out for each of the other Order members aside from Dumbledore until finally the wizard stopped and drew breath.

'In the matter of Harry Potter, Deputy Minister of Magic and the Ministry of Magic verses Albus Dumbledore. The charge of attempted murder has been lowered to that of reckless endangerment and on that and the other charges a plea of guilty has been accepted. The accused is sentenced to seventeen years in Azkaban Prison.'

The courtroom sat in stunned silence and Dumbledore turned slightly to face Harry who stared back at him impassively.

'Mr Potter,' Fudge gained his attention. 'Do you have anything to say?'

Harry shook his head.

Fudge nodded and stood. 'I declare this trial over. The convicted will begin their sentences immediately.' Sparks hit the air once more and, as the Wizingamot filed out, the room erupted.

Harry still sat, staring straight ahead into Dumbledore's eyes until the Aurors came and lifted the elderly wizard from his chair. As they passed by Dumbledore stopped and glanced down at the young man he had believed would save their world.

'Why Harry?' he murmured. 'Why seventeen? Why not life?'

Harry stood, his face expressionless. 'One year for every year of hell you condemned **me** to. You can't say I'm not anything but fair.' He said softly before turning away and moving towards the exit.

Dumbledore looked after him as the Aurors roughly pushed him away.

* * *

'Harry?'

Harry stopped outside the doors to see McGonagall, Poppy and Hermione waiting for him. It showed him how much he had missed as he hadn't even seen the other two at the trial.

'We're sorry, Harry.' Hermione said. 'For everything.'

Harry looked between the three witches, his eyes finally coming to rest on the woman who would, for the moment, be the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. The woman who had defied Dumbledore and released him. He nodded deferentially to her.

'Thank you, Professor.' He said softly before sweeping down the corridor and outside a large entourage in his wake. He knew he had to get out of the Ministry building and rapidly. It would take far too long to make it through the numerous corridors to his office and he wasn't going to use an unsecured Floo where anybody could follow him.

The reporters chased him down the Ministry steps and up towards the Leaky Cauldron. He hurried to get in and out of the pub so he was past the anti apparition wards that surrounded Diagon Alley. Draco and Blaise tried to keep them away but it was a losing battle.

Eventually Harry let out soft growl and grabbed both his friends' hands and apparated them through the wards with a thunderous crack that sent people running for cover.

* * *

Harry hit the ground the moment they landed, clutching his head. 'Of all the foolish, half-witted, imbecilic things I've ever done.' He moaned.

Draco and Blaise each slung an arm over his shoulders and manhandled him up the driveway, through the wards and into the Manor.

'SEVERUS.' Draco bellowed as they lay a grimacing Harry gently down on the sofa. Draco knew both his father and godfather would be home already, having seen them leave immediately after Dumbledore's sentence was handed down.

There was the sound of running footsteps and Tom, Lucius and Severus came barrelling down the corridor. As they rounded the corner Severus caught sight of Harry and immediately flew across the room and fell to his knees at Harry's side.

'What happened?' Tom growled at the two pale teenagers as Severus began shoving potions down Harry's throat.

'He apparated us out of Diagon Alley.' Draco was nervously wringing his hands.

'THROUGH THE WARDS?' Tom's voice thundered around the cavernous drawing room.

'Yes.' Blaise said meekly.

'OF ALL THE STUPID, IDOTIC, MORONIC….' Tom was silenced abruptly as Harry's hand shot out, flinging the silencing charm at the Dark Lord so fast he couldn't dodge it.

'Please stop yelling.' Harry gasped out, his eyes screwed tightly shut in pain, before he dropped the charm.

'Sorry.' Tom sighed, crossing to sit on the edge of the sofa and taking Harry's hand. Severus continued massaging Harry's temples.

'Sev.' Harry whimpered and those around him saw the tell-tale trickle of blood seep out of his nose and run down his cheek. 'God, Sev, please make it stop.'

Severus removed one hand from Harry's head long enough to pluck two more vials from his belt and pour them down Harry's throat.

'Just relax, Harry.' His silky voice washed over Harry soothing him as the nimble fingers continued to work. Harry felt like his brain was going to explode but he knew it was just his overuse of magic and he struggled to dampen the power that roiling through him. A burst of pain lanced through his head and he grunted loudly, gritting his teeth so tightly he thought he might have cracked them. Another one moments later and he finally allowed the darkness to creep over the edge of his vision.

'Thank bloody Merlin.' Severus swore uncharacteristically as Harry finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

Draco and Blaise stood silently by the door until Tom sent them away, thanking them for looking after Harry and telling them he would see them at dinner. Lucius went to fetch several more potions from the lab in the dungeons as Tom gently laid Harry's hand on his chest, conjuring a cloth and wiping the blood from Harry's nose and cheek.

'What the hell happened, Severus?' Tom said quietly and the potions master raised an eyebrow at the amount of concern in the Dark Lord's voice.

'I'm not entirely sure, My Lord.' He said softly as his hands never stopped their painstaking work. 'I won't really know until Harry wakes and we can talk to him.'

* * *

House elf and Death Eater alike quickly realised that the downstairs drawing room was off limits. The hideous mood Lord Voldemort was in seeming to permeate the very walls of the manor. Numerous Cruciatus were cast before word quickly spread that the Dark Lord did not wish to be disturbed.

Both Severus and Tom refused all meals, staying and monitoring Harry until the very early hours of the morning when both fell into an exhausted sleep, Severus beside Harry and Tom in a chair nearby.

* * *

It was quite late the next morning as Severus stood beside Tom's chair. 'My Lord.' He said softly, unable to quite bring himself to gently shake the older wizard's shoulder. Harry, of course, would have jumped on the Dark Lord but then he was the only one with the reflexes to duck out of the way of the hex that would have been sent his way almost immediately thereafter.

'My Lord, he's beginning to wake.' Severus said again.

That did it, and within moments Tom was up and staring down at Harry. Severus moved to sit on the edge of the sofa, taking Harry's hand in his.

'Harry.' He said gently.

Harry blinked several times before opening his eyes and immediately shutting them with a groan. Tom quickly closed the curtains and dimmed the lights with a wave of his wand.

'Open up, Harry.' Severus said coaxingly, holding a vial to Harry's lips. Harry dutifully swallowed the potion and allowed it several minutes to work before trying to open his eyes once again.

'Oh god, did someone get the number of that lorry.' He groaned and Tom laughed. Severus just gave Harry an odd look, having no idea what the muggle saying meant.

'It's your own bloody fault, you reckless, foolish brat.' Severus growled.

Harry groaned again and slowly lifted himself so he was sitting up. 'Can we talk about this later? Perhaps when an army of mice aren't playing bongos in my head?'

Tom snorted again as Harry slowly slid around Severus and made to stand up. 'Whoa.'

Severus grabbed him as he swayed. 'Just where do you think you're going?'

'Shower.' Harry said bluntly. 'I stink and I have to get to work.'

'I don't think anyone is expecting you at the Ministry today, Harry.'

Harry snorted softly, Severus best potions having finally done their work. 'Bloody good thing I never do what anyone expects then isn't it?' he said lightly, moving out of Severus' arms and weaving his way towards the door.

'Are you sure you can manage on your own?' Severus asked in concern.

Harry looked back at him, a hand on the doorknob and a wicked smirk on his face. 'Why Severus, is that an invitation?'

The potions master groaned. 'For Merlin's sake Harry, you've just regained consciousness after overloading your system and that's what you're thinking about?'

Harry's smirk became even wider. 'I'm eighteen years old, Sev.' He drawled in a manner eerily reminiscent of a certain blonde Slytherin. 'It's practically all I ever think about.' He added before disappearing out the door.

'Insatiable brat.' Severus muttered.

'It's nice to see I'm not the only one who can't keep up with him.' Tom mused aloud causing Severus to look at the Dark Lord with a raised eyebrow and a clenched jaw.

'I'm talking magically, Severus.' Tom said sarcastically before chuckling at the look of relief on the younger man's face. 'Harry would never do that, he's devoted to you.'

Severus smiled slightly, his eyes brightening.

'Speaking of which, you really should go and check on him. I'm not sure he can manage on his own.' Tom said, crossing to the doorway and turning back. 'Besides, even if he is okay, I'm sure after such a stressful day yesterday he would probably be grateful if someone could help him relieve some of the tension.'

Tom stayed long enough to see the potions master flush brightly, mortified that the Dark Lord would tease him about his sex life, before closing the door behind him, the thick oak doing nothing to soften the sound of the laughter that floated back through it.

* * *

Severus did indeed do as the Dark Lord suggested. It was just not done to disobey him, or so he told himself. He swept into the bathroom to find Harry soaking in the bathtub, humming softly with his eyes closed and tapping his foot in time on the edge of the bathtub. Severus stared down at him, at the man the boy of last summer had become. Harry seemed to know he was there and slowly opened his eyes, the vivid green staring back at him in a way that shouldn't have been humanly possible. Harry's glowing eyes seemed to undress him where he stood and Severus decided to oblige, slowly peeling the clothing from his skin before climbing into the tub.

'Leo.' Severus whispered sliding up Harry's body to capture his lips, lifting the young man onto his lap and burying his hands in the messy black hair. He felt Harry shudder as he ran his fingers down the lithe back. The kissing became more heated until Severus growled softly, picking Harry up in his arms and carrying him through to the bedroom.

* * *

Hours later they lay cuddled together, trying to control their breathing and calm their racing hearts.

'I thought you were going to work.' Severus smiled, raising an eyebrow.

Harry glanced up, placing a kiss on the older man's nose. 'I got a better offer.' He snickered.

Severus smiled. 'If that's all it takes to stop you leaving me every morning, Leo, then consider yourself booked out until eternity.'

Harry smiled, kissing the potions master gently. 'It's a deal.' He said softly.

They lay there for some time, dozing quietly before Severus shook Harry's shoulder gently. 'Harry come on, wake up. It's dinner time and you need to eat.'

'Not hungry.' Harry replied sleepily.

Severus sighed. 'I don't care. You have barely eaten in days. Much more of this and you'll be as skinny as a clothes line soon. I'll have you know that I only sleep with well muscled, incredibly powerful young men.'

Harry snorted and cracked an eye open. 'That high an expectation can't leave you with many prospects.' He laughed and Severus pulled him close.

'Exactly, so you'd better get to dinner then, hadn't you?' He said firmly. Harry laughed again and the older wizard released him

'Yes, Merlin forbid you have to lower the bar.' Harry chuckled sliding from the bed and padding over to the dresser. Severus just watched, a predatory glint lighting his eyes, as Harry slid into a pair of ridiculously tight jeans and a shirt before throwing a dark cloak around his shoulders. He turned back to the bed and cocked an eyebrow, one hand planted firmly on his hip.

'Are you going to lie there all evening because if so I'm taking all this off again?'

Severus groaned and closed his eyes. 'Don't bloody tempt me.' He swore rolling over and getting out of bed. Harry returned the favour, eyeing the older man as he too dressed, although it was an outright wicked smirk that crossed his face at the sight.

Eventually, after an almost aborted attempt, they managed to make it downstairs and into the dining room.

Tom, relieved to see Harry looking so well couldn't help himself and stood up to embrace the young man as his followers looked on. No one bar the inner circle had any idea of the high level of regard and affection the Dark Lord held for the young man who was his equal. Nor had they known of the events of the evening before. The minute Harry and Severus walked in the Dark Lord was on his feet, sweeping down the side of the hall and hugging the young man tightly.

'Thank Merlin you're alright, Harry.' Tom whispered, taking Harry's arm and guiding him back towards the others.

Harry exchanged greetings with Lucius and Narcissa before thanking his two friends for getting him home. Draco and Blaise just smiled at him, telling him to sit and eat. Apparently the house elves had laid on a feast to celebrate the end of the Order of the Phoenix, at least for the moment.

'I take it you didn't make it to the Ministry this afternoon?' Tom said lightly causing Severus to flush deeply once again. Draco and Blaise laughed. It was almost unheard of for the stoic potions master to show such base emotions but Harry placed a hand on his arm and scowled at the Dark Lord.

'Stop teasing him, you prat.' He growled.

Tom just laughed and the meal continued. After dessert, as most of the Death Eaters drifted away Harry realised that the entire inner circle had stayed behind and judging by the glances that were being exchanged all but Severus and himself knew what was going on.

Harry looked a Tom, his piercing green eyes bright. 'What is it?' he asked softly.

Tom glanced at Lucius before nodding. Obviously the blonde aristocrat was the point man on this little discussion, Harry thought to himself.

Lucius took a deep breath. 'Harry, we were wondering if you understood the significance of what happened yesterday?'

Harry frowned slightly. 'What, about Dumbledore, or about the trial finishing?' His voice was innocently curious.

Lucius shook his head. This was going to be harder than he thought. 'No, Harry, this is about you. This is about you apparating not only yourself, but two others as well. Two others who were unknowing, let alone helping, through a set of wards that are older than Hogwarts herself.' He finished quietly.

'Oh.' Was all Harry said as he seemed to shrink down in his chair. Severus glared momentarily at Lucius as he took Harry's hand.

'They're not angry with you, Harry.' He said softly.

'No, we're not.' Tom added. 'But you do have some serious questions to answer.' He told him, summoning a copy of that day's Daily Prophet and laying it on the table in front of him.

Harry sucked in a breath, his eyes going wide as the bold headline.

**JUST HOW SECURE IS DIAGON ALLEY?** Screamed the headline.

'Oh shit.' Harry groaned dropping his head onto the table top with a bang.

'Harry.' Severus scolded lifting the young man by his shoulders and pulling him back up in his chair.

'I don't want to talk about it.' Harry said simply, banishing the paper with a wave of his hand.

'Harry, please think about this. You are soon to be the Minister of Magic. You have to be able to prove that Diagon Alley is safe.' Lucius explained. 'And if this isn't explained soon we will have witches and wizards all over the country splinching themselves as they try to do what you did. You have to explain how you did it. There hasn't been a witch or wizard in more than twelve hundred years that could apparate into, out of, or within, Diagon Alley.'

'So, tell them it was a Portkey.' Harry snapped. Clearly he didn't wish to continue this conversation.

'I tried that already. I won't wash.' Lucius insisted.

'Why not?'

'The noise, Harry. A Portkey is silent. The crack as you went through the wards was enormous, even the muggles outside the Alley heard it.'

'It never bloody ends.' Harry mumbled almost unintelligibly.

'Harry.' Lucius tried again and Harry leapt out of his chair.

'I don't know, Lucius!' He yelled. 'Tell them I was keyed in to the wards. Tell them it was a new form of Portkey. Tell them whatever the hell you like, because I just don't know. I don't know why I can do half the stuff I can, and I'm sick to death of trying to explain it. My uncle was right.' Harry fumed, turning away from the table. 'It doesn't matter what bloody world I live in, I'm still nothing more than a freak.'

The others in the room look in horror at the spot Harry had recently vacated, the sound of the slamming door still ringing in their ears.

'He can't still possibly believe that oversized whale, can he?' Draco whispered incredulously.

'He can be quite persuasive.' Blaise said softly, shuddering as he remembered first hand just how persuasive Vernon Dursley was.

Severus got up to leave but Tom held up a hand. 'Severus, you're too close to this, you will try and talk to him about it. That isn't what he needs. Draco, you go.' He commanded, knowing the blond teenager would just sit silently and let Harry vent before supporting him and holding him for as long as Harry needed it. Unfortunately the Dark Lord didn't quite grasp just how angry Harry really was.

* * *

'Harry?' Draco called as he entered the forest around the manor. 'Harry, where are you?'

He then felt a wave of power wash over him, making his knees tremble and his hair stand on end, and he knew he had to be quick. He ran, straight ahead, mindless of the trees slapping him in the face or the rotten logs tripping him.

'Harry!' he yelled as he burst into the clearing. Harry spun where he stood and Draco gasped. Harry's eyes were flickering before green and orange as flames licked at the ground around him. In the face of such unbridled anger and fear he couldn't stay silent.

'Harry, calm down.' Draco said hesitantly. Harry stepped slowly towards him, stepping through the flames as if he couldn't see him. It was only moments later that Draco realised that he should have gone for Severus when he felt that first pulse of power flood through him.

'Harry, please listen.' Draco tried again as Harry fell to his knees. Draco could see he was losing control. The palpable anger was rolling off him in waves. Harry's magic was feeding it, making him unable to control it, and Draco knew he had little choice but to act before Harry flattened everything within a ten mile radius.

Draco darted forward and threw himself at the other man, pinning him to the ground. Harry, in his anger, just assumed it was Severus and reciprocated in kind. Draco groaned as Harry practically ripped his shirt in two, bitting, licking and scratching all the way down the blond's chest. Draco tried to keep up but Harry was relentless in his quest for available skin. Soon Harry had banished his clothes and was straddled across Draco's legs as he sucked hard on the other's collarbone.

Draco soon realised that Harry's anger wasn't dissipating as quickly as it should and tossed him aside, pulling at his clothes. The next few minutes were a blur of cries and screams, of both ecstasy and pain, until Harry finally slumped to the ground, both teenagers breathing heavily.

'Oh god, Sev.' Harry whispered minutes later, his eyes closed as he tried to calm his racing heart. 'What the hell are we going to do? I can barely control it anymore.'

'Ah…Harry?' Draco said nervously and Harry's head shot up. No longer blinded by anger he couldn't miss the blond hair, even with just the moonlight to see by.

He stared at Draco with a look of absolute horror. 'Oh my god.' Harry cried, scuttling away and pulling on his cloak as he stumbled to his feet. 'Oh god, Draco, what have I done?' he breathed, his head was spinning with images of the potions master. 'What have I done? Sev, he...'

'Harry, it's alright, Severus will understand.' Draco tried the most calming voice he could but Harry was trembling uncontrollably as he slowly backed away.

'Oh god. Oh no.' Harry whispered over and over, shaking his head.

'Harry, just relax. Severus will understand.'

'No.' Harry sobbed, turning tail and disappearing into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – Isn't mine

There is a slightly more graphic bit of slash in this, so if you don't like it then don't read.

**Chapter 8 – Forever and a day**

'_Oh god, Sev.' Harry whispered minutes later, his eyes closed as he tried to calm his racing heart. 'What the hell are we going to do? I can barely control it any more.'_

'_Harry.' Draco said nervously and Harry's head shot up. No longer blinded by anger he couldn't miss the blond hair, even with just the moonlight to see by._

_He stared at Draco with a look of absolute horror. 'Oh my god.' Harry cried, scuttling away and pulling on his cloak as he stumbled to his feet. 'Oh god, Draco, what have I done?' he breathed, his head was spinning with images of the potions master. 'What have I done? Sev, he...'_

'_Harry, it's alright, Severus will understand.' Draco tried the most calming voice he could but Harry was trembling uncontrollably as he slowly backed away._

'_Oh god, oh no.' Harry whispered over and over, shaking his head. _

'_Harry, just relax. Severus will understand.'_

'_No.' Harry sobbed, turning tail and disappearing into the darkness._

* * *

Draco pulled what was left of his robes together and staggered back towards the Manor. He couldn't go after Harry. He'd had far too much of a head start and having been in school with him for seven years he knew that if Harry Potter wanted to hide, Merlin himself would have trouble finding him.

His progress was slow as his muscles protested at any movement. Eventually he made it through the doors and headed towards the Library where he knew his father, the Dark Lord and Severus would be waiting.

He stumbled through the door, ignoring the gasps of surprise as he crossed the room to grab the potions master's arm.

'It wasn't his fault.' He said hoarsely. 'Don't blame him. It wasn't his fault. He didn't realise. It wasn't his fault.' He continued babbling these sentences over and over until his father came and clasped an arm around his shoulders and guided him to sit down as Severus pulled a calming potion out of his pocket and forced it down the young Slytherin's throat.

Finally he quieted and looked up at the potions master. 'Merlin, Severus. I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do.' He whispered.

'What happened, Draco?' Snape said calmly, but if you knew him you could see the tension running through every fibre of his being.

Draco shrank under the piercing gaze. 'When I found him he was standing in the middle of the clearing in the forest. The ground around him was on fire and his eyes kept changing from orange to green. Power was pouring out of him and then he fell to his knees.' Draco's eyes had begun filling with tears by this point. 'He was struggling. I could hardly breathe but I couldn't get him to calm down. I didn't have time to come and get you.'

'So you let Harry attack you?' Severus said tightly, his eyes now burning a hole in the portrait above the fireplace.

'N..not exactly.' Draco stammered.

The potions master's head swiveled to look at him once more. 'What?' he hissed ominously.

'Severus, you don't understand. He was losing it. I had to.'

'How did you even know what to do?' Lucius asked.

Here Draco blushed. 'I just sort of guessed.' He mumbled.

Severus sucked in a breath and spun on his heel, stalking towards the door.

'Severus, stop.' Tom commanded, but for the first time in his life the potions master blatantly disobeyed the Dark Lord, disappearing out the doorway in a flurry of black.

* * *

'Crucio.' Riddle spat as he threw open the door to Severus' room. The potions master dropped to his knees at the force of the curse, gritting his teeth as knives seemed to pierce his skin. Riddle held the curse, red eyes glinting angrily as he stalked across the room to stand over the younger man.

Finally he lifted it, leaving Severus gasping for breath as he leant down, putting his mouth close to the potions master's ear. 'You may well be Harry's lover, Severus but you still belong to me. Never forget that.' He hissed. 'And if that had been anyone other than Lucius and his son you had, had that display of disrespect in front of, I can assure you, Harry himself, would have been unable to save you, do you understand?'

'Yes, My Lord.' Severus croaked.

Tom grabbed the man's chin and made him look up. 'What happened was not Draco's fault, nor was it Harry's fault. It was I who stopped you from going; who sent Draco in your place. If it is anyone's fault it is mine.'

Severus opened his mouth to protest but Tom just held his jaw tighter. 'You know what happens to Harry when his anger overcomes him. He could have been with that insufferable half giant pet of Dumbledore's and he wouldn't have known until the thing practically suffocated him.' Riddle snorted at his own joke but Severus looked far from amused. Tom sighed and knelt down. 'Severus, don't be so ridiculous. Harry loves you. He would never intentionally do anything to hurt you.'

The potions master scoffed slightly and closed his eyes. He was then unprepared for when the Dark Lord's lips crashed down onto his own and he froze as if in shock. Riddle kissed him brutally, letting go of his face and tearing at the potions master's robes, Severus was too frightened to even move. This from a man who was cursing him only minutes before. He daren't raise a hand against the older wizard for he knew it would cost him his life.

He couldn't stop himself from whimpering when Riddle's pale fingers found skin and rubbed against a nipple. It was then that Riddle pulled away, his expression icy.

The Dark Lord stood, staring darkly down at him. 'Would you have stopped me?' he challenged.

Snape shook his head. 'No, My Lord.' He said softly.

'And yet you would have expected Harry to be able to. Even knowing what you do. Harry is blinded by his anger, Severus. His magic feeds on it and he struggles with that every day. You however are blinded by fear. Not only your fear of me, but your fear of losing Harry. The one person who loves you for exactly who you are. Grow up, Severus and see what this is costing you. Your lover is out there, confused and hurt and probably quite scared of your reaction. For as powerful as Harry is, he really is just a little boy.'

'I'm sorry, Mr Lord.' Severus whispered.

Riddle's expression softened. 'I'm not the one you should be apologising to, Severus.'

* * *

'Draco?' Severus Snape stood hesitantly at the doorway to the library where Narcissa was healing the scratches and bruises and cuts that littered his body.

'Severus.' Draco cried, instantly batting his mother's hand away as he stood. 'Severus, I'm so sorry, really. I promise it won't happen again.' He stammered as he moved to stand before the older man, Snape meeting him halfway across the room.

'Draco, thank you' Severus whispered softly, startling the young man

'What? But I didn't do anything.' He insisted.

Severus shook his head. 'You did more than you will ever know. You saved Harry's life. Something he will surely realise once he has calmed down.'

'Are you going to look for him?' Draco glanced at the night sky through the window.

'Yes.'

'He has a huge head start. He could be anywhere.'

'I don't care. I will keep looking until I find him.'

'That won't be necessary.' Came a tired voice from the doorway.

'Harry?' Severus whispered incredulously. Harry had never returned like this before. Anytime the young man had done something he was ashamed of it had usually taken Severus days to find him and several more to get him to talk about it.

Harry gave him a wane smile. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered.

'It doesn't matter.' Severus insisted.

'Yes, it does.' Harry said softly. 'I'm not a child anymore. I have to take responsibility for my actions. I hurt you and I hurt Draco. There is no excuse for that. I have to learn to control it better. This can never happen again.'

Draco finally moved forward crossing the half dozen steps to stand in front of the Boy-Who-Lived. 'This wasn't your decision, Harry. I was there, it was my decision. I made it.'

Harry laughed bitterly. 'I appreciate the sentiment, Draco but you will soon learn that not having a choice does not really constitute making a decision. Trust me, I've been there.'

'I had a choice.'

'No. You didn't.'

'I could have left you there and come back and got Severus.' Draco raised his chin defiantly.

Harry gave another bitter laugh. 'Yes, I'm sure you could have. But then you would have had to take the chance that I didn't destroy everything around me. There was no decision, Draco but I do thank you for intervening when you did.'

'Yes. As do I.' Severus said quietly as he moved to stand beside the two young men. Harry turned to his lover, his eyes pained.

'I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you.' He whispered.

Severus reached up and gently tucked several strands of messy black hair behind Harry's ear before resting his palm on Harry's tearstained cheek. 'You didn't, not really.' He added when Harry opened his mouth to protest. 'Harry, I love you.'

Harry eyes filled with tears once more. 'I love you too.' He said hoarsely as Severus leant in and kissed him gently before kneeling before him.

'Bond with me?' the potions master pleaded softly. Narcissa gasped as Lucius and Tom actually gaped at him. Never would they have thought that Severus would actually have the courage to ask such a question. Draco was bouncing up and down on the spot eagerly.

Harry, for his part, just stared at his lover, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to put into words just what he felt. 'Are you sure?' he said finally.

Severus smiled. 'I've never been surer.' He confirmed.

Harry's face broke into a wide grin and he nodded. 'Of course I will.' He croaked as Severus jumped to his feet and gathered the Boy-Who-Lived tightly in his arms, kissing him soundly.

The four in the room quickly got over their shock and moved forward to congratulate them.

Harry was beaming as first Draco, Narcissa, Lucius and finally Tom all hugged him.

'I never thought he'd ask.' The Dark Lord mused as he pulled away.

'The possibility never crossed my mind either.' Harry admitted, leaning into Severus' embrace as the potions master managed to release himself from Narcissa's clutches and wind his arms around Harry's waist, pulling the smaller figure back against him.

'You know this bond may help to stabilise your control.' Tom added.

'Really?'

Tom nodded. 'Severus should be able to ground you.'

'He's been doing that since I was eleven.' Harry said ruefully ignoring the sharp jab to his ribs.

'Not in the same way, I hope.' Tom arched an eyebrow and Harry blushed.

'No. Not in the same way.'

'Some one had to keep your over inflated ego in check.' Severus added in his defence.

Harry scowled. 'I never had an over inflated ego, thank you very much.'

Tom laughed and began herding them towards the door. 'Go to bed.' He said sternly. 'You have to be back at the Ministry tomorrow Harry to sort out the mess.'

Harry rolled his eyes, extracting himself from his lover to hug his mentor one last time. 'Thanks Tom.' He whispered. Riddle smiled as the two headed towards the door.

Just as it was about to close behind them Harry poked his head back through. 'Oh, and Tom?'

'Yes.'

'You touch him like that again and I **will **kill you.' He said lightly before the door closed with a soft click. Riddle just snorted softly as the Malfoys looked at him curiously.

* * *

Harry swept through the Ministry the next morning intent on clearing the questions still lingering once and for all. He had come in alone today, no escort, because he needed to look strong. The day had arrived.

He nodded to Fudge's secretary before knocking quietly on the door and entering. Fudge looked up from his desk to see Harry, standing near his desk looking down at him.

He took in the determined eyes, the dark dress robes, and the powerful aura surrounding the young man and set down his quill. He reached out and tapped a small glass sphere on his desk before speaking out loud. 'Tabitha, can you please call the entire Wizengamot together for ten o'clock and invite the press corps?' he said simply.

'Yes, Minister.' The secretary's disembodied voice floated back through the sphere.

Fudge looked up at Harry. 'I gather it's time.' He said quietly.

Harry raised an eyebrow before nodding. 'Yes, Cornelius.'

'Sit.' The Minister gestured to the seat on the other side of his desk and Harry decided to oblige. 'I think it's time you tell me exactly what it is you want for our world, Mr Potter. I am, after all, about to hand it to you on a silver platter so to speak.'

Harry's head tilted slightly before nodding slowly. 'I supposed you deserve at least that.' He said agreeably. 'My first wish, Minister, is our security. I want us completely cut off from the muggle world. Albus Dumbledore has toted this line that the muggles are just misguided and they wouldn't fear us if they knew we existed, that we could all live in harmony.' Harry sat back in his chair, his hands folded neatly in his lap and his elbows resting on the arms of the chair as he calmly surveyed the man before him.

'The muggles will never accept us. We would be a novelty for them, and when the novelty wore off, when their planes crashed or their stock market took a beating, or even when their roses were burnt by the winter's frost, who do you think they would blame. Every year we edge closer and closer to being discovered and every year we obliviate more and more muggles, wasting our time and energy making sure they don't know we exist. Better to withdraw fully and use our knowledge and power to build a better world for ourselves.'

'But what of muggleborns? You can't exactly kidnap them.' Fudge asked curiously.

Harry smiled and shook his head. 'No Cornelius, we aren't going to kidnap them. They will still come to Hogwarts and a charm will be placed on their immediate families that will not allow them to even mention the word magic. A dummy school will be set up and that is where the rest of their family and friends will think they attend. Once they become of age and pass their NEWTs we will give them a choice. The wizarding world, or the muggle one.'

'And if they choose the muggle one?' Fudge asked slightly hesitantly.

Harry smiled knowingly. 'Now, Cornelius, that would be telling.'

Fudge seemed about to ask a question but decided against it, instead pulling a file from his desk and handing it over. 'The Muggle Prime Minister.' He said with a sardonic smile. 'You may want to go and introduce yourself later today, although he does know who you are.'

Harry raised an eyebrow in question.

'He has been in power for some time, Mr Potter, and you are no insignificant figure in this world.'

Harry just smirked, glancing at the clock. 'We should probably go.' He said diplomatically as he stood up. Fudge nodded also and the two men walked slowly towards the door.

* * *

The front stairs around the Ministry were full when Harry and Fudge walked out to join the rest of the Wizengamot. Reporters began immediately shouting questions to Harry about the events two days before.

'You might want to handle this first, Mr Potter.' Fudge murmured and Harry nodded and stepped forward silencing the crowd immediately. He looked warmly out at the sea of reporters and spectators knowing that if he didn't answer these questions properly then the main part of this press conference would be much more difficult.

'I know you have some questions regarding my disappearance from Diagon Alley two days ago and I want to assure all of you that Diagon Alley is as safe as it always was. Apparating into the Alley is impossible. The anti apparition wards have been in place for over a thousand years and are as strong as ever. As most of you probably know by now I am a Sorcerer. I use magic differently than you. With that in mind, I was able to apparate out through the wards however I too would be unable to apparate back into them. There is no need for the wizarding world to be afraid. The wards around Diagon Alley will prevent a surprise assault by apparition from anyone and I will be strengthening them myself over the coming months.'

These comments seemed to allay most fears and everyone was looking hopefully up at him. 'You have other questions?' he guessed correctly as several hands shot up.

'I will answer one, and only one, as this is not the reason for this gathering.'

The several witches and wizards who had raised their hands were all standing at the very front with the rest of the press and they hurriedly huddled and decided on a question.

'Deputy Minister Potter.' A dark haired man finally spoke. 'We were wondering about the sentences you agreed to for those that attacked you?' he said tentatively.

Harry's jaw tightened imperceptively. 'You think what I agreed to was too much?'

The reporter shook his head. 'Oh no, Sir. We were actually wondering why you were so lenient. They did try to kill you after all.'

Harry's face softened. 'Yes, they did.' He agreed. 'But they were also doing what they thought was right. They were under the direction of a mentally powerful wizard and they followed him blindly. There is no penalty for stupidity.'

'And Albus Dumbledore? Why seventeen years?'

Harry smiled. 'Ah, but Mr Fizzington, that would be two questions, however I will answer you. Seventeen years ago Albus Dumbledore placed me with my magic hating muggle relatives after refusing my rightful guardian custody. It began seventeen years of starvation, neglect and abuse. This coupled together with his demands for my life to be used as he should see fit, training day and night to fight for a way of life that I hadn't even lived, to end a war that he started in the first place. I lived through seventeen years of hell. I only returned the favour in kind.' He finished softly, stunning most with his quiet demeanor in spite of the pain and hurt sharing his life with others must have evoked.

It was at that point that Fudge stepped forward and attention turned to him. 'Thank you, Mr Potter. Ladies and gentlemen.' He said loudly as the crowd waited expectantly. 'I imagine you are wondering why the full Wizengamot has been called here today. Almost a month ago I stood here on these steps and told you all that I had appointed Harry Potter to help me through this late stage of my political career. Well that final stage has come and it is with great sadness that I resign from my position as Minister of Magic.' Fudge finished loudly. 'I am very pleased however, to be leaving the wizarding world in such visionary and capable hands as those of Mr Potter. Technically he may still be a young man, however, time and again he has proven just how capable he is. I have no qualms that he will steer our world into a better future for us all. Thank you.'

The reporters burst into noise as they each tried to shout over each other but Fudge just held up his hands and gestured for Harry to step forward.

Harry shook the now ex-Minister's hand before turning to the crowd and smiling warmly. 'Thank you, Cornelius.' He said calmly, silencing the cacophony of voices almost instantly. 'It is with great pleasure that I accept the position of Minister of Magic and I swear to uphold our laws and traditions while we all look towards the future. I have so many plans for our world, to make it safer, stronger and brighter. You have all heard of most of these plans and more will begin to be implemented over the coming months as everything settles into place. Now, as my first duty as Minister I would like to recommend that the currently vacant position in the Wizengamot be offered to Cornelius Fudge. He has proven that the wizarding world is his first priority and I feel he could be invaluable in such a position which would itself be much less demanding.'

Fudge, looking inordinately pleased just beamed as Harry turned to the other members of the Wizengamot for confirmation. The eleven members all spoke hurriedly before Ricardo Grimfoot, who had been voted Head in Dumbledore's absence, nodded.

'Wonderful.' Harry smiled brightly. He had known they would agree. He had won them over the first time when Fudge had hired him and then again during the trial. 'Congratulations, Cornelius, I'm sure you will do a marvellous job.'

Fudge shook Harry's hand again and Harry turned back to the crowd. 'There will be no questions today however I'm sure we will have time for some later in the week. Good day and thank you all.'

Harry shook hands with each of the members of the Wizengamot speaking several words with each before disappearing into the Ministry building and sweeping through the corridors to his office.

'Minister Potter?' Fudge's secretary squeaked nervously. 'There is a young lady waiting for you in your office. She wouldn't give me her name.'

Harry raised a curious eyebrow before smiling gently. 'Thank you, Tabitha.'

He walked through and closed and warded the door behind him before crossing to his new desk and sitting calmly behind it.

'To what do I owe this….pleasure?' Harry asked a little distantly.

Hermione Granger lifted her eyes giving Harry a pained look. 'Harry, please.' She pleaded softly. 'Please forgive me.'

Harry started at her in silence for several moments whilst Hermione tried not to fidget under the impassive gaze. 'Why should I?' He asked simply.

'Because I'm begging you to.' Hermione whispered. 'I am sorry Harry. I didn't know. Honestly, I didn't know about the bands.'

'I know you didn't.' Harry said coldly. 'But that doesn't change the fact that you agreed to help them kidnap me.'

'I wanted you back, Harry. Can't you understand that? I wanted my best friend back and I was desperate enough to do almost anything.' Hermione's frizzy hair seemed to swell with her impassioned plea.

'You do realise that we hadn't been best friends for almost two years.' Harry raised an eyebrow, keeping his face expressionless.

'I thought we were.' She said softly.

Harry snorted. 'Hermione you had no idea of what they were doing. That, or you just didn't care. Either way, it didn't bode well for a continued friendship.'

'But Harry, it wasn't that we didn't care…but the training…you had to do it. There was nothing we could do.'

Harry raised another eyebrow. 'Why?'

'What?'

Harry decided that perplexed was not a good look for Hermione. 'Why did I have to do it? The training, I mean.'

'Well…' she trailed off. 'Because you're the Boy-Who-Lived.'

'And if I hadn't wanted to be? If I had wanted to be just a normal teenager? Did I not get a choice like everyone else?'

'Of course.' Hermione said nervously but Harry could see in her eyes she didn't mean it.

'No, I didn't Hermione. I've never had a choice. My life, such as it was, had been carefully orchestrated from the moment Tom burned this infernal scar into my forehead. Every move I made, every place I lived, even what house I was sorted into was planned in advance by someone who, most certainly, did not have my best interests at heart. The first real decision I ever made was taking that Portkey last summer.'

Hermione frowned. 'What happened there? What happened with Voldemort?'

Harry sighed, finally leaning back in his chair and pinching the bridge of his nose. He really didn't need this right now. 'He cares about me, Hermione. He allows me to be what ever I want. There are no expectations over and above what I want to do. He allows me freedoms I never had before and when ever I fall, or fail, or I'm in pain he picks me up makes sure I'm able and confident and lets me go again. I imagine it's what having a father would be like. He doesn't randomly throw me into a room at numerous times throughout the day trying to hex me six ways from Sunday while I'm trying desperately to swallow the mouthful of food I had just taken before I was rudely dragged away from dinner.'

'Was it that bad, Harry?' Hermione asked hesitantly and Harry felt a flash of anger shoot through him.

'It was worse.' He said quietly. 'You missed most of it but I'm surprised Ron never told you.'

'Told me what?'

'Did you know that they used to sneak into the dormitory at night and stupefy me in my sleep before talking me to the Room of Requirement and waking me up?'

'What was wrong with that?'

'They use to wake me with Tormentia and I'd have to break it and duel them all before they would let me go back to sleep.' Harry voice was practically glacial.

'Good god.' Hermione breathed, her expression so horrified Harry almost stopped but he decided she needed to know.

'Remember the second Hogsmeade weekend when you and Ron went to the village and when you came back I was gone?'

'Yes, Professor Dumbledore said you had gone to some specialist training for two weeks somewhere.' Hermione said thoughtfully.

Harry snorted. 'Specialist training, my arse.' Harry laughed bitterly. 'I was in the hospital wing the whole time. In a secret room in the back of Poppy's office that no one knew about.'

'What happened?'

Harry's eyes narrowed, glinting angrily. 'The old man decided to test the prophecy for himself. The bit about one dying at the hand of the other anyway.'

'Excuse me?'

Harry glanced back at her, his expression had retained its previous iciness and his eyes were hard. 'They threw half strength killing curses at me to see how many I could stay standing for.'

'WHAT?' Hermione couldn't help but yell. 'They did what?' she added a little more quietly.

'If it hadn't been for Severus they would have killed me that day.' Harry said softly. 'He stopped them, in his usual snarky way, citing that it would be very hard for me to kill Tom if they killed me first and that Dumbledore was taking an enormous risk for a supposedly wise old man. They stopped after that, but not before I had burns to over sixty percent of my body.'

'Sixty percent? How many did they cast?'

'Thirteen.' Harry whispered. If she had look horrified before, she looked positively mortified now.

'Good god, Harry. Why didn't you tell anyone?'

Harry stood abruptly and crossed to the window, staring down at the hustle bustle of Diagon Alley. Who would I have told, Hermione?' he said sadly. 'Who would have believed me? I thank Merlin everyday for Severus. He stood up to Dumbledore and the others at risk to himself and he managed to stop them without compromising himself or me.'

'The rumours are true, then. You do love Professor Snape.' She said tentatively.

Harry turned back to her then. 'More than life itself.' He said softly.

'Why, Harry? Why him?'

'Because he loves me.' Harry said simply.

'I don't think just that is a very good reason.' She frowned

Harry smiled slightly, his eyes became distant and Hermione could see he was thinking about the past. 'He loves me, Hermione. He protects me, just like he always has. Firstly from Tom, then from those training me.'

'Harry.' Hermione broke in but Harry continued as if he hadn't heard.

'And finally from the old man and his Order of the Phoenix. He has betrayed many people over his lifetime, Hermione. Dumbledore, Tom, the Ministry and even himself, but he has never betrayed me, and he never will.'

'How can you know this, Harry?'

Harry finally returned and sat down in his chair once again. 'Because I know him. Better than I know myself.' He said softly.

Hermione was silent for several minutes as Harry watched the expressions play over her face before finally he spoke.

'What is it you want, Hermione?'

Hermione's brown eyes looked at him. 'I want your forgiveness.' She said bluntly. 'And I'll do what ever it takes to get it.'

Harry paused a moment before laughing sharply. 'Well in that case you might as well go then.'

Hermione gaped at him. 'You're not going to forgive me?' she said tearfully.

Harry stood up, coming around the desk and grasping her elbow as he gently tugged her from the chair and propelled her towards the door. 'On the contrary, my dear Hermione.' He said smiling charmingly. 'I have already forgiven you.' It was at this point he finally got her outside the doorway. 'But just remember, I'm like an elephant. I never forget.'

* * *

Harry leant against the closed door, his eyes closed as he waited for the ache in his chest to die down. He wanted nothing more than his lover's arms at that moment. As if his prayer was answered a figure appeared in the corner, an invisibility cloak in his hands.

'That was a little melodramatic, Potter. Even for you.'

Harry's eyes snapped open and he lunged across the room into those waiting arms.

'God, Sev. Will everything always be this hard?'

Severus held the young man tightly to him. 'No, Leo. It will get easier.' He promised softly as he buried his head and the messy black hair.

Harry relaxed at the nickname and at the familiar smell of wormwood and musk that lingered around the older man. Finally he pulled slightly away.

'What are you doing here anyway?'

'Lucius saw Miss Granger wandering around the Ministry earlier and figured you might need me.'

Harry smiled. 'I could just about kiss him for that.'

Severus gave him a mock scowl. 'I think not.' He said gruffly. 'The only lips those of yours will be touching are mine.' He added before lowering his head and capturing Harry's lips with his own.

Several minutes later the potions master pulled away and smirked down at Harry who was rather flushed and quite glassy eyes.

He leant slightly closer so his lips were at the shell of Harry's ear, his warm breath ghosting over his neck as he spoke. 'Pull yourself together, Minister. It wouldn't do for you to go and see the muggle Prime Minister looking so thoroughly snogged now, would it?' he whispered silkily.

Harry snapped out of his daze and glared at his lover. 'I could order you to strip right now, you know. Have my way with you on the desk.'

Severus snorted softly. 'You're a democratically elected leader, Harry, by default anyway, not a dictator.'

Now it was Harry's turn to smirk as he raised an eyebrow. 'I didn't mean it like that.' He drawled.

Severus' eyes widened as the meaning of Harry's words became clear. 'You wouldn't.' he breathed. Harry knew more irritating little jinxes, hexes and curses than anyone ever realised. Nothing painful, but irritating enough to have you begging for him to lift them.

Harry just gave him a beaming smile as he tossed a heavy locking a silencing charm at the door. 'I might.' he said huskily.

Severus couldn't help himself and swept the young man into his arms once again and pinned him to the wall. Harry had a particular way of looking only at him that sent his heart, among other things, spiraling out of control. He decided then and there that Harry would pay for his audacity.

He smiled inwardly when Harry gasped as he sucked on his collarbone on the way down his chest. He roughly pushed the robes aside as his mouth moved lower. Harry practically purred as he took him in his mouth.

'Oh god, Sev.' He gasped. Harry growled low in his throat and it almost sent the potions master over the edge. He quickly stood, gathering the younger man in his arms and carrying him to the desk, not caring as almost everything fell to the floor.

He quickly shed his robes before returning to the lithe figure in front of him. He took Harry in his mouth once more, slowly preparing him as Harry alternately purred and growled and begged.

Finally Severus stood up and pushed slowly in as he lent forward by Harry's ear. 'My Leo.' He whispered as Harry's arms and legs came up around him. Severus continued whispering softly to him as his fingers began to work. It wasn't long before Harry cried out and Severus was quick to follow. They held tightly to each other as their breathing slowed.

'Bet that's never been done on this desk.' Harry giggled several minutes later.

'Too right it hasn't.' The voice came from the only picture in the room, above the mantelpiece.

'Obliviate.' Harry threw the spell so hard the figure in the frame rocked back and fell over. 'Silencio Mutato.'

Severus raised an eyebrow as he stood slowly and pulled on his robes.

'Where do you think the secretaries get all of their gossip?' Harry explained as he cast a cleaning charm and straightened his robes.

'And the last one?'

'So he can't tell anyone about this.' Harry said simply as he stood and tiptoe and placed a gentle kiss on the potions master's lips.

Severus smiled, cupping the younger man's cheek. 'I think you should get back to work so that you can hurry home all the quicker.' He chided softly.

'Will you be waiting for me?' Harry asked hopefully.

'For forever and a day.' Severus promised before kissing his lips once more and ducking back under the invisibility cloak as Harry dropped the locking charm on the door.

Still smiling goofily Harry replaced the items on his desk and sat beside it before waving his hand to open the door and waiting long enough for Severus to sneak out before calling Tabitha with the little crystal.

'Minister Potter?' her voice came hesitantly through.

'Tabitha, can you please send a message to the Muggle Prime Minister. I need to meet with him urgently. There are several matters that need to be discussed.'

'Yes Minister. Right away.'

He then sat back with the folder Fudge had given him and began to find out just what made the other man tick. He would need it to put his final plans in place.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – Isn't mine

**Chapter 9 – Understanding and Respect**

_Severus smiled, cupping the younger man's cheek. 'I think you should get back to work so that you can hurry home all the quicker.' He chided softly._

'_Will you be waiting for me?' Harry asked hopefully._

'_For forever and a day.' Severus promised before kissing his lips once more and ducking back under the invisibility cloak as Harry dropped the locking charm on the door. _

_Still smiling goofily Harry replaced the items on his desk and sat beside it before waving his hand to open the door and waiting long enough for Severus to sneak out before calling Tabitha with the little crystal._

'_Minister Potter?' her voice came hesitantly through._

'_Tabitha, can you please send a message to the Muggle Prime Minister. I need to meet with him urgently; there are several matters that need to be discussed.'_

'_Yes Minister. Right away.'_

_He then sat back with the folder Fudge had given him and began to find out just what made the other man tick. He would need it to put his final plans in place._

* * *

Less than an hour later Harry was stepping elegantly from the fireplace at Number Ten Downing Street. As he brushed a small amount of soot from his robes he made a mental note to thank Severus for teaching him that small but worthwhile lesson. He finally looked up to see an extremely nervous Prime Minister standing by his desk.

'Who are you? Where is Minister Fudge?' the man asked almost immediately.

Harry moved gracefully across the room and held out his hand. 'I'm afraid Prime Minister that Cornelius has resigned. He decided a lower key position on the Wizengamot was more amenable to him. I'm Harry Potter, the new Minister.'

'You're the Boy-Who-Lived.' The Prime Minister breathed.

Harry smiled. 'I see my reputation precedes me. Although I'm interested to hear which version it is you have heard.' He added with a raised eyebrow.

'Yes, well, it was all good, I assure you.' The muggle said very quickly and Harry could see that his nervousness had suddenly increased tenfold.

Harry decided to take the upper hand and moved around the Prime Minister's desk to sit in his chair, which was higher than the two on the far side and certainly gave him an edge. Harry gestured for the man to sit down and, while he looked as if he was about to protest, one glance at Harry's coldly impassive face he decided not to and sat down with a small huff of indignation.

'Prime Minister.' Harry began, deciding pleasantries were not called for and cutting right to the chase. 'I come only out of courtesy to tell you that the wizarding world in the United Kingdom will be withdrawing from the muggle world completely. We will no longer be forwarding taxes or using any British services. Our world will be self sufficient.' He finished bluntly.

The British Prime Minister paled significantly at the thought of the millions of lost pounds the Ministry of Magic used to send in taxes as well as the extra repatriations they used to make every time a muggle was killed or injured during one of their wars.'

'What of the reparation monies?' he asked hesitantly. 'What of this He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named that Minister Fudge was so scared of. He kills many people and their families expect compensation. Your Ministry used to pay them.'

Harry smiled, and it wasn't the nice one he reserved for when talking to his people. No, it was the same one he had given Percy Weasley when he broke into the Death Eater meeting. The same one he had given to Fudge in that first meeting in his office. And the same one he had given Ron the day he had walked out of Hogwarts.

'Lord Voldemort is of no further concern. There will be no more reparations paid.' He said quietly.

'But what of all the citizens who are killed by your kind.' The Minister all but spat.

Harry didn't like the way the Minister said that final word and his eyes narrowed as the office around them became eerily cold. 'I will remind you that you are in no position to be questioning me.' He said slowly.

The Prime Minister did not take the carefully worded hint. 'And why not?' he blustered. 'I'm the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. I can question anyone.'

Harry had had enough. He stood abruptly, hands splayed on the desk in front of him as leant down to glare at the muggle. His eyes burned darkly as a soft wind whipped its way around the room. 'Prime Minister, you are mistaking me for someone you can push around. You have no jurisdiction over me or my people any longer. You will not interfere with anything to do with the magical world and in turn we will have nothing to do with yours. Now do you understand, or do I need to explain it to you further?' he hissed ominously.

The Prime Minister suddenly realised that this wasn't Cornelius Fudge he was dealing with. This was a young man who had defeated the darkest wizard of these times as just a babe. This young man would have no concerns killing him where he stood and no one would ever be able to find him. Unable to even speak he just nodded dumbly.

Harry however, was satisfied and quickly moved from around the desk and headed towards the fireplace. 'Oh. I almost forgot.' He said at the last minute, turning back and flicking his wrist at the Prime Minister, causing a vivid purple light to streak across the room and hit the man in the head.

Harry sighed softly and quickly stepped back through the floo, knowing that when the Prime Minister regained consciousness in less than ten seconds he would no longer be able to even mention the word magic or anything about their world to another living soul.

* * *

Harry stepped though the large doors of Riddle Manor and smiled. He could hear the chatter and laughter coming from the dining room and walked the hall to join them for dinner.

The chatter and laughter stopped as he swept in almost instantly turning to cheers and shouts. Obviously the Evening Prophet had reported the morning's events and the house elves had served up an impromptu feast.

Harry smiled and raised a hand as he swept up the large room towards the top table where he knew both Tom and his lover would be waiting. It took several minutes for him to make his way through all the congratulations but eventually everyone went back to their meals and Harry made his way to his loved ones.

'Good evening.' He said warmly, receiving a hug from Tom and a kiss from Severus.

'Good evening, Minister.' Lucius drawled softly, an eyebrow raised in question.

'It was time.' Harry said simply, smiling at Severus as he filled his plate.

'I'll say.' Draco agreed, shovelling a large piece of chicken into his mouth before receiving a smack to the side of his head from Narcissa who began scolding him softly.

Harry just snorted and shook his head. 'I have other news.' He said cryptically. 'I'll tell you after dinner.'

Tom and the others looked intrigued but Harry remained tight lipped until they were once again ensconced in the study, various glasses of brandy and crème de menthe having been passed out.

Harry sat curled into Severus' side, swirling the fiery looking liquid around in the crystal glass. 'I saw the Muggle Prime Minister today.' He said idly, smirking as he heard Tom and the others suck in a deep breath.

Eventually the Dark Lord spoke. 'And?' he hissed impatiently.

Harry raised mirth filled green eyes and grinned. 'The withdrawal has begun.' He said softly. 'It will be complete before the new year.'

Tom opened and closed his mouth several times before leaping to his feet and yanking the Boy-Who-Lived from the sofa, heedless of the glass of brandy which Severus thankfully rescued from Harry's hand before it could fall, and hugged him tightly.

Finally he released him and sat back down in his seat with a sigh. 'I've been waiting years for this.' He whispered.

'I know.' Harry replied softly his eyes bright.

'I bet when Dumbledore called you the saviour of the wizarding world this wasn't quite what he had in mind.' Blaise chuckled.

'There are many types of saviour.' Lucius said mildly.

'Too true.' Tom agreed.

'Will you stop with the bloody saviour nonsense.' Harry groaned, moving to stand by the fireplace. 'This isn't about me. This is about us. Our world. Our way of life. I was just the lucky one able to bring it about.'

'Yes, you do have an inordinate amount of luck.' Severus mused.

'I say we're the ones who are bloody lucky.' Draco piped up from his position on the floor. 'Tom could never have done this without Harry.'

Everyone froze; the jovial atmosphere in the room dying instantly as they turned to look at Tom whose face was suddenly a mask. Narcissa's glass dropped, the sound of shattering breaking Harry out of his trance and, after another glance at Tom's face, he stalked over grabbing Draco by the scruff of the neck and half dragging, half propelling him from the room and slamming the door behind him.

'He didn't mean it the way it sounded, My Lord.' Lucius said hesitantly.

Tom didn't say a word, instead rising and crossing the stand by the window, looking out over the darkened grounds of the manor.

The other four occupants in the room were at quite a loss for what to say or do. No one knew what Harry was saying to Draco and they just sat in silence exchanging uneasy glances.

* * *

Minerva sealed the letter before handing it to Fawkes who disappeared in a burst of flame. She had no idea if the potions master would agree to return to the school but she hoped he could at least consider it. The current fill in was hopeless and Hogwarts needed a competent potions master. There was no one better than Severus Snape.

'What in Merlin's name have we done?' she whispered softly dropping her head into her hands.

'I told Dumbledore he was playing with fire with young Harry Potter.' The portrait of Phineas Nigellas piped up, startling the new headmistress.

Minerva looked up, pinning the old Headmaster with a piercing look as he gazed down at her smugly.

'He always thought he could control the boy, but he didn't realise the power that young one had behind him.'

'He wasn't always that powerful.' Minerva insisted. 'He could barely work a spell at all when he first arrived.'

'I'm not talking about magical strength, Minerva. I'm talking about his soul. The boy has lived through a life that would have at least turned another dark if not killed them, and probably at their own hand. His strength of heart, his will, is like no other I have ever seen and it is what lifts him up above everyone else.'

'But to willingly forgive He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.' The elderly Scottish witch could only shake her head.

The portrait was silent for several moments before speaking softly. 'I think you need to speak with the werewolf. There are things that have gone on over the last two years of which you are not aware. Things that will help you to understand.'

'Will he tell me everything do you think?'

Phineas nodded sagely. 'If you tell him why.'

Minerva eyed him for several moments longer before getting up and crossing to the fireplace. 'Ministry of Magic. Department of Magical Law Enforcement.' She called out before stepping into the flames. She hated Azkaban Prison and had only been there once, but as that was where Remus Lupin now resided, it was where she would have to go.

* * *

The sitting room was still deathly silent almost ten minutes later when a visibly angry Harry Potter swept back in propelling a pale and shaken Draco Malfoy, who he pushed towards the Dark Lord with a snarl.

'Apologise. Now.' He hissed coldly.

'M…my Lord, I…I'm very sorry.' Draco stammered. 'I didn't mean it the way it came out.'

Tom turned from the window and gazed impassively down at Draco who was kneeling by this point before turning back. If anything the cool indifference was worse and Draco's trembling increased.

Harry however, had no such coldness, his feelings on the matter were quite easily read, if the several degree higher room temperature was anything to go by. He leaned down over the Slytherin, grabbing his wrist and baring his arm.

'Remember why you took this, Draco.' He whispered darkly. 'You took it because you respected Tom and what he stood for. The blatant disrespect you have shown this evening is an insult to both Lord Voldemort and your parents. None of us would be where we are today without Tom. It was Tom who gave me the eyes to see what I was capable of, and it was Tom who gave me the strength to go out and do it. If anyone was lucky it was me and I thank Merlin everyday for the chance he gave me.'

'I…I'm sorry.' Draco stammered again.

Harry's green eyes flashed. 'You should be. You're not a child any longer, Draco, and it's time you learnt that your mouth is actually connected to your brain and that you really should use them in combination…..preferably before it gets you killed.'

Draco could do nothing but nod; never having been on the receiving end of Harry's anger before, and making a mental note never to be on it again.

'Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning.' Harry whispered finally, a grimace crossing his face as he straightened up. Blaise watched as he paled and closed his eyes, his fingers coming up to rub stiffly at his temples. Very quietly the Slytherin got up and grabbed Draco's arm before hauling him from the room.

'Good night.' He sang out as they left. Narcissa, at her husband's nod, quickly followed them and pulled the door closed behind her.

Tom, who had turned to watch Harry berate his friend crossed to stand beside him, placing an arm on his shoulders and guiding him back to the sofa and pushing him down. 'That was not your fight, idiot child.' He said softly as Severus gently pulled Harry down so his head was in the potions master's lap.

Harry cracked an eye open, the others able to see the agony even the small amount of light was giving him. 'I…couldn't…let him…say that…to you.' He gasped out before paling further and clapping a hand over his mouth.

'Hush, foolish boy.' Severus scolded as his skilful fingers continued to work. Tom and Lucius's expressions became concerned that Harry was going to throw up as the slightly green pallor of his skin suggested but thankfully nothing came of it. However it was more than half an hour and three vials of headache potion later before the young man could open his eyes and sit up.

Tom immediately conjured a glass of water for him and Harry sipped at it gratefully. 'Harry, you shouldn't have done that. I would have handled it.' The Dark Lord said quietly.

Harry sighed. 'I know, Tom. I'm sorry. I just…I know he didn't mean it the way it sounded but he had to understand. You would have just cursed him.'

'Too right.' Lucius scowled. 'and I would have done it straight after.'

Harry shook his head. 'That would have taught him nothing. You can't just curse everyone you don't agree with or who insults you. I know it's worked for you before.' He said quickly as the elder Malfoy opened his mouth to protest. 'But times have changed. We have changed. Those actions don't inspire respect. They only inspire fear, and fear does not inspire loyalty.'

Tom looked at Harry intently for several moments. 'Draco was right.' He said softly. 'We are very lucky.'

Harry blushed and smiled as Tom placed a hand over his and squeezed softly.

'What did you say to him, Draco, I mean?' Lucius asked hesitantly.

Harry glanced up. 'I didn't really say anything.' He shrugged nonchalantly. 'I shoved him into the bathroom down the hall and told him to think about what he said. I left him there for about five minutes before dragging him out and back in here.'

'Your anger was quite strong when you both come back.' Severus added curiously.

Harry nodded. 'Yes, that's what Draco read. Correctly thankfully. He knew I wasn't angry at him, per say. I was angry for you.' He said quietly, looking at Tom.

'He wasn't fearful that you would hurt him.' Severus reached up and gently tucked a strand of Harry's hair behind his ear. 'He was scared because he knew he had disappointed you.'

Harry nodded again. 'Draco's loyalty to me is almost unmatched by any, except maybe you, Sev. I have no idea what inspired such loyalty, but I don't question what he is willing to give.' He explained.

'There are many here who are loyal to you Harry.' Tom insisted.

Harry shook his head. 'Not in the same way. There are many who are loyal because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, or because of my strength or because they fear the repercussions if they weren't. But Draco has no fear of that. He doesn't like to see me angry of course, and tonight was the first time it has been directed at him, but I know he would willingly walk into a dragons den if I asked him, knowing full well he would not come out the other side. He would do this not because he was afraid I would curse him, or kill him or anything like that, but simply because I had asked him to do it. That level of loyalty is very rare indeed.'

'I would do the same.' Severus insisted. Harry looked up at him and smiled.

'I know you would, Sev, but you would be doing it because you love me. That is a different type of loyalty altogether.'

Lucius and Tom exchanged slightly incredulous glances before the blond aristocrat snorted softly.

'You have to be the most profound eighteen year old in the world.' He chuckled softly, the others joining him. Harry tried to scowl but just couldn't complete the expression, particularly after Severus pulled him onto his lap and began tickling him mercilessly.

* * *

Minerva stepped off the rickety old boat as it bumped at the edge of the dock, pulling her cloak more tightly around her as the chill of the few Dementors that still remained washed over her. The Auror sent to accompany her quickly jumped off the bow beside her and began striding towards the prison leaving the professor to hurry after him.

They were led through several corridors before finding themselves standing outside the Warden's office. Minerva ignored the man's curious expression and just glared back at him until he walked off to collect Remus, mumbling all the while. Minerva secretly wondered if the man had had too much exposure to the Dementors as well.

It was almost twenty minutes before she heard shuffling outside and looked up just in time to see the Warden roughly push the tattered, worn and downtrodden looking form of Remus Lupin into the room. He pushed the prisoner down in a chair and secured the magical bindings before walking to the door.

'You have half an hour.' He said curtly before closing the door behind him. Minerva watched as the Auror moved to stand at the far side of the office and she then cast a silencing charm around them and turned to the man in front of him.

'How are you, Remus?' she asked gently.

The werewolf looked up at her, his eyes pained. 'To be honest, Minerva, I have received everything I deserve.' He said hoarsely. 'All I can say is I'm so glad that Sirius wasn't around to see what we did to his godson.'

'Remus, what happened? What made Harry do what he did?'

Remus looked down obviously embarrassed. 'Harry was right. We didn't see him as a person, only a weapon. I was as bad as Albus, we all were.' He said sadly. 'I stood back and watched as Albus sacrificed the only son of my best friends and I did nothing. Worse, I helped.'

'Remus, what happened? I need to know what happened. Everything is so different; I just can't even begin to imagine what could have turned Harry against Albus so strongly.' Minerva pleaded.

Remus looked down at his hands. 'It began after Sirius died. Albus got all of us together and told us he had told Harry of the prophecy and he had agreed to begin training to defeat Voldemort. I don't think Harry realised just what he was getting himself in for.' He said sadly. 'The first six months weren't too bad and then as Harry became more powerful it got worse. Albus insisted on training him at all hours of the day or night. He would drag him from bed or class or Quidditch, he didn't seem to care, we tried to talk to him but he was adamant that Harry be prepared.'

'But surely Harry would want to be prepared for You-Know-Who?' Minerva insisted.

'As Harry became more powerful Albus seemed to stop seeing him as a boy and only as a weapon. Kingsley tried to step in several times, talking to both Albus and Harry but it did no good. Albus insisted it was required and Harry, being Harry, never complained aloud. Not until that night in any case.'

'What night?'

'Halloween last year.' He said softly.

'That was just before Harry went to Darvid Caragan for two weeks.' Minerva said, her eyes becoming distant as she thought back.

'Harry never went to Darvid. He didn't need to. He could have beaten Caragan with one hand tied behind his back, even then. There was no training; Harry was in a magical coma in a secret room in the hospital wing for two weeks after we almost killed him.'

'What? How?'

Remus looked as if he might not answer but once again dropped his eyes. 'We threw killing curses at him to see how many he could take before collapsing. They were only half strength ones but they would have hurt all the same.'

Minerva looked so horrified she couldn't speak and Remus refused to meet her eyes.

'Severus finally convinced Albus to stop, having refused to throw one himself. I suppose we should have seen something then but they were so secretive. I don't think anyone but the few people they told had any idea. Looking back now and going over the wizard's oath Harry made us swear not to discuss his training and I realise he must have released Severus from it and it was Snape who told You-Know-Who what was going on.'

'But the killing curse? Was Albus mad?'

'No, he was desperate.' Remus whispered. 'Harry was the only person who could stop the war and he needed the boy pliant and willing. He did nothing to confirm Harry's welfare or wishes and just continued on the path he had set before Harry was even born. Besides that was only one of the things we did to Harry. It goes to the true strength of character of the boy that he didn't just flatten the school and every one in it while he had the chance. I will never forgive myself for what we did to him.'

'How come it took you so long to see, so long to talk about it? I mean you put up no fight when Albus came up with that ridiculous plan to kidnap him?'

Remus sighed, running a hand tiredly though his matted and tangled hair. 'Albus had his own wizard's oath. It only fell when his wand was snapped. I couldn't do a thing before then.'

Minerva had no idea what to say. That something of this magnitude had gone on at the school and she had not even had an inkling was disturbing to say the least.

'How is he?' Remus asked hesitantly.

Minerva couldn't help but smile. 'He's doing very well. He's Minister now.'

'Minister of Magic, already?'

Minerva nodded. 'I have a meeting with him the day after tomorrow actually.'

'Do you think he's happy?'

'He seems to be. I haven't seen that much of him but the few Aurors we still have inside the Ministry have reported that he is a visionary. That he is well respected and liked by all and that no one has been able to bring all the factions within the Ministry together for the greater good like Mr Potter.'

'I'll bet his greater good doesn't involve the sacrifice of innocents.' Remus scowled.

'No, it doesn't.' Minerva confirmed.

Suddenly the door banged open startling them both. 'Time's up.' the Warden said firmly, waving his wand and releasing the section of bindings that held Remus to the chair.

'I hope that helped you to understand.' Remus said quietly as he shuffled towards the door.

'Indeed.' Minerva nodded watching as the werewolf was escorted from the room before joining the Auror for the journey back to the Ministry.

Tomorrow she would meet with Harry at the new Minister's request. She had no idea what he wanted but the rumours flying around the Ministry promised that it would certainly raise many eyebrows.

Minerva couldn't wait.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – Nothing is mine but the plot and even that's not very good.

**Chapter 10 – The Magical Withdrawal Act**

_Suddenly the door banged open startling them both. 'Time's up.' the Warden said firmly, waving his wand and releasing the section of bindings that held Remus to the chair._

'_I hope that helped you to understand.' Remus said quietly as he shuffled towards the door._

'_Indeed.' Minerva nodded watching as the werewolf was escorted from the room before joining the Auror for the journey back to the Ministry. _

_Tomorrow she would meet with Harry at the new Minister's request. She had no idea what he wanted but the rumours flying around the Ministry promised that it would certainly raise many eyebrows. _

_Minerva couldn't wait._

* * *

Harry moaned softly as he awoke to lips on his neck and at soft murmuring he finally opened his eyes. Lust filled black eyes were staring back up at him through lowered lashes as soft lips continued their path down Harry's neck to his chest.

Harry shuddered as Severus reached his collarbone and sucked on it gently. 'Ssseverusss.' Harry hissed, not realising it had come out in Parseltongue until Severus' lips crushed down on his own with a desperation that only came when Harry spoke in the language of snakes.

Inwardly Harry grinned as he continued. 'Oh Ssseverusss.' He hissed again as soon as his lips were free.

'God, Leo.' Severus growled as the young man wrapped his arms around his lover and arched upwards. Harry quickly searched out those lips again and kissed them soundly.

'Itarsshha cereath ssshiiaa.' Harry hissed. It was the only sentence Severus understood and he responded in kind.

'I love you too, Leo.' He whispered before claiming Harry's mouth once again.

* * *

They were late to breakfast once again but no one seemed to mind.

'Morning.' Harry said cheerfully as he sat down beside Tom and reached for a piece of toast off the platter.

'Morning Harry, Severus.' Tom nodded politely to the potions master.

'Morning, My Lord.' Severus gave a half bow before sitting beside his lover.

Harry finally noticed Draco sitting quietly on the other side of the table, Blaise beside him talking animatedly while the blonde continued to push his breakfast around him plate, a subdued expression on his face. 'I'll be back.' He whispered to Severus before rising and moving around the table to stand behind Draco's chair.

'Draco.' He said softly and the Slytherin's head shot up. 'Could you come here for a moment?' Harry gestured to the small alcove by the window.

Draco practically fell over himself to get up and follow Harry. The top end of the table, who were the only ones who could see, watched as Harry flicked his hand to put up a silencing charm.

Tom and Severus exchanged glances as they watched Harry speak gently with his friend. They watched as Draco's eyes filled with tears and run down his face. They watched as Draco dropped to one knee and bowed his head and they watched as Harry knelt down beside him and took his friend in his arms and hugged him tightly.

Finally they stood and Harry dropped the charm, Draco scrubbing furiously at his face as Harry led him back over to the table and pushed him down in his seat. He leant down placing his mouth at Draco's ear.

'Don't kneel before me like that again Draco.' He said softly. 'You are my best friend.' He finished, kissing him gently on the cheek before returning to his seat.

Harry accepted the pat on the knee from Tom and the squeezed hand from Severus before Draco finally raised his head. Harry saw pride and thanks swelling in the grey eyes and smiled.

'So, Harry.' Tom began as the tension eased again. 'What do you have planned for today?'

Harry put down his piece of toast and sat back, pushing his plate away.

'I don't think so.' Severus muttered, pushing the plate back in front of him once again. 'It took me months last summer to fatten you up and you've pretty much undone all my good work over the last few weeks. You're going to finish that if I have to force it down your throat.'

Harry raised an eyebrow at his lover, Draco and Blaise snorting softly. 'I love you too.' He murmured before obligingly picking up his fork. 'I have McGonagall coming in this morning.' He said lightly, turning back to Tom.

'Are you going to leave her as Headmistress?' Narcissa asked.

Harry glanced at Tom before nodding slowly. 'I think so,' he said carefully. 'It really depends on her reaction today. Which reminds me. Lucius, you will need to come with me as a representative of the school governors. She must know that this is the way the school will be running. Like it or leave.'

Lucius nodded and Harry turned to Pansy. 'You are all ready to take over from Tabitha?'

The blond girl nodded. 'Yes, Blaise and I are going to share the job, if that's alright? We think you might need both of us.'

Harry smiled. 'Excellent idea.'

Breakfast finished and everyone stood to leave; Severus and Tom following Harry and the others out to the study so they could floo away.

'Will you be home late?' Severus asked as he gently settled Harry's cloak onto his shoulders.

Harry shook his head. 'I shouldn't be too late. A third of the seventh years are here so there are only the others to see. I'll get as many done today as I can.'

'Do you fancy dinner in our room, just the two of us?'

Harry leant forward, entwining his arms around Severus' waist and pulling the potions master close. 'You're a wicked man, Severus Snape.' He murmured. 'How am I supposed to concentrate all day with that hanging over me?'

Severus chuckled. 'Gives you something to look forward to.'

Harry smiled and captured the older man's lips possessively. 'I'll expect at least one.' Harry whispered mildly, refusing to say more with so many witnesses, all of whom were pretending not to listen.

Severus chuckled again and kissed Harry once more before releasing him.

'Good luck Harry.' Tom said quietly and Harry hugged him tightly too.

'I don't need luck, Tom.' He said softly. 'That's what you're for.'

The Dark Lord grinned brightly before shooing them towards the fireplace. 'Let me know if you have any problems.'

Harry nodded and smiled before diving into the floo after Blaise.

* * *

He waited until Lucius and Pansy joined him, Draco and Blaise having come first before the group of five swept through the atrium and towards the Minister's office.

Harry smiled, waved, and bid good morning to those he passed and elbowed Lucius sharply when the blond aristocrat sneered. 'That is not the attitude we need right now.' He scolded and Lucius obligingly dropped the expression, although not before rolling his eyes when he thought Harry wasn't looking.

'That will be dealt with this evening.' Harry hissed, startling the older man as he strode through the door to his office.

'Minister Potter?' Tabitha stammered at the doorway as Blaise and Pansy immediately appropriated her desk.

'Morning Tabitha.' Harry smiled warmly.

'Is everything alright, Minister.' She asked nervously, eyeing the two who were packing her things.

'Oh, yes, Tabitha, everything is fine. I just forgot to tell you yesterday that your request you put in last year to be transferred to Muggle Relations has finally been approved.'

The secretary's face broke into a beaming grin. 'Oh really, thank you so much, Minister. I've waited so long.'

Harry smiled and came forward to pat her arm. 'I know you have, and you served Minister Fudge so well, I couldn't help but make sure your wish was granted. You just go along to the fifth floor now, Gibbons is expecting you.'

'Oh thank you. Thank you so much.' Tabitha babbled as she took the small box containing her things and disappeared back down the hallway in a whirlwind.

'Smooth Potter.' Draco snorted.

Harry just gave him a smirk and moved to sit behind his desk. Lucius sat down beside the fire and Draco took up his usual position beside the door although not for long.

'Draco, could you go and find Madame Bones, we will need her here for this as well.'

'We might need Carson Joslip and Bernard Grolting as well.' Lucius added, suggesting another two members of Hogwarts Board of Governors. 'It would be better with three, show of strength, and I know these two will agree with anything you say.' The aristocrat said in explanation.

Harry nodded and Draco stepped out the door with an 'Okay boss.'

Harry raised an eyebrow at Lucius. 'What have you been letting him watch on that television?'

'It's your fault. You brought the damned contraption to the manor.' Lucius scowled.

Harry grinned. 'Oh yeah.'

'That's all you've got to say for yourself? Corrupting the wizarding youth with muggle television, and you the Minister, no less.'

Harry held up both hands in surrender. 'Guilty as charged.' He snickered. Lucius just snorted and conjured a pot of tea.

Suddenly the little crystal on the desk glowed brightly. 'Minister Potter.' Pansy's prim and proper voice came through slightly distorted. 'Madame Bones is here to see you.'

Harry tapped it with his wand. 'Thank you, Pansy, show her in.'

It was actually Blaise that escorted the witch into his office and Harry rose and came around the desk to greet her properly.

'Madame Bones.' He said politely.

'Amelia, please Minister.' She chided softly and Harry smiled brightly at her, gesturing to sit beside the fireplace in one of the five chairs still vacant.

'Amelia.' Lucius nodded his head politely.

'Lucius, what a pleasant surprise. I haven't seen you in…well…it must be several months.' She insisted.

'At least that.' Lucius conceded. 'I believe congratulations are in order. Head of the Wizingamot no less. Your parents must be ecstatic.'

Amelia Bones blushed. 'Yes, we all thought Ricardo would have been voted in as he had been acting as Head since Dumbledore's arrest. I was quite surprised when they announced me.'

'Ricardo Grimfoot would have done a good job in the position permanently but I can't help but feel your vision is greater than his.' Lucius added charmingly and Amelia giggled like a schoolgirl. Harry rolled his eyes behind the witch and thanked Merlin inwardly when the crystal flared to life once more.

'Minister Potter, Carson Joslip and Bernard Grolting from Hogwarts Board of Governors are here to see you.' Pansy's voice floated out once more.

'Thank you Pansy, send them in.'

The door opened once again admitting two elderly wizards, both of whom exuded the same aristocratic aura that was present in Lucius Malfoy, albeit in not quite the same amount. Harry moved to greet them.

'Good morning, gentlemen. Thank you for coming on such short notice.'

'It's a pleasure, Minister Potter.' Grolting said firmly.

'Anything for the Ministry.' Joslip added airily and Harry shot Lucius a look, which was returned with a knowing smirk.

Harry smiled. 'Please sit down and let me explain what is going on.'

The two men sat beside Lucius and took the offered cups of tea as Harry began outlining what was going to happen. An hour later he had finished and both Governors and Madame Bones were in agreement. It was at that moment that the crystal flared one last time.

'Minister Potter, Professor McGonagall is here to see you.'

'Thank you Pansy.' Harry called out, actually rising and moving to the door. 'Professor.' Harry smiled as Blaise once again showed the guest through.

'Harry, oh sorry, I mean Minister Potter.' Minerva said softly.

Harry smiled again but didn't correct her as he led her through the office to the small gathering around the fireplace.

Minerva glanced at the three Governors and the new Head of the Wizingamot all sitting calmly around the fireplace and looking as if they had been there for some time, and realised in that moment that whatever Harry was going to say this morning, she wasn't going to like it and that, whether she did or not, regardless she would have to go along with it or forfeit her position.

'Won't you sit down.' Harry gestured to a vacant chair beside Amelia. 'Tea?'

'Yes please.' Minerva said, slightly nervously before taking a deep breath and sitting down. Greetings were exchanged as Harry walked to the door, sticking his head out and saying something before closing it and warding it tightly.

'Now, I won't beat around the bush.' He said, sitting down and glancing at those gathered around him before his eyes settled on his old professor. 'I know you are curious as to why you have been asked to come. There will be changes to Hogwarts this year, throughout our whole world in fact, but they will begin at Hogwarts.' Harry stopped and took a sip of his tea as he waited.

He didn't have to wait long. 'What sort of changes?' Minerva asked hesitantly.

Harry smiled. 'Don't worry, we are not going to start testing the children for who is strong enough to stay in the school and who isn't.' he said calmly and noted the relief cross the witch's face. 'No, if a child has magic, they will be welcome at Hogwarts, just as it has always been. No, the changes are more specialised than that. The first one to affect the school, I suppose is Muggle Studies. It will no longer be a part of the curriculum.'

'What? Why?' Minerva asked askance. The four others in the room remained silent and allowed Harry to speak.

'Because it will no longer be needed. We are withdrawing from the muggle world completely.'

Minerva looked floored at this statement, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

'I saw the muggle Prime Minister yesterday.' Harry added.

'But what of muggle born students, or those who live in the muggle world?'

Harry placed his tea back down on the table in front of him and folded his hands neatly in his lap. 'Muggle born and or raised students will continue to go to Hogwarts, their family's will know of their capabilities but be unable to speak of it to anyone. They will hand their wands in at the beginning of each holiday and they will all be warded against accidental magic. Once they reach the age of majority and graduate they will be given a choice, the muggle world or the magical one.'

'And what if they choose the muggle one?' Minerva managed to gasp out incredulously.

'Then their magic will be bound and they will have no access to it.' Harry said bluntly, lifting one leg and folding it over the other. 'and the same spell that was placed on their parents when they were eleven will also be placed on them. Children born into muggle familles who have magic, will also be warded from the moment they show signs until the age of eleven against outbursts of accidental magic.'

Minerva couldn't speak and the fish like expression was stronger than ever. She looked around at the five people sitting in front of her and had to shake her head. These were five of the most influential people in the wizarding world and if they agreed then her first impressions had been correct. She didn't like it but there was nothing she could do about it.

Harry decided to go on, silently hoping he didn't give the elderly woman a heart attack. 'Every witch or wizard currently living in the United Kingdom as a muggle will also be given the same offer. We have plans for seven new wizarding towns to be built before the year is out and anyone wishing to relocate will be accommodated and wards and charms will be strengthened on the existing sixty odd wizarding towns as well. Our world will be safe, secure and self-sufficient before the New Year.' He promised.

'Hear, hear.' Grolting murmured, raising his tea cup.

'I...I...You can do this? Bind someone's magic I mean?' Minerva stammered eventually.

Harry gave her a small smile and raised one eyebrow. 'Yes.' He said simply.

They were interrupted by the crystal on Harry's desk emitting a small beep. 'Excuse me.' Harry stood up, leaving Minerva still trying to process all she had been told, and crossed to the door, dropping the warding spells before opening it. A soft murmured conversation took place before Harry stepped back moved back towards them.

'Madame Bones, it seems as if you are needed downstairs.' He said regretfully.

Amelia Bones stood and clasped Harry's hand in both of hers. 'Thank you, Minister. It has been...enlightening. I look forward to helping the new legislation through the Wizingamot. I'll get started on it right away.'

Harry smiled brightly. 'Thank you, Amelia. Let me know if you need anything.'

The Head of the Wizingamot nodded politely to the three governors, all of whom had stood when she had. 'Gentlemen, Minerva.' She said before crossing to the doorway and disappearing out the door.

'We should probably also be going, if you have no further need of us, Minister.' Carson and Bernard added, shaking Lucius' hand before stepping around the group of chairs to bid Harry goodbye.

'Thank you both, your insight into the Board was invaluable.' Harry said sincerely.

Joslin laughed. 'Is that what they call it now?' He chortled.

Grolting rolled his eyes. 'Thank you Minister for thinking to include us. We look forward to signing off on the changes.'

'It was actually Lucius' idea to call you, however I'm very glad he did.' Harry shook each of their hands before escorting them to the door.

'Anything you need, Minister.' Joslin added before pulling the door closed behind him. Harry moved back to the fireplace and sat down beside his old professor with a sigh as Lucius walked to the window and looked out, but did not leave the room.

'Professor.' He began slowly. 'Is there anything you don't understand? Anything else you want to ask?'

McGonagall seemed to study him for several moments before speaking. 'How much influence will the Ministry be having in Hogwarts?' she asked.

Harry groaned inwardly. 'I won't lie to you, Professor. The Ministry and the Governors are fully behind me in implementing these changes. Day to day running of the school will be left to yourself but these changes and anything else of this magnitude that arises will be effected without delay no matter the wishes of the staff of the school if the Board of Governors and myself fell they are in the best interests of the school.'

'Well at least you're honest.' She murmured.

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'I always have been.' Harry said softly.

Minerva actually blushed and nodded. 'That you were, Mr Potter, in spite of what was done to you.'

Harry sat back, feeling the slight comfort Lucius being in the room provided and allowing it to keep his emotions in check. 'Who told you?' he asked quietly.

'Remus Lupin. I went to see him yesterday. The wizard's oaths they swore to Albus fell when his wand was snapped. He told me what happened last Halloween.'

Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply before opening them again. 'What's past is past, Professor.' He whispered. 'I can't get back what I lost or undo what was done to me. If I could go back and change it I would. I wouldn't agree to be Dumbledore's weapon. I wouldn't agree to give up my childhood, my life, for the greater good because, in the end, it wasn't worth it. I just want to make our world safer and better, for everyone.'

Minerva sighed and glanced over at Lucius who was staring out the window seeming to be ignoring both of them. 'Do you honestly believe these changes are what are needed for the school, for our world?'

Harry nodded. 'Yes, I do. Albus was wrong. Sure some muggles would find us fascinating, until something went wrong and they needed a scapegoat anyway. Then it would bring new meaning to the word racist. Then they would turn, one by one. When we couldn't cure their diseases, or their poverty, or feed all their hungry. Then they would turn on us and wipe us out. The strongest shield in the world won't stop a muggle bullet or any other of the weapons they have. They didn't have these weapons two or three hundred years ago. They now have bombs that can annihilate entire cities without even getting anywhere near the city itself. A complete withdrawal is the only thing that will keep us safe.'

McGonagall looked intently into the determined green eyes before nodding slowly. 'I trust you, Harry. I will help in any way I can.'

Harry beamed, reaching out to take Minerva's hands in his own. 'Thank you, Professor.' He said softly.

Minerva smiled. 'No, thank you. I know you will do great things for our world.'

Harry stood slowly waiting for the elderly witch to do the same. 'I will be dropping by Hogwarts this evening, if that is alright? I will need to collect the book and keep it for several days while it is transcribed.'

'No, that's fine. I will make sure it is ready for you.'

Harry smiled again and escorted the woman to the door, bidding her a final goodbye and closing the door gently behind her before leaning his head against it and letting out a large sigh.

He felt the strong hand come to land on his shoulder. 'You did well, Minister.' Lucius said softly.

Harry snorted. 'Stop that, Lucius.'

'Yes, Minister.' Lucius tone of voice was distinctly amused and Harry shot him an annoyed look before his expression softened.

'Thank you for your help.' He said sincerely.

'You're welcome, Harry.' Lucius finally conceded to use his name.

Harry looked up and smiled but Lucius was able to see just how tired he was. 'Who were you planning on visiting this afternoon?'

'We're starting with Neville Longbottom. All the Slytherin's are fine, obviously. But we still need to see the other students.'

'What of Granger?' Lucius asked carefully.

Harry stiffened slightly. 'She will be seen and asked the same questions as well.'

'Might I suggest you leave her until last.'

'I was going to.' Harry agreed quietly.

Lucius didn't say anything further, he didn't need to. Harry saw what was in his eyes and nodded. 'I will.' He said softly before opening the door and stepping through.

* * *

Harry, Draco, Blaise, Amelia Bones and Ricardo Grimfoot apparated to the Longbottoms and after knocking on the door, introduced themselves to the house elf and asked to see Neville.

'Harry?' Came Neville's incredulous cry from the door of the sitting room minutes later.

'Hello Neville.' Harry said softly.

'What are you doing here?' Neville glanced over Draco and Blaise before finally landing on the two members of the Wizingamot.

Harry shifted. 'Sit down, Neville, please. We need to ask you some questions.'

That statement did more to make Neville nervous than anything before and the clumsy Gryffindor stumbled across the room and practically fell into a seat.

'This is probably a stupid question but are you planning on staying in the wizarding world now you have graduated?'

'Well, yeah. Where else would I go?'

Harry took a deep breath and quickly explained what the new laws that had been passed that very morning within minutes of Harry's meeting with McGonagall actually meant. Neville just looked at him dumbly and Harry resisted the urge to groan. Blaise, do you want to explain this and we'll all move onto the next person on the list?' he said eventually.

Blaise nodded and Harry and the others bid the still stunned Neville goodbye and walked swiftly from the house, knowing Blaise would catch them up soon enough.

They repeated this process at all of his ex classmates. Lavender Brown, Padma and Pavati Patil, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbott, Ernie MacMillan, Mandy Brocklehurst, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Lisa Turpin, Sally-Anne Perks and Lydia Moon.

Justin Finch-Fletchley had been the most difficult. He had decided to go to Muggle University, turning his back on his magical skills as his parents requested and Harry had given him one final choice before receiving the required approval from Amelia Bones and binding his magic. His immediate family together with himself were spelled so they could not even mention magic, as the muggle Prime Minister had been, and it was a slightly more sombre group that had finally left.

Several others, including Seamus had opted for relocation to one of the new wizarding towns and that same spell was placed on their families also. Harry also bound the magic of Seamus' mother who decided she wanted to stay in the muggle world.

By dinner time Harry was exhausted and he just wanted to go home and crawl into bed, feeling Severus' strong arms holding him tightly. He thanked Amelia and Ricardo profusely, promising to meet up with them in the morning before going to the Grangers, and together with Draco and Blaise, apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

'Here goes nothing.' Harry murmured as they stepped through and headed towards the castle. The darkness hid their approach and they made it to the entrance hall unchallenged. Harry could hear the rumble of hundreds of voices and groaned softly. 'I have got to work on my timing.' He muttered.

Draco and Blaise both snorted as Harry squared his shoulders and pushed open the heavy oak doors before striding down the centre aisle of the hall. If it had been noisy when he walked in, it was deathly silent by the time he made it two thirds of the way up the hall.

Minerva, seeing the discomfort in his eyes quickly came around the table to meet him. 'Minister.' She said softly.

'Professor.' Harry inclined his head in response.

'Come this way, I have it ready for you.'

Harry nodded in recognition to both Poppy and Madame Sprout both of whom smiled gently at him before spinning on his heel and following the Headmistress back out of the hall. Just inside the doors two seventh years stood.

'Harry, I'm sorry about what happened.' Ginny Weasley said tearfully. Harry just looked at her blankly before nodding and turning to meet the equally blank eyes of Luna Lovegood. Harry gave the Ravenclaw a small smile. 'Thank you for your faith, Luna.' He said quietly, knowing she was responsible for the good things that had been printed about him in the days after he had left Hogwarts. 'It was appreciated and will not be forgotten.'

Luna just gave him a disarmingly dazed smile before looking back up at the ceiling. Harry smiled and shook his head. He pitied the poor person who took the Ravenclaw on and who didn't realise just how clever she was. He finally made it out the door, picking up Draco and Blaise as they hurried after McGonagall, no one failing to miss the explosion of noise that followed him out.

* * *

Harry, Draco and Blaise swept into the dining room and up to the head table to see Tom, Lucius, Narcissa and Pansy waiting for them. Harry didn't say anything, just placed the heavy book that contained the names of every magical person born in the United Kingdom in the last thousand years on the table in front of the Dark Lord.

Tom stared at it wide eyed before lifting his head and catching the tired green eyes that were looking back at him with affection.

'I believe someone is waiting for you.' Tom said finally. Harry smiled and kissed Tom's cheek, tossing a wave to the others before practically running from the hall.

* * *

Severus either felt him coming or one of the house elves warned him as Harry burst through the door to their rooms, falling immediately into the strong arms he loved and was held tightly as the emotions he had held so tightly in check all day finally washed over him. He felt Severus hand come up and run gently through his hair.

'Leo.' Severus whispered as he gently pulled Harry's hair tilting his head back until he could sweep his lips across the younger man's.

'Sev.' Harry whispered, his voice coming out desperate and needy. It wasn't often Harry felt this emotion. Normally their lovemaking was strong and passionate but Severus knew just what Harry wanted and more importantly, needed. Without taking his eyes from the green ones staring desperately up at him the potions master picked the younger man up in his arms and carried him through to the bedroom and placing him gently down on the bed before slowly removing his robes, never letting his eye contact break.

Slowly and gently he began kissing Harry, moving his mouth down his jaw to his chest before finally tearing his eyes from the green and giving the lithe body underneath him the worshipping it deserved.

* * *

It was many hours later as Severus lay half leaning against the headboard, Harry curled tightly in his arms a small smile on his face and dinner forgotten, as he gently stroked the hair back of Harry's sleeping face and sighed.

'It will only get harder before it gets easier, Leo.' He whispered. 'But I know you can do it. We all have faith in you. Always remember that.'

* * *

'I will wait for you here.' Severus promised as he waited in Harry's office the next morning. Draco and Blaise had gone to collect Amelia Bones and Ricardo Grimfoot for the next visit and Lucius and Severus had decided to wait back at the Ministry in case Harry needed them. 'Besides, there is something we must discuss.'

'That sounds ominous.' Harry said nervously.

Severus smiled. 'Don't be alarmed. It is nothing bad, quite good in fact. But maybe it will take your mind off the drivel Miss Granger will undoubtedly be spouting.'

'Yes. You've no idea how grateful I will be for that small favour.' Harry said softly, giving his lover a wane smile.

Severus reached up and gently stroked Harry's cheek. 'Just pretend she is no different than the others you saw yesterday and just remember I will be waiting here for you.'

Harry's smile became bright. 'Grateful for that one too.' He whispered, leaning up and placing a soft kiss on Severus' lips before winking at Lucius and disappearing out the door.

He met up with the others in the atrium, rasing an eyebrow in question at the two Aurors that were accompanying them.

'Just in case we need them.' Blaise said quietly.

Harry, realising it was easier just to agree, led the group to the specially warded room deep inside the Ministry from which they could apparate away.

* * *

Harry cast notice-me-not charms the moment they landed in the thankfully empty street outside Hermione's home. Harry looked up at the two story white board and red brick house and let out a huge breath before striding towards the front door. He knocked twice and stood back as he heard footsteps echoing down the hall before the door was thrown open.

'Harry?'

'Good morning, Hermione.' Harry said quietly. 'May we please come in?'

'What are you doing here?'

Harry just raised an eyebrow and waited. Hermione glanced at Madame Bones and another wizened old wizard she didn't recognize before her eyes passed over Blaise and Draco to land on the two Aurors and widened. 'Um, right, come in.' she stammered, stepping back and opening the door wide to let them all through.

She gestured to a door to their left and they all moved into what was the sitting room, Amelia, Harry and Grimfoot taking seats with Draco and Blaise standing by the window and the Aurors stationing themselves at the door.

'Are your parent's home?' Harry asked.

'What is this about?' Hermione insisted.

Harry's expression became void 'Are your parents home?' he said again.

'Look Harry, this is ridiculous. What is going on?'

Harry didn't answer her, instead catching the eye of the Aurors and nodding stiffly. Hermione continued questioning him but he remained silent until minutes later when the Aurors returned with Hermione's mum and dad.

'Mr and Mrs Granger, would you please sit down.' Harry stood and gestured to the empty sofa opposite.

'Mr Potter?' Mrs Granger's voice and expression showed only curiosity.

Harry gave them a small smile. 'It's nice to see you both again.' He said politely before turning to Hermione. 'Hermione, please sit down.'

'No.' Hermione sniffed, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

Harry drew himself up, his eyes flashing and his tone icy. 'Sit down.'

'I want to know what this is about.' She spat back.

'And you will Granger.' Draco cut in as Blaise place a gentle hand on Harry's arm. 'If you would just sit down and close your mouth for a moment.'

Hermione glanced back at the rigid form of her ex best friend before letting out a long suffering sigh and throwing herself into an armchair beside her parents. 'Fine.' She hissed.

Harry felt Blaise' hand leave and the boy himself step away. 'Hermione.' He began. 'We are here to find out what your plans are. Are you staying in the muggle world or the magical one?'

'I don't know, why?'

Harry quickly explained, knowing she was smart enough to grasp it very quickly. He wasn't disappointed.

'But what if I move to one of these towns and then I want to visit my parents?'

'We're not holding you hostage, Hermione. You can visit your parents whenever you want but you will leave your wand at the Ministry when you go and there will be incredibly large fines including a term at Azkaban for doing any magic in front of muggles.'

Hermione's mouth opened and closed like a fish and out of the corner of his eye Harry noticed Draco struggling to control his mirth. Thankfully he seemed over it several moments later when Hermione finally spoke.

'So, if I choose to stay here with my parents you will take my magic away?' she said softly.

'Not take it away, just bind it.' Harry clarified.

'After all we've been through together? Don't you trust me, Harry?' Hermione pleaded.

Harry raised an eyebrow, his face expressionless. 'No, quite frankly, I don't. And we haven't been through anything together in years. Now, make a decision Hermione, I don't have all day.'

'Can the binding ever be undone?'

Harry looked thoughtfully at her. 'Yes, only once and it is quite painful. You would need a very good excuse to ask for it to be done.'

Hermione looked at her parents once again. 'You have so much to offer here, Hermione.' Her father said softly.

Hermione nodded. 'I'll stay in the muggle world.' She stammered, her eyes filled with tears as she looked at her parents, both of whom had been watching the exchange with no small amount of trepidation.

'Fine. Please stand.'

Harry stepped back and allowed Madame Bones to stand move to face Hermione. 'Miss Hermione Granger, under section 3, paragraph 7 of the Magical Withdrawal Act 1999 you have willingly agreed to have your magic bound to enable you to stay in the muggle world. Yourself and your immediate family will also be covered by secrecy spells. Do you understand?'

'Yes.' Hermione whispered, looking pleadingly at Harry.

'Your wand please?' Madame Bones held out her hand and Hermione reluctantly drew her wand from her pocket and handed it to the witch who passed it to Harry. Harry glanced at Draco, Blaise and the Aurors and nodded and they once again they ducked out the doorway.

'Any and all belongings you have that can be construed as magical are being collected as we speak and you will be compensated by the Ministry for their loss. Do you understand?'

'Yes.' Hermione whispered again, tears spilling from her eyes and down her cheeks as Harry stepped forward one last time.

'I will ask you one final time.' He said softly. 'Is this what you want, Hermione?'

Hermione looked up at the man before, a man who as a boy had been her best friend, a man who had now grown up and away. She thought of Ron in Azkaban with Bill and Charlie and Tonks and Dumbledore. She thought of the very few people she still had left in the wizarding world and she nodded slowly.

'Yes.' She said again.

Harry sighed inwardly, raising his hand and placing it on her chest just below her collarbone and closing his eyes. He didn't need any incantation, his will was strong enough.

Usually.

Eventually he murmured the incantation softly and the binding took.

When he opened his eyes Draco and Blaise had returned and both could see the pain evident in the green depths.

'It's done.' He said softly.

'Once the secrecy spells are in place you will only be able to speak of the magical world once inside the Ministry or to a person whose magic has not been bound. The spell can be lifted if the need arises.'

'Will I still be able to visit Ginny and the twins?' Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. 'You aren't a muggle. More like a squib. You will be able to travel by floo, from the Ministry of course, and you can still visit Diagon Alley, although you may have to have someone let you in.'

'No apparating?'

'You need a wand to apparate.' Harry countered.

'You need magic to apparate.' Draco added and Hermione, as if just realising he was there once again, shot him a venomous look. Draco just shrugged it off.

'Do you have any further questions?' Harry asked.

Hermione glanced at her parents before shaking her head. 'No.'

Harry raised his hand once more. 'Goodbye Hermione, Mr and Mrs Granger.' He said softly before with a flick of his fingers three purple balls of light shot from his hand to each of the Grangers knocking them out instantly. Blaise caught Hermione and placed her down in the chair with surprising gentleness.

'Go on, Minister.' Blaise said politely. 'I will stay until they wake.'

Harry smiled gratefully at his friend before nodding to the others and apparating away.

* * *

Harry barely noticed anyone as he swept through the halls of the Ministry, his hand fingering the wand in his pocket. He nodded to Pansy before stepping through the door and crossing to his desk. Throwing himself into his chair he pulled out the wand and placed it on the desk in front of him. He didn't even see Lucius and Severus in his distress and several moments later he picked up the wand and threw it forcefully across the room before burying his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking alarmingly.

Severus quickly crossed the room and knelt beside Harry's chair, wrapping his arms around the now sobbing figure and holding him tightly as he and Lucius exchanged knowing glances.

The fact Harry had returned with Hermione Granger's wand was in itself telling. What both men knew, without a doubt, was that the young man currently crying for what had been lost, was also undeniably blaming himself for what he would perceive to be a failure on his part to save someone who was once his friend. Someone who he had once sworn to protect in spite of what had happened later, someone who had once, a long time ago, loved him just for being Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – I'm sure I've told you nothing is mine.

**Chapter 11 – Humbled Kisses**

_Harry barely noticed anyone as he swept through the halls of the Ministry, his hand fingering the wand in his pocket. He nodded to Pansy before stepping through the door and crossing to his desk. Throwing himself into his chair he pulled out the wand and placed it on the desk in front of him. He didn't even see Lucius and Severus in his distress and several moments later he picked up the wand and threw it forcefully across the room before burying his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking alarmingly._

_Severus quickly crossed the room and knelt beside Harry's chair, wrapping his arms around the now sobbing figure and holding him tightly as he and Lucius exchanged knowing glances. _

_The fact Harry had returned with Hermione Granger's wand was, in itself, telling. What both men knew, without a doubt, was that the young man currently crying for what had been lost, was also undeniably blaming himself for what he would perceive to be a failure on his part to save someone who was once his friend. Someone who he had once sworn to protect in spite of what had happened later. Someone who had once, a long time ago, loved him just for being Harry. _

* * *

Harry spoke no more about that visit and spent the rest of the day writing new legislation in his office. He barely even noticed when Severus and Lucius finally left and the two men quickly flooed away to speak with Tom.

'It's too much.' Severus ranted the moment they stepped out of the fireplace.

'Harry's tough, Severus. He will be okay.' Lucius answered smoothly, neither man noticing the single occupant already in the room.

'He can't do it all on his own.' Severus insisted. 'You saw him. He will keep going now because he thinks he has to. It may have started out being what he wanted, but he couldn't see, none of us could have seen, how big this would become.'

'Harry would stop if he didn't think he could do it.' Lucius placed a hand on Severus arm but the potions master shook it off.

'NO HE WON'T.' Severus exploded. 'DON'T YOU SEE? IT'S WHAT HE'S BEEN TRAINED TO DO ALL HIS LIFE. NEVER ASK FOR HELP. NEVER STOP EVEN IF IT GETS TOO MUCH. KEEP PLOUGHING ON UNTIL IT DESTROYS YOU. THAT'S HARRY. IT'S WHAT HE DOES. HE ALMOST LET THEM KILL HIM LAST YEAR BECAUSE OF IT.'

'Excuse me.' Tom finally waded into the conversation as he saw Severus stop to take a breath.

'My Lord.' Both Severus and Lucius bowed deeply, both ashamed they had not noticed him sitting there.

Tom waved them off. 'Sit. Sit. Tell me what happened, Lucius. Severus, you look like you could use a drink.' Severus moved to sit down but after a look from the Dark Lord he obligingly poured himself quite a large drink and downed it instantly as Lucius explained the events of the morning, or as much as he could get out of Draco as Harry had barely spoken. Tom listened politely and eventually Severus also sat down.

'Has he said anything that would cause you to worry?' Tom asked him.

Severus shook his head. 'No, you know what Harry's like, My Lord. Getting him to talk about anything that isn't what he thinks you want to hear is like prying blood from a stone.'

'Do you think he believes in what he's doing?'

'Yes, I truly believe he does.' Severus offered. 'But I don't believe he should be doing it all himself.'

'Why does he do it all himself?' Lucius asked curiously. 'Surely the Aurors or Unspeakables could be taught the spells?'

Severus nodded and sighed. 'Yes, there are a few that are probably strong enough to manage it, but Harry believes it to be part of his job. It is not nice, binding someone's magic I mean, and Harry doesn't want anyone else to have to feel as if they're taking something away from someone else.'

Tom looked at both men thoughtfully before finally speaking. 'I will talk to him tonight.' He promised. Severus let out a relieved breath.

'Thank you, My Lord.' He said softly.

* * *

Draco and Blaise continued exchanging nervous glances throughout the rest of the afternoon and into the evening. Harry worked non stop for almost ten hours, sheets of parchment from one end of the desk to the other.

Madame Bones met with him three times during the afternoon, the second and third times bringing law-wizards to help write new pieces of legislation that were quickly sent down to begin their journey through the Wizingamot on their way to becoming law.

By nine o'clock Pansy had popped her head in three times gesturing for Draco to say something.

'Harry, it's getting very late.' He said softly.

Harry looked up to see three faces looking back at him and dropped his quill. 'You're right.'

Draco sighed in relief.

Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly and picked up the quill once again. 'Go home.' He said curtly before dropping his head and returning to his work.

Well, that wasn't quite what they had in mind and Draco shrugged as Blaise and Pansy gestured once again.

'Harry, please.'

'Go home. All of you.' That was as close to a dismissal as they were going to get.

'Harry...'

Harry threw down the quill in frustration. 'For Merlin's sake, Draco!' He yelled. 'I am quite capable of getting home by myself so just go. I won't be much longer.' He added.

Draco sighed but realised they really didn't have a choice and together with Blaise they left the room, meeting up with Pansy in the outer office and waiting as she grabbed something from her drawer before heading for the floo.

* * *

Tom waited until almost midnight before finally activating the Portkey Pansy had given him that would take him straight to the Minister's office.

It showed just how tired Harry was as he threw a stunner at the intruder but didn't even look up.

'Now, now, that's not very polite.' Tom scolded. 'Most people offer their guests a cup of tea.'

Harry's quill stopped scratching and he looked up, eyebrow raised. 'Most people actually make an appointment before they come too.' He said wryly.

Tom just laughed and walked around the desk, shifting Harry's papers before sitting down and throwing a locking charm at the door.

Harry raised another eyebrow.

'Just in case anyone comes in.' Tom said defensively.

'Who the hell would walk in? It's almost midnight.'

Tom smirked. 'Oh, so you do know what time it is then.'

Harry groaned and dropped his head into his hands. 'Tom, what are you doing here?' he mumbled. 'Don't you know how dangerous it is for you to be here?'

'Why, are you going to arrest me?' The Dark Lord said idly, his eyes going to the portrait behind Harry that was jumping up and down, silently mouthing obscenities as it banged on the walls of its frame and tried to escape.

'Tom.' Harry moaned again.

'Harry, look at me.' Tom said sombrely and Harry couldn't help but look up at the tone. Tom took in the tired dull eyes, the weary expression and the defeated set of the shoulders.

'If you don't rest soon you will loose all you have worked for.' He said quietly.

'But Tom, there is still so much to do. I promised everything would be in place before the New Year.' Harry insisted.

Tom leant forward and placed a hand on each of Harry's shoulders. 'And it will be Harry, but you are only one man, you can't do it all yourself. There are hundreds, thousands, of people who would fall over themselves to help you bring about these changes. You don't have to do it all yourself.'

'But this is what you wanted, what you've always dreamed for our world?'

'Yes, it is and I'm incredibly proud and humbled to see it coming to fruition, but I don't want it at your expense. You are an incredible person, Harry, your gift of love and compassion towards others is unrivalled by anyone but it can also be your undoing. You need to step back a bit. I'm not saying give up if you want to keep going. I just don't want you to keep going simply because you think you have to.'

'But I don't think I have to, I am enjoying it. I want to see our world safe and secure and strong.' Harry pleaded.

Tom smiled and lowered his hands to Harry upper arms and pulled him up from the chair. 'Then come home and get some rest or you won't be in any condition to see anything.'

Harry glanced down at the pile of parchment and sighed before nodding.

'And as tomorrow's Sunday you are taking the day off.' Tom said gravely, his red/blue eyes challenging Harry to argue.

Harry just stared at him for several moments before nodding slowly again and allowing Harry to steer them towards the door.

'You'll need a disillusionment charm.' Harry murmured tapping Tom on the head with his finger before unwarding the door and stepping outside. Tom didn't argue but followed Harry down the hallways without incident. There was a slight moment when a cleaner spotted them but the witch barely looked up and with an "evenin' Minister" they quickly hurried past.

* * *

They stepped out of the floo to find Severus, Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, Blaise and Pansy waiting for them.

'Found him then.' Blaise said quietly.

Tom smirked. 'Yes, he was right where you left him.' He chuckled.

Harry scowled at them. 'Excuse me, I did have a lot of work to do you know.'

Tom leaned over and kissed his cheek. 'Yes, we know, but right now, you're going to go with the man you love who has been waiting patiently here for you for hours and then tomorrow we are all going to sit down and work out what we can do to stop Britain's youngest Minister of Magic from burning out before he's twenty, alright?'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Whatever.' He drawled.

'Oh that's it.' Lucius growled, spinning on his heel and raising his wand. 'REDUCTO.' He bellowed and the television in the corner exploded into millions of tiny pieces.

Draco, Blaise and Pansy just gaped at him as the other adults all tried to suppress the grins that were trying to break out on their faces.

'Feel better now?' Harry asked mildly.

Lucius scowled at him. 'Yes, as a matter of fact I do, thank you very much. That thing was rotting all your brains.'

Harry just folded his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. 'Whatever.' He drawled again and all but Lucius burst out laughing.

* * *

Harry and Severus were actually on time for breakfast the next morning and sat down to hear Draco still lamenting over the loss of the television.

Harry buttered a piece of toast and handed it to Severus before picking up another and glancing up at Draco. 'You do know that you can just buy another one don't you?' he said idly.

A fork clattered to its plate several seats down. 'Potter.' Lucius growled menacingly but Harry just gave him a charming grin.

'Aw, come on Lucius, I have to keep him occupied somehow, otherwise he'll spend all his time spying on Sev and I. Bloody voyeur.' He added, mock scowling at his friend. Draco for his part spat pumpkin juice across the table at that comment before blushing brightly.

Blaise laughed. 'Oh Harry, I love it when you turn him that shade. It's so unbecoming.'

Draco glared at both his friends as those around them snickered softly. Harry just grinned at Draco and winked before tucking into the eggs on the plate before him.

The rest of breakfast finished in the same manner as it began and Harry felt the calmest he had been in some time. After breakfast, at a nod from the Dark Lord, Severus rose and took Harry's hand, leading him outside. It was mid August and already quite warm, the sun was making its way skywards as they walked down towards the lake and sat gently down on the stone bench.

'I was wondering if you remember what I said in your office yesterday morning.' Severus asked softly.

Harry thought back over the conversation they had had before he went to Hermione's. It seemed so long ago now. 'You said you had something to tell me.' Harry said, slightly curiously. 'What is it? It's not bad is it? You said it wasn't.'

Severus shook his head and took Harry's hand. 'No, it isn't bad. Minerva wrote to me a few days ago. She has asked me to return and teach. Apparently the new Potions Mistress is appalling and Poppy cannot brew all of the potions needed. And this is before the students even arrive.'

Harry grinned. 'Well that was always going to happen, wasn't it?' he said imperiously. 'I mean after working with The Severus Snape, greatest potions master in all of Britain, anyone else **was** going to seem appalling, weren't they?'

'Are you sassing me, you little brat?' Severus scowled.

Harry leaned in, gently kissing the soft spot below his lover's ear. 'Not at all. You are the best.' He murmured.

Severus groaned and closed his eyes. 'So, what do you think?' He whispered, struggling to keep his voice steady as Harry sucked gently on his earlobe.

'Take it, of course. You know you want to.' Harry murmured barely stopping in his ministrations.

Severus pulled away and looked down at him quizzically. 'How do you know I want to take it?'

Harry sighed dramatically. 'Because if you hadn't wanted to take it, then you would have just told her no and thrown the letter away without even mentioning it.' Harry said slowly as if explaining to a four year old. 'You're like a book, Severus. One that I adore reading.' He went on. 'and every chapter has a purpose. You feel you have no purpose now. I've watched you, I know how you think, how you feel. You hate this feeling of uselessness. Waiting for me to come home each day. You live for your art, your passion. And in spite of the way you impart it on to others; you really do like to share that which you know. You may have hated teaching almost every dunderhead that walked into your classroom over the years, but every so often there was a star, a potential master that shared your passion and made all the rest of it seem worth it.'

Severus just gaped at him. 'How can you know all that?' he whispered incredulously.

Harry reached up to cup the potions master's chin. 'I know it because I love you, Severus.' He whispered, dropping his hand so it rested in the middle of the older wizard's chest. 'Because your heart tells me so.'

Severus couldn't speak, instead hugging the younger man to him tightly as they sat silently staring out over the lake.

* * *

Harry, Severus, Lucius and Tom all spent half of that day closeted in the Library as they discussed the dispersal of duties. Who was capable of what, and who could conceivably take charge of that task. By dinner time a plan was in place and when Harry walked into the Ministry the next morning bright eyed and bushy tailed after a night of worshipping from his lover he was ready to put the plans into action.

He called up the three Unspeakables and two Aurors they thought were capable of the binding and secrecy spells. He met with town planners about the new towns to be built and the best areas for them to be situated. He arranged for the notification to go out for the week after next to close Diagon Alley while he and several others strengthened the wards. They had decided September first was the best day as all the shopping for the new school year would be done and the Alley would once again be quiet. Every so often he would glance at the clock wondering how Severus' appointment was going with Minerva.

By five o'clock all the plans had been put in place and Harry was able to return to the manor at a more dignified hour to find Severus once again waiting for him.

'How'd you go?' Harry asked softly.

Severus smiled. 'Very well. You?'

Harry grinned. 'Very well.' He agreed and Severus snorted softly before taking his arm and leading him towards the dining room.

* * *

The next months passed quickly for all involved in the restructuring of the wizarding world. Harry had taught the binding and secrecy spells to the top level Unspeakables and Aurors and they spent hours each day visiting all of the names in the book that were still living. Once a week Harry would visit with the architects and builders that were constructing the new towns. The majority of the rest of his time was spent helping to strengthen the wards of the existing wizarding towns until they were almost impenetrable.

The newspapers widely reported his speeches and most in their world quickly realised how much good the young man was doing to keep their world safe. The pictures Harry had of the results of muggle war certainly helped to sway any disbelievers.

One speech in particular held the audience in disbelief. He had brought with him a video of an atomic bomb and after they had seen it all were silent. He then showed them a video of the liberation of the camps of the holocaust in the Second World War.

'See this?' he called out, gesturing to the large screen behind him where the images continued to play. 'This is what muggles can do to each other simply because they don't believe in the same thing. We are not safe while they know we exist. A witch or wizard is fairly useless without their wand and even with it, it won't stop a muggle bullet, or a muggle bomb or even a muggle army which can number in the hundreds of thousands, even millions. This is the best way I can think of to keep us safe, allow us to prosper and reserve our strength for more important things.'

The cheering and clapping and congratulations for that speech had gone on for hours and it was widely reported both in picture and words for many weeks afterwards.

Approval of Harry and his changes soared through the roof and finally at the end of October on the night of All Hallows Eve Severus and Harry were finally bonded in a very private ceremony at Malfoy Manor. Only a select few were invited and back at Hogwarts only Minerva knew where her potions master had gone.

They decided to wait until the New Year to hide away together as it would have been far too conspicuous for both Hogwarts potions master and the Minister of Magic to disappear at the same time.

Harry spent the next months warding the new towns and helping those who needed it to move. Everyday more things settled down and the wizarding world became safer and stronger. The people were ecstatic. Not only were they safe from the muggles, but there hadn't been a Death Eater attack in more than a year, notwithstanding the raid on Hogwarts during Harry's graduation. Any lingering doubts that anyone may have had about Harry's loyalties were allayed as it seemed even the Dark Lord was no longer dark, or at least not actively, and it was yet another thing for the people to praise their saviour for. He had somehow defeated Voldemort in the best way possible, without bloodshed on any side. They began calling him La Vicissitudo or "change" in Latin.

And finally on Christmas Eve the last town was finished and opened and the withdrawal was complete. Celebrations throughout their world were long and loud as Harry announced he would be taking a well deserved break and return in the New Year to see there world forward into an even stronger future. This speech had gotten his longest cheer yet together with an impromptu awarding of the Order of Merlin, First Class by the Wizingamot who suddenly appeared in the middle of the town. The look on Harry's face at their appearance would have been priceless if it hadn't been mirrored by almost everyone there. Orders of Merlin were usually announced weeks in advance.

'We knew you wouldn't accept it if you had prior warning.' Madame Bones said quietly as she handed a blushing Harry's his award.

'And you were right.' Harry gave her a mock scowl before smiling.

'Have a Happy Christmas, Minister.' The head of the Wizingamot said softly.

'You too, Amelia.' Harry responded.

An hour later the gathered crowd finally dispersed and Harry and his entourage made its way back to the Ministry. Harry thanked all of the Aurors who had accompanied them before together with Draco, Pansy and Blaise he flooed back to Malfoy Manor and into the arms of his love who had been waiting patiently for both him and this day since the students had left Hogwarts a week previous.

'I believe there was some promise about you and me and a beach for at least a week some while back.' Harry murmured as Severus hugged him tightly.

'It's all organised.' Severus promised. 'We're leaving first thing in the morning.'

Harry pulled away. 'How did you know everything would be finished on time?'

Severus smiled. 'Because I know you, Harry Potter, and you finish everything you start.'

Harry blushed and allowed his lover to take his hand and tug him gently towards the dining room.

The room itself exploded into noise at their arrival and Severus pushed Harry forwards and into the crowd of well wishers.

The Death Eaters were now more of a club, they were still loyal to both Harry and Voldemort but without the attacks and with their plans having come to fruition there was no reason to continue the way they had been. Every so often one would step out of line, wanting for the destruction of all muggles, but after cursing the imbecile, Tom would send him to Harry who would sit him, or her, down and explain exactly why it would be impossible for the hundred odd thousand wizards to defeat the billions of muggles that made up the rest of the world's population and that what they were doing was the safest and surest way for their world to continue unchallenged. This talk usually worked however there were a couple that Harry sent back to Tom with a note that there was nothing he could do. What happened to those couple of men he never knew and he never asked.

'Congratulations.' Tom whispered as he embraced the young man.

'Thank you.' Harry smiled as he pulled away. 'But this is a victory for both of us.'

Tom nodded and pulled out Harry's chair for him and they all sat and began to enjoy a meal that would go on for many hours.

* * *

Very late that night which was actually early the next morning Harry sat with Tom in the library, half way through at least their sixth game of chess as they sipped their brandy and watched the logs in the fireplace crackle and spit.

Everyone else had long retired for the night leaving the two men alone as they had many times over the two years before.

'So what time do you leave in the morning?' Tom asked as he castled one of Harry's pieces, picking it up and placing it at the side where the already taken pieces began berating it in soft shrill voices. Harry scowled first at the piece and then at Tom who only smirked innocently before shrugging and sitting back in his seat.

'I don't know. It's meant to be a surprise. Sev has left a dreamless sleep for me to take. I'm supposed to take it before I go to sleep and then I'll wake up somewhere else.'

Tom raised an eyebrow. 'Is that safe?'

Harry raised one in response. 'What's he going to do, take me to the evil Dark Lord?' Harry drawled.

Instead of the scoff Harry expected Tom stood up and crossed to the window, a worried expression on his face.

'Tom?' Harry said nervously, rising also and moving to stand beside the older wizard

Tom turned and stared into the green eyes in front of him. 'Do you still think of me that way, Harry?' he asked hesitantly. 'Do you still think of me as evil?'

Harry studied the red eyes intently, noticing that even more of the blue was returning to them and shook his head. 'No. I haven't thought of you like that for a long time. How could I have? You have done more for me than anyone and you never had to. You changed that day Tom. It was a new beginning for you.'

'How did I change?' Tom asked curiously. 'Aside for the obvious, I mean.'

Harry smiled. 'Because you took a chance. Something you had never done before. You offered your enemy your hand in friendship and in doing so changed more than just your life, you changed hundreds, thousands, even millions of others. I could have killed you that day, when you sent the Portkey and I came to see you. I had downed the Death Eaters and could have finished both yourself and Lucius off without even blinking. You knew that, and I knew you knew that, and yet you still tried. You had heard what they had done and the first piece of compassion you had shown for another in a very long time finally showed itself, and to me, no less. It was the end of Lord Voldemort and the start of Tom and I cannot even explain how much that meant to me.' Harry watched as tears filled the Dark Lords eyes and rolled down his cheeks and lifted a hand to brush them away.

Tom stopped his hand and saw the wetness. 'I'm crying?' he breathed.

Harry smiled. 'Yes, it is quite normal, you know.'

Tom shook his head. 'Not for me. I haven't shed tears in almost forty years.'

Harry brushed another off his cheek. 'Can I ask you something?'

Tom nodded.

'Why?' Harry whispered. 'Why did you send for me?'

Tom sighed and took Harry's hands in his. 'Truthfully, at first I wasn't sure why. Something told me too. I asked Lucius and Severus to find out what Dumbledore was up too. I knew that whatever it was it wasn't good. I felt your pain. The nights they used to wake you up with Tormentia, the pain threshold tests, the times they used different potions on you to see how you handled them. I felt all of that pain and I knew something was very wrong. If the pain hadn't come from me then someone was treating you very badly indeed and I don't really know. Our connection,' Tom released one of Harry's hands and gently brushed a finger over Harry's scar. 'It was hurting. You were in pain all the time, your soul was hurting. Three years ago that probably would have made me happy but after I possessed you at the Department of Mysteries a small part of your soul stayed with me. It began eating away at the darkness within me until I could no longer look in the mirror at the truth at what I'd become. In my desperation for power and knowledge, enough to allow me to make the changes you have just done, I allowed the darkness to swamp me until I could no longer see right from wrong. I was ashamed at what I was.' Tom finished in a whisper, ducking his head.

'That isn't you any longer, Tom.' Harry said softly. 'It's not who you are anymore.'

'I don't know.'

'No, it isn't.' Harry insisted, conjuring a small mirror and holding it up in front of Tom's face. 'Look at your eyes.'

Tom shook his head, turning away but Harry grasped his chin and made him look.

'Merlin.' Tom hissed as he caught sight of his now half blue eyes. 'But how?'

'My best guess is that the dark magic in you is dissipating and as the levels drop your eyes begin to return to their natural colour.'

'Do you think they will ever return fully?' Tom asked hopefully, unable to stop staring at the red mixed with blue that were reflected back at him.

Harry gently pried the mirror from the frozen fingers and banished it before looking at the older wizard with affection. 'That depends on you, Tom. On how much you want them to. For every Unforgivable you throw, for every dark curse you toss will halt that progress. You have to want it more than anything else.'

'I do.' Tom promised. 'I really do.'

Harry grinned and hugged the older man tightly. 'Good, always remember that. Whenever you get angry remember that, and you'll have twinkling blue eyes like the old crone in no time.'

It took Tom several moments to work out exactly who Harry meant but seconds later his face took on an indignant expression. 'Comparisons like that certainly won't help me towards my goal, young man.' He scolded softly as Harry snorted.

Tom's eyes sparkled as he looked down at Harry and without thinking he raised both hands, placing them either side of Harry's head and leant down towards him.

'You don't want to do this, Tom.' Harry said quietly.

'Oh, I've wanted to do this for so long.' Tom whispered before placing his lips over Harry's.

Harry allowed the older wizard to kiss him softly before gently pushing him away. 'Was it everything you thought it'd be?' he asked wryly.

Tom smiled. 'And more, Harry. Severus is a very lucky man.'

'We both are, and speaking of which, I should go to bed.'

Tom raised an eyebrow. 'What, no death threats.' He snorted.

Harry shook his head, a soft smile on his face. 'I'll leave those for Severus. It's his property you touched after all.'

Tom just laughed and hugged Harry tightly before releasing him. 'Have a nice trip, Harry. We'll see you in a week.'

Harry waved him off as he left the room and walked slowly up to his room.

He undressed silently and slid into bed, grasping the vial beside the bed and leaning over to kiss his lover gently. Severus stirred wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and deepening the kiss before pulling away. Harry downed the potion and dropped the empty vial on the floor, moving to rest his head on Severus' chest as the older man spoke.

'So he finally kissed you, did he?'


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – Isn't mine.

**Chapter 12 – Chivalry and the Azkaban Four**

Harry woke to hear waves crashing against the rocks far below him and the salt air of the sea tickling his nose. Of course, he didn't know that's what he was hearing and smelling until he actually got up as he'd never seen the ocean before. He climbed slowly out of the bed and padded across the room to where his lover was standing, leaning against the door jam to the deck outside and staring out across the water to the horizon. He wound his arms around Severus waist and placed a kiss on the nape of his neck.

'Ah, and sleeping beauty awakes.' Severus murmured turning in Harry's arms and kissing him softly.

Harry pouted. 'It's your own fault. You told me to drink that dreamless sleep.'

Severus snorted. 'Yes, at a reasonable hour. Not at three o'clock in the morning when you finished snogging Tom and finally came to bed.'

Harry blushed brightly. 'Ah, yes, about that.'

Severus chuckled and placed a hand over Harry's rambling mouth. 'It's alright, Harry. I know what happened. Tom spoke to me about it this morning before we left.'

'Y...you're not upset?' Harry asked hesitantly.

Severus shook his head. 'No, three months ago I might have been but not now. I've known Tom has had feelings for you since shortly after you arrived but he never acted on it because he didn't want to scare you or make you feel pressured.'

'Tom?' Harry's eyes were wide.

'Yes, Tom. The moment you made your feelings for me clear though, he stepped back.'

Harry looked taken aback. 'He stepped aside for you? Why? Why would he do that?'

'You look almost disappointed.' Severus observed.

Harry shook his head. 'Oh no. Not at all. I just can't see the Dark Lord giving up something he really wanted for one of his Death Eaters to claim.'

Severus shook his head and pulled Harry close. 'He didn't do it for me, Harry.' He whispered. 'He did it for you, He wanted you happy. He could have seduced you away from me. He knew how innocent of such things you were when you came, but he knew it would have been a lie and he thought you had lived through far too many lies already without adding another to it, so he did something he had never done before, he gave up something he wanted so another could be happy.'

Harry swallowed heavily. 'And very happy he made me too.' He said huskily and moments later Severus' lips descended on his and Harry opened his mouth welcoming his lover's tongue as it mapped out every inch of Harry's mouth. Eventually Severus pulled away.

'Are you hungry?' he asked breathlessly.

Harry looked at him incredulously. 'Are you crazy?' he hissed grabbing his bonded and kissing him soundly. There were no more inane questions as they stumbled back towards the bed and spent the rest of the day there.

* * *

'He needs to know.' Draco insisted.

'No, absolutely not.' Tom ordered. 'He's only been gone a day, there is no way we are getting him back. Lucius, tell Madame Bones that he will be back by next Saturday and getting him back sooner will not help the Aurors find them.'

'But what if they going looking for him?' Draco tried to reason with the Dark Lord.

'No one but Severus and I know where they are. I set the Portkey myself. No one is going to find them.'

'But.'

'Draco enough!' Voldemort roared, and he was all Voldemort in that moment, wand out and everything. Tom closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he remembered what Harry had said just the night before. Finally he opened his eyes again, noting the looks of fear on the faces of the young people in the room, and the look of surprise in his lieutenant's, and started again, softer this time.

'Draco, that's enough. This is not a democracy and you will not contact Harry. He cannot just stare at a map and tell us where they are so why would you want to spoil the first holiday your friend has ever had? You are not to contact him, do I make myself clear?'

'C...crystal.' Draco stammered and Tom gave him a curt nod before sweeping from the room.

* * *

'So where exactly are we?' Harry asked as he traced soft circles on the powerful chest beneath his head.

Severus chuckled, the noise and movement rumbling right through the young man in his arms. 'Well, it's a bit late to show you now.' Severus gestured to the darkness that now surrounded them. 'But we are actually in Australia, Sydney to be more specific, Manly to be exact.'

'What?'

'My, my Mr Potter, your vocabulary has certainly grown in direct relation to your job.' Severus drawled.

Harry poked him. Hard. 'Hush you.' He scolded softly. 'I've never been anywhere. Of course it would be a surprise to wake up half a world away.'

Severus chuckled again and rolled over, flicking on the lamp beside the bed just as Harry's stomach gave a large growl.

'Now are you hungry?'

Harry groaned and grabbed the pillow smacking his lover sharply before kissing him soundly. 'Yes, as a matter of fact I am, so let's go. I assume you know somewhere around her we can eat?' Harry slid out of bed and walked to the wardrobe were he guessed Severus had unpacked their clothes. As usual he was not disappointed and he pulled out some shorts and a t-shirt before ducking into the bathroom.

* * *

They had a slow dinner in a restaurant overlooking the beach before walking barefoot in the moonlight from one end to the other.

In the shadow of a tree Severus pulled Harry close and kissed him softly. 'Are you relaxed, Leo?' he whispered, running his hands gently down Harry's lithe figure.

'Not completely.' Harry admitted. 'But you are well on the way.'

Severus kissed him again leaning back against the palm tree before moving his mouth down the side of Harry's neck as one hand gently lifted the t-shirt.

'Severus, we shouldn't do this here.' Harry moaned. 'Muggles are no where near as open about this as we are.'

Severus realised Harry was right and reluctantly pulled away, returning Harry's shirt to it's normal position before taking the young man's hand in his and leading him back towards the house they had rented for the week. At the door Severus pulled out the key and unlocked it, pushing it open before standing aside.

Harry smirked at him. 'And they say chivalry is dead.' He drawled.

Severus growled, stepping forward and sweeping the young man off his feet, stepping through the doorway before slamming the door shut with his foot.

* * *

This was the pattern for the next few days. They slept late, although not as late as that first day, and then they would make their way down the Corso for a late breakfast or early lunch before lying on the beach for hours, sleeping or reading. Dinner each night was at a different restaurant and then they would walk barefoot down the beach, stopping to kiss under what had quickly become their favourite tree before walking slowly back to the house. They celebrated Christmas a few days late but neither minded and Severus assured Harry he had left gifts for everyone for Tom to distribute.

By Thursday evening Harry was the most relaxed he had ever been and he wished it would last forever as he lay beside his lover, idly tracing circles on the firm stomach, the moonlight streaking through the open doors to the balcony and the soft sea breeze fluttering the curtains.

Unfortunately their bliss was about to be interrupted when a moment later an owl flew through the window to land on the bed beside them, it's leg stretched out before them.

'Who in the hell?' Severus growled as Harry untied the missive and opened it before reading it aloud.

'_Dear Harry and Severus,_

_How are you both? I hope you're enjoying your holiday. Is everything okay? I hope it's warmer there than it is here. Have you heard or seen anything unusual? Thanks for the cloak by the way and Blaise thanks you for his too. You haven't had any contact from anyone else have you?_

_Anyway, I better go. I hope you having a good time. Please write back and let me know you're safe._

_Cheers,_

_Draco_

Harry read over the letter silently several more times before getting up.

'What is it?' Severus asked as Harry began pulling clothes from the closet.

'Something's wrong.' Harry said firmly.

'What? It doesn't say that.'

'Yes it does. There are ten sentences in that letter and almost half of them ask if we are okay or if we have seen anyone or anything wrong. That letter isn't a normal Draco letter.'

'No, there's no innuendo.' Severus said dryly.

Harry laughed, throwing a shirt at his lover as he pulled out a small bag and began packing it.

* * *

'Leo, really, I don't think...' Severus trailed off, still re-reading the letter. 'Tom doesn't know he sent this.' He said suddenly.

Harry shook his head and continued packing. 'No, otherwise it would have asked us straight out. Tom's forbidden him to write and Draco wrote anyway. He's so worried whatever happened must be bad.'

'But Draco worries about you a lot.' Severus countered.

Harry stopped packing for a moment and looked at his lover. 'Yes, he does, and he's usually right. Did I ever tell you he warned me that day in Longdour? That he told me something didn't feel right but I just ignored him.'

'He Saw something?'

Harry shook his head. 'No. More like a feeling. I told him he was over-reacting and well, you know the rest.'

'So you think Draco wouldn't have written unless he thought it was quite bad.'

'If Tom had forbidden him and he still wrote, I would have to say bad is an understatement. Can you imagine him defying the Dark Lord for just anything?'

Severus didn't answer, instead getting up and grabbing his own bag and pulling stuff from the closet. Within half an hour they were washed, packed and clothed and Harry took Severus in his arms.

'Thank you, Sev.' He whispered. 'This was wonderful.'

Severus bent his head, gently brushing his lips against the younger man's. 'You made it wonderful, Leo.' He murmured.

Harry smiled and kissed him once more. 'Ready?' he asked reluctantly, grasping his bag.

'No, but I guess it's time.' Severus sighed, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist and activating the Portkey.

* * *

It was breakfast time back in England and freezing cold when they landed with a sharp bump in their rooms. Harry shivered and darted into the closet for some warmer clothes with Severus not far behind.

Minutes later they swept down the stairs and into the dining room, silencing the entire room almost instantly.

'What the hell are you two doing here?' Tom burst out, shooting Draco a glare.

Harry squeezed Severus hand as a warning to let him handle it and smiled brightly. 'We had enough and Severus got a very bad case of sunburn.' He said simply.

'And he, being a potions master, couldn't have fixed that very quickly.' Tom said dryly.

Harry just shrugged and sat down, pulling his lover down next to him. 'All the potions ingredients are here, Tom, and we were far away. Had to come back, I'm afraid.' He said simply once again as he began helping himself to the plate of pancakes in front of him.

Tom stilled his hand with one of his own and looked between Harry, Severus and Draco, who was trembling noticeably. 'I don't believe you.' He hissed in Parseltongue.

Harry grasped Tom's hand with his free one and gently lifted it. 'I'm not going to discuss this with you here, not now.' Harry hissed back.

'You can, and you will.' Tom hissed sharply.

'No.' Harry hissed in reply.

'I want the truth, Harry and I want it now. You will tell me.'

Harry dropped the Dark Lord's hand and stood up abruptly, his chair falling over backwards as his cloak swirled about him and his anger flooded out. 'Don't you dare tell me what to do.' Harry whispered menacingly before storming from the room. Severus took one look at the Dark Lord before bolting after his bonded.

Riddle turned suddenly red eyes on a cowering Draco. 'You. Library. Now.' He growled menacingly and Draco fled.

'My Lord.' Lucius spoke, wanting to try and calm the Dark Lord before he personally ripped his son limb from limb.

Riddle just turned frigid red eyes on the blond aristocrat daring him to speak further. Lucius sensibly refrained and the Dark Lord swept from the room, no one meeting his eyes and everyone cowering from the thunderous look on his face.

* * *

'Harry, Harry stop.' Severus yelled, finally catching the younger man and spinning him around. 'What the hell was that about?'

'Nothing.' Harry spat. 'It was nothing.'

'Well that nothing seemed pretty big to me. I've never seen you look at him that way.'

'Sev, it was nothing, just a disagreement. He said he didn't believe me regarding our return.'

Severus opened his mouth to speak before closing it abruptly as he paled.

'Sev, what it is?' Harry asked nervously.

'If he didn't believe you then he suspects Draco. We left him there.'

Harry's face drained of blood. 'Oh god.' He whispered, shoving past the potions master and sprinting towards the dining room. Minutes later he burst into the room where everyone was still sitting in stunned silence.

'Where's Draco.' He gasped. Lucius looked up at him, his grey eyes dull.

'Lord Voldemort.' He said softly, confirming Harry's suspicions.

'Where?' Harry said urgently.

'Library.' This came from Blaise. Harry gave a curt nod and turned on his heel, almost knocking Severus off his feet as he ran back out the door.

He didn't hear the screams until he'd actually opened the door and it took him several moments to take in the scene. His best friend was lying bloody and screaming at the feet of the Dark Lord who was glaring back at him.

'Stop it!' Harry bellowed flicking his hand at the Dark Lord and watching as Voldemort's wand went sailing from his fingers to land in the corner and roll under the side board. Harry didn't speak aloud but his expression spoke volumes on it's own as he slowly crossed the room and knelt beside his friend.

'Draco.' He whispered turning the Slytherin so he could look into the pained gray eyes.

'Harry...' Draco gasped. 'Sorry...I had too...something was wrong.'

'Shh, Draco. It's fine.' He whispered as Severus and the others finally made their way into the room. Harry ignored them and carefully lifted Draco in his arms, cold green eyes fixing the Dark Lord as he stood to leave the room.

'I preferred you with blue eyes.' He said softly before walking out the door.

* * *

Harry stayed with Draco for the rest of the day until he was completely healed, refusing to leave the room and refusing to speak with Tom until he apologised.

Eventually Severus convinced Harry to speak with the Dark Lord who had been holed up in the Library every since and as Draco was up and around Harry finally agreed.

'This is ridiculous.' Harry snapped as he stormed into the room, brushing aside the hex Tom automatically sent his way, the Dark Lord obviously having retrieved his wand from beneath the sideboard. 'You had no right to do what you did. Draco was worried about us and you didn't even bother asking us if we were upset that we had come back early before you ruined everything you had worked for and did something so stupid.'

'Don't you dare!' Riddle spat. Harry stormed up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

'Fight it.' He yelled. 'I know you can hear me Tom. Fight it. Don't let the dark take you.'

'There is nothing to fight?' Riddle growled.

Harry shook him. 'Yes there is. Remember the blue eyes. Remember how you wanted them to return. Well they're almost gone and if you don't stop this soon it will be too late. Look.' Harry conjured another mirror and held it up for Tom to look at but the Dark Lord turned away.

'LOOK!' Harry screamed grasping his chin and making him look into it.

Tom froze, riveted to the sight of his now dark red eyes. Harry watched as Tom paled reaching up to scrub furiously at his eyes before slumping into the armchair behind him and burying his head in his hands.

'Oh Merlin, I'm an idiot.' He moaned.

'Well you won't get any argument from me on that point.' Harry said wryly. 'I just want to know why. Draco didn't hurt you by sending that note and in fact he may have saved our lives, so why were you so upset?'

Tom looked up then, his eyes red from scrubbing but his expression indignant. 'What do you mean saved your lives?'

Harry pulled the day's copy of the Daily Prophet out of his pocket and handed it over, Tom quickly unrolling it.

_MINISTER'S HOLIDAY ABORTED_ the headline screamed as the Dark Lord began to read aloud.

'_Our very own Harry Potter, on holiday in Sydney, Australia after an extremely trying year was rushed home after word that the Azkaban Four had arrived in the city and were looking for the Minister. Our sources say underworld elements saw Mr Potter in the town of Manly without an Auror in sight and passed this information on through their networks until it reached the ears of the Azkaban Four who made haste halfway around the world in a desperate bid to attack the Minister. Thankfully Mr Potter left just as they arrived and we have been advised by Lucius Malfoy from the Board of Governors of Hogwarts School that he is now safe and back at home in Great Britain. We can only hope that the Azkaban Four will be captured soon and the streets will one again be safe_.' Tom finished softly before looking up again at Harry. 'How on earth did you manage to keep Severus out of this?'

Harry raised an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest. 'I think the more prudent question would be who in the hell are the Azkaban Four?'

'No one told you?' Tom asked in surprise.

Harry shook his head. 'No, they seemed to think it would sound better coming from you. Which I can assure you, has done nothing to alleviate my concern.'

Tom snorted. 'Yes, you definitely spent the week with Severus.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Tom.' He growled warningly.

Tom sighed, his expression suddenly becoming grave as he took Harry's hands and tugged him down beside him. 'Harry, I'm not quite sure how to say this. Earlier this week there was a breakout at Azkaban. No one knows how, but four wizards escaped.'

Harry closed his eyes. 'Which four?' he said softly.

'Moody, Shacklebolt, Weasley, Ronald that is.' Tom took a deep breath. 'And Albus Dumbledore.' He added.

Harry sucked in a breath. 'Dumbledore.' He whispered.

Tom grabbed his shoulders. 'They won't find you, Harry. The Aurors will catch them first.'

Harry nodded, his eyes distant. Tom looked at him once more before getting up and crossing to the door. He knew Severus would be down in the main dining room and quickly went to fetch him.

He knew Lucius would have explained the situation and sure enough he walked in to see Severus pale and gaping at his friend.

'Severus.' Tom said curtly. 'I need you.'

It took the potions master almost no time to realise why the Dark Lord would need him at that moment and he was on his feet and striding towards the door before Tom had even turned around.

The two men were silent as they hurried towards the library but their haste was in vain for when they had arrived Harry was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer – Isn't mine.

WARNING – Major character death. I did warn you at the end of the last chapter but I figure another one couldn't hurt.

PS. Kleenex may be needed. Lots of it if you tend to get involved with the story.

**Chapter 13 - Hope**

_Tom sighed, his expression suddenly becoming grave as he took Harry's hands and tugged him down beside him. 'Harry, I'm not quite sure how to say this. Earlier this week there was a breakout at Azkaban. No one knows how, but four wizards escaped.'_

_Harry closed his eyes. 'Which four?' he said softly._

'_Moody, Shacklebolt, Weasley, Ronald that is.' Tom took a deep breath. 'And Albus Dumbledore.' He added._

_Harry sucked in a breath. 'Dumbledore.' He whispered._

_Tom grabbed his shoulders. 'They won't find you, Harry. The Aurors will catch them first.'_

_Harry nodded, his eyes distant. Tom looked at him once more before getting up and crossing to the door. He guessed that Severus would be down in the main dining room and quickly went to fetch him._

_He knew Lucius would have explained the situation and sure enough he walked in to see Severus pale and gaping at his friend. _

'_Severus.' Tom said curtly. 'I need you.'_

_It took the potions master almost no time to realise why the Dark Lord would need him at that moment and he was on his feet and striding towards the door before Tom had even turned around._

_The two men were silent as they hurried towards the library but their haste was in vain for when they had arrived Harry was gone._

* * *

Harry sat staring at the pieces of parchment in his hands. It was the reports of all that had been done to find the four escapees since their disappearance was first discovered. It was still unclear exactly how they had escaped but the Unspeakables and Aurors seemed to think they had help.

Harry stared at the map of Great Britain spread out before him. 'Where are you?' he whispered. He knew that the four would return to London, if they hadn't already. He knew Dumbledore wouldn't rest until he had either turned Harry back to his idea of the "light" or he had killed him. One way or another he knew they would undoubtedly meet again. Harry, if he was honest with himself, couldn't wait. He had given the elderly wizard too many chances already and he refused to allow the old man to ruin what he now had.

'I thought you might be here.' Severus said quietly from the doorway. Harry looked up and smiled, well, he tried to anyway. It came out more as a grimace but it was the best he could manage in that moment. Severus crossed the room and took a seat in front of the desk.

'Harry, talk to me.' he pleaded softly in spite of knowing it was useless. Harry never volunteered information on his feelings at times like this without probing questions. The problem was Severus had no idea of which questions to ask.

Harry sat back, rubbing his hands tiredly over his eyes and Severus was disturbed to see that all of the stress and worry that had disappeared while they had been away had returned and Harry looked almost ill.

'Sev, I just... I don't...' Harry trailed off again pinching the bridge of his nose as he gasped sharply.

'Harry' Severus was out of the chair and around the desk almost instantly catching Harry as he slumped forward in the seat.

'Sev.' Harry whispered hoarsely, pressing his fingers to his temples.

'Shh, Harry.' Severus soothed and he pulled the young man from the chair and set him down on the floor, his head lying gently in the potions master's lap. He pulled out three of the vials he had always carried around since Harry's headaches had begun partway through his seventh year. One after the other he held them to Harry's lips and waited until the young man opened his mouth before tipping them in and then gently pried Harry's hands from his temples, where they had fisted, and replacing them with own and began massaging gently.

Harry whimpered softly, his eyes screwed shut as Severus continued to work. The older man let out a breath as blood began flowing from his lover's nose.

'Come on, Harry. Just relax and let your magic do it's work.' Severus whispered.

'God Sev, it's not working.' Harry hissed through clenched teeth, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

Severus fingers continued to work even as he quickly pulled out another vial and tipped it into Harry's mouth.

'Just try and relax, Harry. Breathe slowly and deeply. It's distant. Close it off. Picture the pain receding.' Severus continued in this vein for more than twenty minutes until the agonized grimace on Harry's face finally softened and the green eyes opened; pain still visible within. Severus didn't wait for Harry to speak, instead tipping another vial into Harry's mouth.

'Sneaky bastard.' Harry whispered hoarsely as the dreamless sleep hit him and his eyes drooped and closed.

Severus sighed, wiping the sweaty hair of Harry's face and kissing his forehead before lifting the lithe figure in his arms and heading for the door. Thankfully it was now so late that even the cleaners has finished their spells and left and he walked swiftly through the halls to the floo room and flooed back to the Manor without seeing a soul.

* * *

Two days later Harry stood wrapped in Severus' arms, his friends and loved ones beside him as they all watch a spectacular fireworks display to ring in the new year. Not everyone was there, just the inner circle and their families. They were gathered around a large bonfire to ward off the cold, which in late December, early January was not something to be underestimated. Harry's breath came in small puffs of smoke and he could see Draco and Blaise pretending to blow smoke rings on the other side of the fire.

He had spent the day before at the Ministry talking to the Aurors and giving several interviews to the newspapers on what they had on the Azkaban Four. Word through their sources say they had gone underground. Into the muggle world no less. Harry wondered what on earth the Muggles would say when confronted with Albus Dumbledore, let alone Alastor Moody.

'Leo.' Severus murmured in his ear, breaking his thoughts and causing the green eyed man to turn slightly and looked up at his lover.

'I'm not dwelling.' He insisted. 'Just thinking.'

'Well, if it hurts, do feel free to stop.' Lucius chimed in from beside them.

Severus and Tom each stifled a snort as Harry scowled at the blond aristocrat. 'I still owe you, Lucius. Never forget that.'

Lucius rolled his eyes once again in a mocking rendition of the exact thing Harry owed him for. 'Whatever.' He intoned dryly.

Harry just gaped at him as Tom and Severus burst out laughing, the potions master having to release his lover to clutch as his stomach. Harry's eyes narrowed and he grinned wickedly.

'Didn't your mother ever tell you Lucius?' he asked mildly.

'Tell me what, Potter?' Malfoy asked playing along as he idly inspected his fingernails.

Harry's grin suddenly became decidedly malicious. 'That if you decide to smack a tiger on the arse you had better have a plan for dealing with its teeth.' He finished raising his hand, and before Lucius could even open his mouth he had shot backwards across the lawn to land in the half frozen lake with an enormous splash.

Severus and Tom continued laughing as Draco and the others finally joined them. 'Just what did my darling husband say to you, Harry?' Narcissa asked softly, amusement lighting her eyes.

Harry smirked. 'Nothing he hasn't said before.' He drawled.

'Lucius always did have terrible judgment when it came to dealing with people more powerful then he.' Tom offered still snorting.

'That would be because there is only a few of them so he doesn't get a lot of practice. Narcissa laughed.

They all watched as Lucius finally stomped out of the lake towards them. 'Not a word.' Harry hissed as they caught sight of Malfoy's now violent pink hair. They could see the Malfoy patriarch pulling out his wand and casting several drying charms on himself that did not seemed to be working.

'Potter.' Lucius snarled, his teeth chattering at the freezing temperature of the water in the lake.

'Magic won't work, Lucius.' Harry smirked. 'You'll have to dry off the muggle way by changing your clothes. Oh, and I'd recommend a shower, you never know what the algae and muck in the lake will do to that nice white hair of yours.' This comment brought a fresh wave of snickers that seemed to infuriate Malfoy further and with a glare that would have almost rivaled Severus' on a bad day he spun on his heel and stalked back into the house.

'Harry, that was hysterical.' Draco snorted.

'Shh.' Harry held up his hand, looking upwards as if waiting for something. He didn't have to wait long.

'AGHHHHH, POTTER.' Lucius' scream floated out easily and Harry, along with the others burst into a wave of fresh laughter.

* * *

Lucius rejoined them eventually his expression livid as he demanded Harry counter the spell on his hair.

'I have no idea what you're talking about, Lucius. It must have been the algae in the lake.' Harry said innocently, hiding his smirk as he sipped a large mug of hot chocolate that had been liberally dosed with brandy.

'Potter, I know you did this. It screams of something you'd do. I demand you remove it immediately.'

Harry lowered the mug, his green eyes glinting sharply in the reflected light of the fire. 'If you know me so well then, Lucius,' He said softly. 'Then you would also know that no pleading, no begging and most certainly no demands would induce me to lift anything I've cast if I believe it warranted.'

'And this is warranted, you little brat.' Lucius screamed, pointing to his hair and catching the attention of all around the large fire. Both Tom and Severus sucked in a breath as they waited for Harry to respond.

Harry's face became devoid of all emotion as he shrugged Severus' arm from his shoulder and stared at the man standing before him. 'Yes, I do. You're lucky that's all you have ended up with. I'm sick to death of your sniping and your disrespect, and most of all with you're treating me like a petulant child. I have proven myself time and time again, against foes smarter, better and stronger than you.' Harry's green eyes glinted angrily and Lucius began to get some idea of just how far he had pushed the young man. It was too far. 'I _am_ the Minister of Magic, Lucius and while I may have received the title by default I have since earned it and more. You will learn some respect, even for those younger than you. Age does not automatically make you smarter or stronger. It just makes you less open minded. You would do well to remember that before you find yourself on the end of a nasty curse no medi-wizard in the world knows the counter for. Do I make myself clear?' Harry felt Severus hand come to land on his lower back.

Lucius noted the now roaring fire beside them, the rumble of thunder in the distance, and the sudden chill sweeping around him in spite of the fire and nodded stiffly. 'Yes.' He said softly.

'Yes what?' Harry snapped folding his arms over his chest, green eyes piercing Malfoy's very soul.

'Yes, Minister.' Lucius whispered bowing his head.

Harry continued looking at him for several minutes before nodding, obviously happy with the older man's agreement and turning on his heel and reaching up to kiss Severus' cheek softly. 'I'm suddenly quite tired.' He whispered before nodding at Tom and sweeping back across the grounds towards the Manor.

'Don't.' Tom growled as Lucius opened his mouth to spit out a sarcastic remark. Lucius' mouth snapped closed as the Dark Lord stepped closer. 'Harry is correct Lucius, you need to learn respect, and not just of me. That young man has spared your life many times when if you had said or done similar things to me I would have killed you without thought. It is the way he is. He doesn't like bloodshed or needless loss of life, but I will tell you this. You push him any further and you will find out just what that young man can do and I can tell you now, it will be like nothing you have ever seen. Learn, Lucius, and learn quickly, for rest assured I will not step in if you insist on continuing down this path.'

'Yes, My Lord.' Lucius said softly bowing his head once again.

Tom glanced at him as well and nodded before looking up. The close knit group had fallen silent some time ago and the joyous feelings that had abounded were now well and truly gone. 'I think I too shall retire for the night. Good evening.'

Several cries of Happy New Year followed the Dark Lord back to the Manor where he immediately went to Harry and Severus' room, knowing the potions master would wait several minutes before coming up.

* * *

'Harry?' Tom knocked softly on the door before opening it slowly.

'Hey Tom.' Harry was standing by the window, glancing down at the few who were still out by the bonfire, including his lover.

'Are you alright?' Tom asked as he crossed the room.

'Read him the riot act then, did you?' Harry mused.

'Harry, are you alright?' Tom repeated.

Harry nodded turning to smile at his mentor but still didn't answer the question. 'You were right, you know.'

'I was?'

Harry chuckled. 'Don't sound so surprised, you know you're right most of the time.'

'What was I right about?' Tom asked curiously.

'About Severus. About him anchoring me. About him helping to control my anger and my magic now that we're bonded.'

'Doesn't help the headaches though.' Tom said sadly. Obviously Severus had told what had happened at the Ministry two days before.

'No. They are a different thing altogether.' Harry sighed.

Tom reached out and pulled Harry close. 'Get some rest, Harry. I'll send breakfast up to you both in the morning. You will have enough to do next week. Take tomorrow for yourself.'

Harry nodded and hugged Tom tightly before releasing him and kissing his cheek. 'Thanks, Tom and Happy New Year.'

'You too, Harry.' Tom whispered before leaving the room.

Severus came in minutes later and no words were needed, Harry could see the love and concern shining brightly in the black eyes and he allowed himself to be undressed and tugged towards the bed before being pulled tightly to the older man's side, a gentle kiss placed on his temple, and held tightly as he fell asleep.

* * *

The next months passed unbelievably quickly. Harry spent hours each day with the Aurors trying to find the Azkaban Four with no success. It was his first failure since becoming Minister and although no one even thought it was Harry's fault, let alone said it, Harry seemed to take the failure as a personal one.

He spent most nights at Hogwarts, flooing directly into Severus' chambers from the Ministry, although the first time he joined the potions master and the other teachers at the head table was certainly a headache inducing hour.

After Severus had finished his magic and Harry could see straight once more he vowed that after all he had been through no group of children were going to get to him like that again. From then on he would often eat dinner at Hogwarts, sitting between Minerva and Severus so it looked as if he was there as a guest of the headmistress. Harry was sure some of the students knew he was seeing their potions professor but was fairly confident none knew the extent of their relationship.

With most of the work done and the Aurors finishing off what was left Harry found himself at a loose end. The lack of news about the Azkaban Four was disturbing to say the least. Harry knew Tom had people searching and almost every Unspeakable and Auror they had was searching as well and still nothing.

Severus thought that maybe Albus was waiting until Tonks and the others were released in a little over a year's time. Harry didn't agree, he felt deep in his soul that the old man would not wait that long. He knew Dumbledore couldn't wait to get hold of him, to try and convince him that what he had done was wrong and he wondered if it was really safe for him to continue going to Hogwarts. There were many students there, children, if something happened it would be all his fault.

With a little over six weeks before the end of the school year Harry returned to eating at the Manor with Tom before flooing to Severus to spend the night. Twice a week however they would eat together in the potions master's chambers. It wasn't ideal but it was the best they could do. Both Severus and Minerva thought Harry was over-reacting but Harry was adamant saying he would join them for the leaving feast and that was all.

Tom's genial personality returned and his blue eyes came slowly thereafter. Lucius was more deferential to Harry and the younger man treated him accordingly. Harry spent his days at the Ministry, Draco, Blaise and Pansy serving him faithfully before the four friend's flooed back to the Manor for dinner. Harry and Tom would then play a game of chess before Harry left once again.

As the day of the leaving feast approached Harry had a sense of foreboding that would not leave but with Severus, Minerva and even Tom telling him he was being ridiculous he decided to ignore it. It would be a mistake he would regret for the rest of his life.

* * *

Severus was waiting as Harry stepped from the floo. 'Ah Minister, late as always.' He drawled as Harry charmed his blue Minister's robes clean of soot.

'Shut up, you great prat.' Harry scolded but accepted the kiss the older man placed on his cheek.

Severus chuckled and pulled him close, gently running his hands down Harry's back. 'Just think, after tonight we get to be together twenty four seven for the next ten weeks, well, apart from when you have to go to the Ministry anyway.'

Harry's fingers gently stroked through the older man's hair. 'Sounds wonderful.' He whispered before kissing his lover gently. When they pulled away Harry spoke again. 'Actually I'm thinking early retirement is looking good.' He said breathlessly.

Severus smiled, taking in the bright eyes and cherry red lips. 'And just how early were you thinking?'

'Tomorrow.' Harry whispered before kissing Severus once more.

Minutes later they pulled away and Severus couldn't help but laugh. Harry had that thoroughly snogged look again. 'You'd better tidy yourself up, Leo, you look almost debauched.'

Harry moved to smack his shoulder, something Severus deftly avoided before taking the young man's hand and tugging him towards the door. Harry used his free hand to straighten his hair and robes as they navigated the corridors to the great hall.

'Ready, Leo?' Severus asked his hand on the door.

'As I'll ever be.' Harry said wryly. Severus placed a soft kiss on his cheek before pushing the door open and walking inside.

The chatter of excited students dimmed instantly, the sight of the Minister after many weeks without him stunning them all momentarily before it rose once again to almost fever pitch.

'You always did like causing a ruckus, Potter.' Severus murmured as he propelled his lover towards the head table with a hand at his back.

'Yes, well, you know me, just an annoying little celebrity.' Harry drawled softly.

'Harry.' It was Luna Lovegood who had stood and spoken as he passed. Harry nodded for Severus to continue on and turned back to the Ravenclaw. 'It's good to see you again. You've been missing for sometime.'

Harry smiled. 'No, I've known exactly where I was.' He chuckled.

Luna rolled her eyes. 'Congratulations by the way, the new legislation seems to be working well.'

Harry nodded, before his eyes narrowed. 'What are you going to be doing with yourself now?' he asked slowly.

Luna smiled. 'I'm joining the Quibbler of course.'

'Shame, we could have used someone like you.' Harry said with a sigh. Luna just laughed and gave Harry a hug before sitting down one again as Harry continued on his way. He had just met Minerva's eyes and returned her smile when the doors to the great hall slammed shut behind him, silencing the students immediately.

'HARRY.' A familiar voice yelled across the room and Harry spun around ready the throw a curse but stopped short at the sight of the four second years currently held at wand point in front of the four escapees. The two Ravenclaws and two Hufflepuffs were staring at Harry wide eyed, terror easily visible on their faces.

'Nobody move and we won't have to do something we don't really want to do. We just want to talk to Potter and then we'll go.' Shacklebolt called out.

Harry could see in his peripheral vision that most of the staff, all of whom had stood at the intrusion, sat back down however their wands remained out and raised. Only Severus and Minerva remained standing. 'Students, stay still and quiet.' Minerva instructed.

'Very good, Headmistress.' Ron said sarcastically, his wand digging further into the twelve year olds neck causing the little girl to whimper softly.

'You wanted to talk, so talk.' Harry snapped, wanting to get this over with and the students safe once again.

Dumbledore shifted slightly, his blue eyes pinning Harry where he stood at the bottom of the steps to the platform. 'What have you done, Harry?' he said quietly.

Harry was getting sick of the elderly wizard's preaching. 'I've done what you weren't capable of, old man.' Harry snarled. 'I made our world safe and our way of life secure.'

'No you didn't, don't you see. You cut off the British wizarding world from the rest of the world and you took away people's magic. Magic they were born with and entitled to.'

'I took nothing away. They still have their magic should they choose to live with it.'

'But what gave you the right to decide where they should live and work. You're just a man, Harry, not a god.' Dumbledore went on. Moody's fake eye was rolling around his head as he kept an eye on all that was going on around the hall.

Harry laughed, that cold brittle laugh that hadn't been heard for just over a year. 'It's taken you this long to work that out. You're the one who thought I was a god. You're the one who thought I was immortal. I tried to be just a man, a boy, but you insisted I was invincible, you made me this way.'

Two seventh year Slytherins were surreptitiously trying to stand and pull out their wands but Moody saw them and his head snapped sideways causing the two to sit abruptly.

'I made no such thing Harry. The Harry Potter I knew would never have bound his best friend's magic.'

Harry dropped his head, that morning at Hermione's never having quite left him. Dumbledore seeing the advantage pressed it home.

'See, deep down you know you're wrong. You have to fix what you've done, Harry. Before it's too late.'

Harry looked up and shook his head. 'No, there is no too late. I'm proud of what I've done. I've made our world safer than it has been in over a thousand years. The muggles will never be our downfall, we are safe from them.'

'Ah yes, the muggles.' Ron spoke again, that drawling voice that was so unlike the youngest Weasley boy. 'with their guns and their bomb and their armies. Quite passionate speeches you give, Harry. I've always wondered about that line.'

Harry's head tipped curiously. 'What line?'

'The one about a shield not protecting a wizard from muggle bullets. Let's test that out, shall we?' Before Harry could even process what his ex best friend had said the red head had shoved the Ravenclaw he was holding hostage aside and pulled a semi automatic weapon from his coat, showering the area around Harry with bullets. Miraculously not one student was hit but Harry's chest was almost shredded as more than ten bullets ripped through him.

'HARRY.' Severus screamed, shock making him unable to move.

Harry glanced down at the blood soaking through his shirt before looking up at Ron once again.

'That was for Hermione.' The red head hissed.

Harry grunted once in pain as he took a breath and felt his lungs filling with blood. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out and with another grunt he crumpled to the floor, the pool of blood beginning to spread further around him.

This sight seemed to throw everyone into action. Hundreds of stupefies flew at the Azkaban Four. So many even Albus Dumbledore's shield was overcome and the four adults dropped like stones. The three second years were also hit by a few stray curses but were quickly revived.

Severus knew nothing of this, the minute Harry collapsed he had practically leapt the table and fallen down the stairs to Harry's side, mindless of the blood he was kneeling in or the terrified looks on the faces of the students around them.

'Oh Merlin, Leo.' Severus whispered as Poppy Pomfrey hurried down and began casting clotting spells as quickly as she could.

'Sev.' Harry coughed spraying all three of them with thick red blood.

'Shh, don't speak, just let your magic do it's work. Concentrate on healing yourself.' Severus whispered, tears pouring down his face.

Harry shook his head, coughing again and spraying them once more. 'Too late.' He gasped. 'Too much.'

'No, no, you can do it. See Poppy is helping.' Severus nodded towards the medi-witch who was desperately trying to stop the copious amounts of blood that were pouring from Harry's chest and back. Unfamiliar with muggle wounds of this type she was failing miserably.

Harry shook his head again. 'Hold me, Sev. Please.' Harry pleaded softly and Severus heard the tell tale sound of blood gurgling in his lover's throat. The death rattle, they called it. He gently lifted the young man, holding him in his arms and gently pushing the hair off Harry's face and leaving a bloody smear across his forehead.

'Leo, please try, for me. Just try.' Severus was not above pleading himself. He barely noticed as Minerva and the rest of the staff returned from securing the prisoners and looked down at them in absolute horror.

'I can't, Sev. I told you.' Harry coughed again and blood began running heavily down his chin. 'Muggle bullets. Too many. C...can't shield them. C...can't heal them. Not this many.'

Harry's eyes began to droop and Severus shook him. 'Leo, please, no. Don't go to sleep. Don't close your eyes. Stay here with me.' he cried.

'Too tired.' Harry whispered breathlessly. With a mammoth effort he reached up and traced Severus chin. 'I love you, Severus.' He said almost silently before the hand fell to the floor once again.

Severus watched as the eyes finally closed and he pulled the figure tightly to him. 'I love you too, Leo.' He whispered as he felt Harry's final breath leave him.

'NOOOOOOO.' Severus let out a keening wail and buried his head in Harry's hair, rocking back and forward as the loss finally overwhelmed him.

Those students and teachers who hadn't know the extent of Severus and Harry's relationship were now starting to get some idea as their bonding rings, both of which had been hidden under Harry's strongest concealing charms suddenly became visible. The reason for the extent of the potions master grief was now becoming clear.

Severus didn't even notice as Minerva sent the students back to their common rooms before notifying the Ministry. The Aurors came and took the Azkaban Four away as the Unspeakables questioned the staff and the Head Boy and Girl who had stayed behind. They tried talking to Severus but it was if he didn't hear. He sat, still in that large pool of blood, his lover held tightly in his arms and his eyes glassy and distant but still streaming with tears.

Eventually Lucius, Draco and Blaise arrived, alerted by Amelia Bones. 'You two take Severus down to his room and I'll explain.' Lucius said softly as they took in the sight of the Ministry personnel all staring at the almost catatonic potions master who refused to let go of the body of the Minister. Personally Lucius couldn't believe they hadn't just stunned him already and assumed, correctly, he would have Minerva McGonagall to thank for that.

'Amelia.' Lucius said quietly.

'Lucius, what on earth is going on? Why is Severus Snape hugging the dead body of Harry Potter?' The head of the Wizingamot growled unable to see the bonding rings anymore through all of the blood.

Lucius gestured for her to keep her voice down. 'They were bonded, on Halloween last year.' He explained. 'He loved him. They loved each other.'

Amelia looked between Severus and Lucius in shock. 'So it was true, during the trial. He was sleeping with him.'

Lucius' expression became cold. 'Yes, but it does not change the fact that it was no ones business but theirs. Nor does it in anyway reduce the wonderful things Harry has done for our world.'

Madame Bones backtracked immediately. 'Oh, no, of course not.' She said quickly. 'I just wonder why he never told anyone.'

'Because it was no one's business.' Lucius said again. 'If you'll excuse me.' Nothing further was said as Lucius crossed the great hall to kneel beside his friend, careful to stay out of the blood. Draco and Blaise had been unsuccessful in gaining the potions master's attention or getting him to relinquish his hold on the body of his lover. Both however had tears streaming down their faces although Draco looked as if he didn't even realise he was crying.

Lucius sighed. 'Severus?' he whispered. 'Severus? Sev?' He resorted to the nickname Harry used and it worked. Severus seemed to shake his head in confusion before looking up.

'Lucius?'

'Yes, Sev, come on. We need to get you up and back to your rooms. Let Draco take Harry for a minute.' Lucius nodded at his son and Draco moved forward mindless of the blood and carefully but slowly tucked his arms under the bloody figure and lifted him slowly.

Lucius watched as Severus almost fell apart once again and quickly, with Blaise's help got the man on his feet and shuffling slowly towards the door, a bright red trail marking their progress. They walked him close enough that Severus could keep hold of the sleeve of Harry's robe. It was a long trip and it seemed to take forever before they finally reached the portrait guarding Severus rooms and went inside.

'Sev, Draco is going to look after Harry and you and I are going to get you cleaned up, alright?'

Severus glanced at Harry once more, taking in the pale and cooling skin, covered in drying blood before nodding. 'Yes.' He said hoarsely.

Lucius didn't hesitate, grasping his friend by the shoulders and steering him through to the bathroom, knowing his son would know what to do. Draco did, carrying Harry through to the spare room and laying him down on the bed. He raised his wand and banished the bloody robe, ignoring Blaise' gasp of shock at the sight of the gaping holes in Harry's chest. He had a task to do and by Merlin he was going to do it.

Another wave of his wand and he cleaned off the blood, summoning Harry's bonding robes which were luckily kept with Severus' in his trunk here at Hogwarts, and beginning to dress the young man. 'You had better go and tell Tom.' He whispered huskily. 'Tell him we will all be home as soon as possible.'

Blaise nodded but was unable to tear his eyes away from the figure on the bed.

'Blaise, go.' Draco ordered sharply and the dark haired boy fled.

Draco finished soon after and once Harry was laying peacefully, his hands folded over his chest, Draco finally allowed himself to cry, sobs wracking his frame as the events of the evening finally began to sink in.

* * *

Severus had just been installed onto the sofa in front of the fireplace when a soft knock came at the door and Lucius hurried to answer it.

'Minerva.' The blond aristocrat said softly, opening the door wider and allowing the elderly witch into the room. She spent several moments staring at the catatonic potions master before speaking.

'Is he going to be alright?' she whispered.

Lucius glanced at his friend and shook his head. 'Probably not, at least not for a while. We need to get him home.'

'What about Mr Potter?'

'We'll take him back with us. Draco has cast preserving charms until arrangements can be made. Severus knew his wishes and we shall follow them to the letter.'

'But what...' Minerva trailed off, seeing the determination in Lucius eyes and knowing that as much as the wizarding world would want a massive state funeral for their fallen leader, unless it was Harry's wish they would get no such thing.

'I should also thank you, Minerva.' Lucius added and the headmistress looked at him curiously. 'For allowing him his grief. For not letting the Aurors remove Harry from his arms. I presume that was your doing.'

Minerva nodded sadly. 'He just looked so broken. I couldn't allow them to shatter him completely. Once Poppy called for you I knew you wouldn't be long in coming.'

'Yes, well, thank you anyway. It meant a lot to him.'

'The Aurors will need to talk to him.' She said with a sigh.

Lucius nodded. 'If you could let Amelia know I'll bring him to the Ministry in a few days.'

Minerva nodded and held out her hand. 'Thank you, Lucius. And if there is a small service I would dearly love to come and pay my respects. I do understand that certain figures will be there, one in particular, but I am happy to ignore that for the day, for Harry.'

'I'll make sure you're advised.' Lucius promised before showing her to the door. 'Thank you again, Minerva.'

McGonagall gave a last glance at Severus who hadn't even moved so much as a muscle. 'Tell him I'm very sorry.' She whispered sadly before disappearing out the doorway.

Lucius sighed and quickly crossed to check on his son. He found Draco standing stiffly at the end of the bed staring down at his best friend. 'Draco?'

'Father.' Draco whispered hoarsely turning slightly so that he could look at his father.

'Where's Blaise?'

'I sent him home to tell Tom what had happened.'

'Good. Forewarning might well be warranted here. Are you ready?'

Draco glanced back at Harry's still form once more before nodding. 'Yes.' He rasped and Lucius squeezed his shoulder once more before leaving the room. With a heavy sigh Draco slid his arms under Harry's shoulders and knees and lifted him gently off the bed. There was no way he was going to levitate his friend by floo. Not now. Not after what had just happened.

He walked back into the sitting room to see that his father had just pulled Severus from the sofa and towards the fireplace. 'You go first, Draco. We'll be right behind you.'

Draco nodded, allowing his father to throw the floo powder in for him and stepping into the green flames.

* * *

'Oh Merlin.' Tom cried the moment Draco stepped from the fire. The Dark Lord took Harry's body from the young man and placed it gently down on the sofa before dropping to his knees beside it. 'How can this have happened? Oh Merlin, Harry.' Draco and Blaise exchanged slightly incredulous glances as the Dark Lord practically fell to pieces in front of them.

Tom didn't even notice as Severus and Lucius stepped from the fireplace. The former looking down at Tom curiously as if he had never seen him before. Severus watched for several minutes before his attention shifted and he finally looked at Harry.

It was like someone had just punched him in the stomach. He paled even further than anyone in the room thought possible and a grimace of pain crossed his face before his expression turned to one of such utter desolation Lucius and the others were afraid of what he might do.

Severus however, just crossed the few steps, mindless of the Dark Lord who was kneeling beside the sofa and looking up at him in sadness, before sitting on the edge and lifting Harry's upper body in his arms until it rested flush against his own and burying his head in Harry's hair.

'I love you, Leo.' He whispered hoarsely.

No one knew quite what to do. Severus continued sitting there hugging the lifeless body of his lover and the others continued to stare at him in silence. About twenty minutes later the potions master's shoulders began shaking and it was at that point that Tom saw red.

Literally.

His blue eyes flashed red for a moment and he quickly stood. 'Lucius, go to the Ministry and find out where they are being held, when they will be moved, and how hard it will be for me to get to them.' He snapped harshly.

Lucius didn't know whether to be relieved that the Dark Lord was back to someone he recognised, or horrified that Tom was even thinking he could just walk into the Ministry of Magic on a whim.

'My Lord.' He began but was halted at the positively venomous glare the man directed at him. 'Yes, My Lord.' Lucius bowed sharply and practically leapt back into the fireplace as Tom turned to Draco and Blaise crossing the room and placing a hand on both their shoulders.

'Thank you, both of you. I appreciate the care and understanding you showed both Harry and Severus.' He said quietly, pushing both towards the through the door before closing it between them.

Draco looked at Blaise for several long minutes before both young men wrapped their arms around each other and held on tight, both shaking with the shock and sadness of the evening.

'I should go and tell mother.' Draco said reluctantly as they pulled away. Blaise nodded.

'Pansy should be told as well.'

They stared at each other again both realising neither wanted to do such a distressing task on their own.

'Together?' They said in one voice before nodding and heading off up the stairs.

* * *

Lucius returned more then three hours later. It was late, almost two in the morning but the Ministry had been alive with activity.

Amelia Bones had stepped in as interim Minister and was directing the interrogation of the prisoners with an iron fist. Lucius managed to wrangle his way into the viewing room as Dumbledore was being questioned and gave the elderly wizard a look that promised revenge, a look which Dumbledore knew was not just a promise but a fact, and one that would not be long in coming.

He found out a law-wizard had been called for them but would not be allowed to see them before the impromptu trial that had been called for ten o'clock the next morning.

Lucius had gotten the man's name before hurrying back to the fireplace and flooing home.

'Lucius?' Tom stood up the moment he stepped out of the fireplace but Severus didn't even seem to notice him. The potions master was sitting on the sofa, staring at the floor, Harry's body no where in sight. He had a glass of brandy in his hands but Lucius would have bet the Manor itself that it hadn't made it anywhere near his lips.

Lucius gave a nervous glance at Severus but Tom waved for him to continue. He pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and handed it over. Tom opened it and raised an eyebrow.

'Their lawyer. He will be arriving at the Ministry at ten. I have sent two Aurors who are faithful to you and Harry to find him and escort him here immediately. You will Polyjuice as him and walk into the Ministry at nine and demand to see your clients, alone, under section 7 subsection 4a of the Criminal Code. You will have twenty five minutes to complete your task before the Portkey I took from Harry's desk when Amelia wasn't looking, deposits you back here.'

Tom looked intently at the blond aristocrat before his face spread into a grateful but decidedly malicious grin. 'You have done exceptionally well Lucius. I am beyond pleased.'

'If I might be so bold, My Lord.' Lucius said nervously but Tom nodded for him to go on. 'You must be very careful to keep your temper until you are alone with them other wise your eyes will give you away.'

Tom was silent for a moment before nodding thoughtfully. 'Very good Lucius. Very good.'

Lucius bowed and finally made his way from the room as it became clear the Dark Lord's attention had returned to the catatonic potions master.

* * *

The sandy blond haired man with the brown eyes stepped out of the Ministry fireplace at exactly nine o'clock the next morning and walked through to the reception and handed over his wand, or Artemis Grange's wand anyway. His was just where it should be, tucked safely in the holster on his arm.

'Artemis Walton Grange. I'd like to see Madame Bones if you please.' The witch behind the raised an eyebrow but obligingly scribbled something on a piece of parchment before tapping it with her wand.

Obviously they were expecting him as within minutes Amelia Bones herself came down to meet him.

'I assume you received my owl.' He said stiffly.

Amelia nodded. 'Yes, just now. You wish to see your clients?' Tom nodded. 'May I ask why?'

Tom raised an eyebrow. 'I thought that would have been obvious, Madame. I may have been called by the Ministry but my clients have rights just like anyone else. I wish to see them, alone, as is their right.' Tom kept his voice firm but was very careful to stay calm and in control.

Amelia Bones looked at him for several moments before nodding and calling over two Aurors who had been standing by the door. 'Take Mr Grange to see his clients.' The word was said derisively and Tom had to restrain himself from agreeing verbally.

The two Aurors just nodded and led him through a maze of corridors until finally stopping outside a heavy metal door. Tom raised another eyebrow but the two Aurors just shrugged and cast two rather complicated unlocking charms before pushing him, quite roughly if Tom was honest with himself, inside, and shutting the door loudly behind him.

'Who're you?' Ron spat, taking in the man before him. Tom looked around at the four prisoners and was pleased to see they looked as if the night had been rough on them indeed.

'Artemis Grange, I'm your lawyer.' Tom ground out.

'No you're not.' Moody growled.

It was at that moment the Polyjuice wore off and the four in the room stared at him incredulously. Moody may have guessed that he wasn't Grange, he had known the man after all, but even he didn't believe the Dark Lord himself would have willingly walked into the Ministry of Magic.

'Oh shit.' Ron breathed, staggering backwards as Tom finally allowed the anger he was feeling to come out and his eyes flashed red and stayed that way.

'Quite the understatement, Weasley.' Tom snarled.

'Tom, what do you think you are going to accomplish here?' Dumbledore said calmly.

Red eyes pierced the older man where he stood. 'I'm going to accomplish what I should have exactly twelve months ago.' He hissed, dropping his wand into his hand with a flick of his wrist and throwing several strong locking and silencing charms up before petrifying Dumbledore where he stood. 'I want you to watch. I want you to see what you've done.'

Dumbledore didn't reply and Tom quickly turned his wand on Shacklebolt, Moody and Ron. He muttered not a word nor moved a muscle save for the small twisted excuse for a smile that remained on his face as he pinned all three to the wall before gutting them from head to crotch. He knew he didn't have that much more time and he wasn't about to waste it fiddling around. Good forbid the Portkey activated before he got around to the old man.

He used another spell to yank most of their insides out to fall at their feet before setting them alight. Dumbledore could see all three screaming in agony as their intestines were burned while still partly attached to their bodies, thankfully a strong silencing charm kept Tom's ears intact.

The other three forgotten Tom turned his smoldering rage on the headmaster knowing he didn't have much longer now. 'He was happy you bastard.' He hissed. 'For the first time since you put him with those muggles he was happy, and you took that away from him. Away from all of us.' Tom raised his wand and cut a large whole in the elderly wizard's chest, leaving Dumbledore gasping in pain. Changing his wand to the other hand he reached forward and into the chest cavity and grasped Dumbledore's heart sharply and ripped it from his chest. Just before the old headmaster's lungs gave a final breath he hissed in the wrinkled ear.

'Now _you_ know how it feels to have your heart ripped out.' And in the next moment he was whisked away leaving the room empty of a living being and full of carnage that, when they were found almost half an hour later, would leave some of the most hardened Aurors and Unspeakables retching.

* * *

Three days later Harry's closest friends and loved ones stood at the edge of the lake and watched as Harry's remains burned on a floating pyre in the middle of the water. As the last of the ashes burned down to a fine powder Severus raised his wand, Harry's bonding ring two thirds of the way down the wood. He murmured softly in Latin and a strong wind whipped across the lake collecting the ashes and carrying them high before spreading them about the grounds.

'Goodbye, Leo.' He whispered mournfully before dropping his arm and hanging his head.

The group milled around for a while before realising the potions master had no wish to speak to anyone and drifting back up towards the castle.

Only one figure remained and she looked at her old colleague sadly. 'Severus, I'm so terribly sorry.' She said, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

'Thank you, Minerva.' Severus whispered hoarsely.

'Severus, I ... You know that ... There will always be a place for you.' She finished lamely.

The man finally looked up, his face desolate in its grief. 'I don't think I could face it, Minerva. I don't think I could ever walk back into that hall and not see him lying there.' He choked back a sob. 'It has almost taken over every other memory I have of him. I try to remember all the little things but all I can see is him covered in blood and begging me to hold him. I can't believe I didn't stop them. I can't believe that after all he lived through he couldn't live through that too. He survived thirteen bloody killing curses for Merlin's sake.' Severus buried his head in his hands.

'You blame him.' Minerva said quietly, shifting her hand and guiding him backwards until he was sitting on the small stone bench that overlooked the lake. Severus looked up indignantly but with guilt still shining heavily in the black eyes.

'Yes, goddamn it. He left me. He should have bloody stunned those four straight away but he didn't. He did what he always did, he gave them the benefit of the doubt and they killed him. Bloody sodding Gryffindor.' Severus fists were clenched tightly in his lap and his teeth were grinding together so sharply Minerva thought they might crack and she leant forward and wrapped an arm around the shaking man's tall frame.

'It's alright to blame him, Severus.' She said soothingly. 'But you are right, that was just how Harry was. And it was one of the main reasons you loved him so much. If he hadn't cared about others, if he hadn't cared about being honest and fair and good then he wouldn't have been Harry. He thought more of the four second years than he did about himself and it is no more or less than anyone would have expected of him.'

'But why couldn't he have just stunned them?' Severus cried unable to see the truth through his grief.

Minerva rubbed his back gently. 'Because he was angry, and because he knew that, unlike the stunning spells that came from the students, he knew that if one of his had accidentally hit one of the children it probably would have killed them.'

Severus was silent for several minutes and the headmistress could almost see his mind ticking over as he thought. 'Bloody self sacrificing bastard.' He whispered eventually.

Minerva smiled sadly. 'Yes, he was.' She said softly. Severus sat quietly with his eyes downcast and didn't notice as Minerva delved into the pocket of her robe and pulled out a small photograph and handed it over.

Severus sucked in a breath. It was Harry. It was Harry and him together. 'How?' he breathed.

'Mr Creevey. He sent it to me yesterday and asked me to pass it onto you. Apparently he was coming back from detention late one evening several months ago and came across this scene.' Minerva explained.

Severus watched as the Harry in the picture leant back against the stone wall of the dungeon corridor, pulling the potions master towards him. Severus leant one arm against the wall as he bent his head and captured Harry's lips with his own. They pulled away after several moments and Harry reached up to tenderly tuck a stray hair behind the potions master's ear before cupping his cheek, his eyes sparkling and his mouth curving into a loving smile. Severus turned his head slightly and kissed the younger man's palm before picking him up in his arms and disappearing through a doorway.

Minerva watched as Severus continued looking at the picture for almost ten minutes in utter silence. Eventually a single tear rolled down his cheek.

'Ten points to Gryffindor.' He whispered.

* * *

A week after the brutal murder of their Minister the wizarding world held a huge memorial service in his honour. Severus did not attend, nor did anyone who had been at the small private funeral for Harry at Malfoy Manor several days before.

There was almost no outcry regarding the deaths of the Azkaban Four although the details were never made public. As far as the wizarding world knew, those who hadn't been placed under a Wizard's Oath anyway, there had been a swift trial before the Dementor's Kiss was administered.

Madame Bones continued in her role as interim Minister until elections could be held later in the summer and also continued Harry's work in trying to keep them safe. She had forty newly graduated students to visit the next week.

Pansy and Blaise continued in their roles deciding this was one way they could help keep Harry's vision alive. Draco, however found he couldn't face it. Instead he spent time with Severus, trying to get the potions master to rejoin the land of the living, well, at least try to move past his grief and his loss.

In the end it had been Tom who had gotten through to the other man, yelling at him about how disgusted Harry would have been to see him in such a state. After that Severus returned to his first love, working through his grief and despair as he spent hour after hour brewing methodically. Eventually it helped him remember Harry as he wanted to, the sparkling green eyes, the mischievous, teasing smile, and the gorgeous, warm heart. The beautiful young man who had given him so much, and who had stolen his heart in return.

Severus knew his life would never be the same, and while he did not wish it to end before it was his time, a part of him hoped that it wouldn't be too long in coming. Hoped that he wouldn't have to wait too long before he could feel those thin arms around him, those green eyes looking piercingly into his and that warm, loving heart beating next to his own.

THE END.

_There you go. Sad I know, but I did warn you, and surely you should all know me by now._

_Thank you so much to all those who followed this story. I really had a blast writing it and I do hope you enjoyed it._

_Kindest regards,_

_Mione_


End file.
